The Heart Knows
by Magic Key
Summary: .lastprt. S&S are from 2 different worlds.when she moves to Tokyo fate brings them together.their meeting will change their lives.but most of all it will question what they are afraid to face and that is how they really feel.Will they listen to their hear
1. part 1

Something I came up with. Got the idea after watching a Korean drama. Hope you all enjoy it. Don't forget to review! ENJOY!!

---------------------------- ----------------------

Theme Song: _ True To Your Heart- _Raven

------------------------- ------------------------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

--------------------------- -----------------------

The Heart Knows

Part 1

A twenty-two year old Kinomoto, Sakura made her way down the hallway towards the room at the end of the hall. Her curly honey hair bounded as she walked. She placed her ear up to the door and listened. After a few seconds she knocked and said.

"Onii-chan… You better wake up." She heard a thud and then walked back down the hall towards the kitchen.

As she walked the door to the room she was just at open. A guy with short black hair and beady black eyes stood in the doorway. "I'm up… It's only 5:30 in the morning.. You could have waited till 5:45 to wake me. The ship isn't going anywhere."

She spun around and said. "Well I just wanted to make sure…. We don't want to get punished again for getting there late do you? You know Yuki-san."

00 Outskirt's of Tokyo 00

A blue hair guy's feet paddled against the hard wood floor. He was dressed in a pair of pajamas. He yawned as he made his way down the hall. He came to a stop in front of a screen door. With one hand he slid the door open and the other ran hand through his messy.

He leaned against the doorframe as he watched a deep violet hair girl busy at work in the room. He watched as she struggled to slide the dresser closer to the window. He then said. "Honey, it's 6 AM…. What are you doing?"

The violet hair girl turned and smiled. Her deep purple eyes sparked as their eyes met. She stopped what she was doing and leaned against the oak dresser. She then walked up to him

"I'm getting the room ready." She replayed

"Yeah, but at 6 in the morning. She won't be here till 2:30 this afternoon." He paused as his midnight eyes scanned the large room. He then asked. "Didn't I help you yesterday?"

She smiled and said. "Yes, but I thought I'd move some things around. You know I'm thinking about changing the wallpaper. I don't think this cream color will do."

"As long as you know what you're doing. But sweetie try to keep it down. I know we live in the country and the nearest neighbor is like four city blocks away. But you know your Grandpa's Japanese Style house is large and it echoes." He said as he turned to leave.

She smiled at him and said. "I will… But honey can you just help me move this so I can work on the wallpaper?"

He sighed and glared at her before he entered the room. He then bent over and kissed her lightly on the cheek before taking her place by the dresser.

00 Naval Base Living Quarters/6:45 AM 00

Kinomoto, Touya sat across from his little sister, Sakura at the kitchen counter. He took a sip of orange juice and gently set the glass back down. He then looked up at her and watched as she cut her bacon into little pieces.

She felt him stare at her and stopped cutting. She smiled at him and asked. "What's wrong?"

He shook his head. "Nothing… Just going to miss eating your cooking for the next six months while I'm at sea."

She giggled and said. "You always say that… Now finish up so we can go. You ship sails at 7:30… We don't want to be late."

"You're always like that.. You know I'm going to feel sorry for you future husband. Are you going to nag at him to death at breakfast everyday?" He said with a smirk as he bent his head down slight to work on his scramble eggs.

She sighed and said. "Onii-chan"

He chuckled slightly and said, "Ok Ok, But let be get to important stuff. Cause if it was like last time you're going to shove me on that ship." He placed his fork down and said. " Now, I know you're going to Tokyo to live while I'm away… But you know.." She interjected placing her fork and knife down.

"I know, don't cause Cousin Tomoyo too much trouble and do as I'm told… blah blah… You told me this all last night." She rolled her eyes.

"Hey I'm just making sure." He picked up his glass of juice and took another sip.

00 Seoul Airport 00

A messy chestnut hair guy stood at the magazine rack. His amber eyes scanned the many rows for reading selections. His eyes finally cane to a stop at a business genre magazine. Just as he picked it up his cell phone rang.

He reached into his gray suit and pulled out his phone. He pressed the talk button and said. "Li, Syaoran here." He tucked the phone between his ear and shoulder so he could scan the reading material.

"Yes, everything is complete. I will bring it in tomorrow for the meeting." He paused slightly. "How is the program? Good, good… I'll stop by the department to check it out." He then tucked the magazine under his right arm and turned off his phone.

He then made his way towards the cashier. As he reached for his wallet he left the young girl, behind the counter, snuck glances at him. A small smirk appeared on his face as he pulled the exact change.

The girl lowered her head slightly as she took the money and handed the bag to him. "Have a good day, Sir" She said in English.

He gave his head a slight shake as he walked towards the gate.

00 Naval Dock/7:16 AM 00

Touya stood there with his duffle bag on the ground next to him. He watched as Sakura ran up to him clutching a paper bag in her hand. She came to a stop in front of him and bent over slightly to catch her breath.

"Here I got you some snacks…" He took the paper bag from her.

"Thanks mom, I'll remember to share." He said with a smirk.

She gave him light slap on the arm as she stood up straight. She watched him reached into his short black jacket. She sighed when she saw the blue envelope in his hand. She was about to speak when he said.

"I know you're going to say you'll find a job and all that… But it's just safer to have some money on you." He took her hand and gently placed the envelope in it. "It will also make me feel at ease if you have it."

She nodded her head and hugged him. She whispered in his ear "I'll be fine… Don't worry… and you'll come to Tokyo to live with us…once this tour is over."

They parted and he said. "I will… Now… remember if things get hard or you don't want to live with Cousin Tomoyo; you know you can always come back base to live and I'll come get you when I return and we'll find a place together."

She nodded her head. She gave him one last hug before saying. "Take care… And call me when you get a chance and tell Yuki-san I said hi."

He nodded and picked up his duffle bag. He headed towards the large gray ship. He made his way towards up the plank. When he got to the door he turned around and waved at her.

She waved back with a smile on her face. – Next stop Tokyo! –

00 Tokyo International airport/2 PM 00

Sakura stood outside and sighed as she watched the rain pour. She sat slightly on her suitcase. She pulled her lightly pink sweater around herself as she sat there. – Tomoyo's car broke and she said to take a taxi; but there isn't one here. What am I going to do? –

Her emerald eyes scanned the hectic airport but saw no sign of a taxi. She sighed as she let a soft sigh escape her lips. – I can't sit here forever… Eriol-san doesn't get off for hours and by the time he gets here it will be six. –

She spotted a forest green BWM heading in her direction. – I could hitch a ride… Then again there are some really crazy people out there. But it's better than sitting here. –

She picked up her suitcase and adjusted the strap of her bag on her shoulder. She walked out into the rain and stood there. The car came to a stop a few feet away from her. She then jogged towards the passenger side and knocked on the window.

The window slid down slightly. She placed a sweet smile on her face Her emerald eyes sparkled as they met a pair of amber eyes belonging to a guy with messy chestnut hair.

------------------- --------------

AN: that's all for now. That's the first chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. I'm really excited about writing this story. Not sure were I will take it but I'm sure it will be lots of fun. Hoping to get 4 reviews before my next update. Unitl then, bye!


	2. part 2

Thanks for all the reviews.

------------------ -----------------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

------------- ------------------------

The Heart Knows

Part 2

Sakura smiled at the guy and said as she squinted due to the rain. "Hi, I know this is kind of weird but I was wondering if you could drive me to the Tokyo train station."

The guys just stared at her as he leaned slightly towards her. He blinked as he pressed the window button and then glass started to roll up. Just as it was about to finally come to a close she said. "Wait… I'll pay you 10,000 yen."

The guy glanced at her and then unlocked the door. She smiled and pulled open the door. After she struggled to get the suitcase in the front with her, he rolled the window back up. When she finally got it in she slammed the door close and he pulled away from the curb.

00Gas Station 00

They rode in silence for about twenty minutes. She blinked when they came to a stop at a gas station. She watched as he rolled down the window on his side and asked the guy to fill up the car. She then watched as he reached in to his gray suit.

He then turned to her and said. "You have money right?"

"Yeah, I just paid you. Why do you ask?" She said looking at him.

"I don't have my wallet… I need to borrow 700 yen." He stated as his amber eyes stared right into her emerald one.

"But I just gave you 10,000 yen. Why don't you use that?" She asked

He took a deep breath and said. "Cause the money you're paying me to take you to the train station is different then gas money. Look if you're worried that I won't pay you back that won't happen." He said as he glanced at the gas attendant from the rear view mirror.

She sat there in silence. Her emerald eyes soon fell upon a gold pen sticking out from pocket of jacket. She pointed to it and said. "I'll take that as safety. Once you give me back the 700 yen… I'll give you back the pen."

He sighed and removed the pen from his pocket. He handed it over just as she handed him 700 yen. She then placed the pen in her pocket.

00 Tokyo Train Station 00

She unbuckled herself and was about to exit when he stopped her. She turned to face him.

"Here take this." He said handing her his business card. "We'll meet tomorrow at the gas station at 2 PM. This is my business card call me once you've reached the station."

She nodded her head causing her amber curls to bounce. "Ok, but I don't have a cell phone." She paused and then said. "But I saw a pay phone before at the station… I'll call you from there." She glanced at the card and read: - Li, Syaoran… Bright Glow Cellular Phone Corp. General Manager. –

She turned to face him and said. "Well Thanks Li-san for the ride." She then exited and hurried towards the ticket house.

00 Ticket House 00

Sakura's eyes met a pair of violet eyes just as she entered. She smiled at Tomoyo. She gave Tomoyo a hug once she placed her suitcase down.

"Sorry it took me so long to get here." Sakura said

"It's alright… I had to borrow the neighbor's car anyway. So how was your flight from Okinawa?" Tomoyo asked as she picked up her wet umbrella from the floor.

"It was fine…" Replayed Sakura.

"Good, good let's go home… Eriol should be home early today… And we can get you all settled." Tomoyo said as they headed out of Ticket house.

00 Li Resident/ 7PM 00

Syaoran entered the house and sighed. He slipped his shoes off and placed his feet into a pair of fuzzy slippers. Just as he walked towards the living room; his little sister, FieFie, greeted him.

She smiled at him causing her amber eyes to squint. "I'm so glad you're home. MaMa wants to see you. I think it has to do with blind date in Seoul."

"I just got home. How does she know about it?" He asked standing there.

"I don't know… But Wong-san called. You know her…" FieFie answered as they stood there. "She's waiting for you in the study."

He glanced at the door near the kitchen, which was to their right. He then turned around and headed for the foyer. FieFie followed and asked. "Where are you going? Mama is waiting for you."

"I know… But I just remember that Wei has my wallet. I'm going to go to cleaners and get it back. If MaMa asks tell her we'll talk later." He then picked up his briefcase and headed out the door.

FieFie sighed as she stood there. Just then the family butler, Wei walked by. He glanced at FieFie and asked. "Was that master Syaoran?"

She nodded her head. "He said that you took his wallet with his coat to the cleaners and he going there to get it."

"I did but I took to wallet home and left the coat there to clean. I just placed it on his desk." He said as she just shook his head.

00 Sakura's room/ 8 45 PM 00

Sakura sat on the floor of her room at her desk. She had just settled in and was admiring the gold pen she was 'keeping safe' for Syaoran. She turned her head a fraction when there was a knock on the door.

Tomoyo entered dressed in jeans and a shirt. She sat down on the floor. She smiled and said. "I'm so glad you decided to come here. It will be slightly different then living on a Navy Base but I'm sure you'll get use to it."

She nodded her head. "I know… and I can't wait till I get a job. There aren't many on base and with my degree I'm sure I'll find something."

"That's good…" Tomoyo's violet eyes fell upon the gold pen on her desk. "Wow, were did you get that?"

"Oh this?" She said lifting it up. "A friend told me to watch it for him. I have to give it back to him tomorrow."

Tomoyo nodded and said in a slightly uncertain tone. "I see…" She noticed the digital clock on the desk. "Well it's late I better let you sleep. You've had a long day." She then stood up to leave, gently sliding to the screen door behind herself.

00 Watashi Residence/8:55PM 00

A chestnut hair girl, XieFia, in her early thirties sighed as the doorbell continued to ring. She looked through the peephole. Once she knew who it was she unlocked it and said. "Syaoran…. What are you doing here?"

Syaoran entered with a basket of fruit in his arms. He slipped his shoes off and made his was into the living room. He set it down on the table and said. "Where is brother-in-law and Yuri?

"Hiroshi took Yuri to a sleep over. They just left. It is Friday after all." Replied XieFia with a can of soda. She set it on the table next to the basket of fruit. She then sat down in an armchair.

"Ahh, I totally forgot about today being Friday." Said Syaoran and he leaned over slightly to pop open the can.

"So what are you doing here?" asked XieFia

"Hiding from Mama. She sent me up on a blind date while I was on business in Seoul. Can you believe that?" He asked leaning back with the can in his hand.

"Yeah, she did that with me. If I hadn't married Hiroshi she still would be setting me up on blind dates." She paused and then said. "Well she's still mad that I didn't marry Kino-san."

"Well I think you're lucky. You can marry for love.. Me… Ha! I'll be lucky if that happens to me." He said taking a sip of his drink.

"Don't worry you will. The right girl will come along. Nakura just wasn't the one." She said and then quickly covered her mouth and adverted her gaze for a second. "Sorry, I didn't mean to bring her up."

He shook his head."It's alright.. It's been 7 years.… I envy you. You get to spend your life with the one person you love…"

"Hey, the girl for you will come along….Your heart will tell you she's the one don't worry. That's how I knew Hiroshi was the one for me. Just listen to your heart." XieFia said reaching over and patting him on the knee.

------------------------ ---------------

AN: that's all for now. I hope you all enjoyed it. Sorry if this was kinda slow. I just needed it to show you Syaoran's feelings on love. Please keep reviewing and I'll try to update as soon as I can. Until then, bye!


	3. part 3

Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry if the last chapter was slow…Got bord so i decided to post. So here is the next part. Don't forget to review!

Ps. the house E&T lives in is laid in the Japanese style. They all sleep on the floor but their bedroom has a mix of Japanese and western furniture. The only area in the house that is fully styled in western is the kitchen where they have most of their meals.

--------------- ----------------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

---------------- -------------

The Heart Knows

Part 3

Eriol and Tomoyo entered the kitchen to find that it was already set for breakfast. Eriol turned towards his wife and asked. "Did you make breakfast?"

Tomoyo shook her head as they sat down. "Nope, I woke up to find that the table was set and Sakura dressed for work and in the kitchen." She sat down tucked her yellow skirt under herself. She unfolded her napkin. As she set it on her lap Sakura entered.

Sakura set two plates on the table. She then returned to the table with a plate of breakfast for herself. She then sat down across from Tomoyo. She looked up and asked. "Something wrong?"

Tomoyo shook her head. "No, It's just that you just got here yesterday. You didn't need to make us breakfast." She picked up her fork and dug into her eggs.

Sakura smiled as she removed the purple apron she wore. "It's alright… I wanted to thank you for letting me stay with you. Since I didn't know what to do I thought I'd make you breakfast." She picked up her glass of juice and took a sip. She looked up from her eggs and said. "You don't like eggs? I can make you something else. Do you want me to make a traditional Japanese breakfast?

Eriol shook his head. He swallowed the sausage in his mouth. He wiped it with the napkin in his lap. "No, No…. we love it… You know now I know why Cousin Touya loves coming home from a tour and working out. I know I'm going to gain like 50 pounds if I eat this every day."

Sakura giggled and said. "Well in that case I'll have to work on some tasty healthy breakfast." She then continued her breakfast with a small smile on his face.

00 Bright Glow Corp/8:58 AM 00

Syaoran stepped into his office and walked towards his desk. He placed his briefcase to the side and turned on his computer. He then removed his coat and hung it on the back of his chair.

He then sat down and ran a hand through his hair. His sighed when he saw the file of files in his in box. – I was only gone for two days… Work is never done. – He looked up when there was a knock at his door.

The door open and a girl with raven black hair and deep ruby eyes entered in a gray pants suit. She set a cup of coffee down on the desk and took a step back. She watched as he continued to read the file now in his hand.

"So you're just going to let me stand here all day huh?" Said the girl

"Sorry, Meiling. I thought you were Ami…" Said Syaoran looking up.

"Ami said that she's running late and had me come bring you your coffee. You know it would be nice if your secretary talked to you. You've been known as the'Lone wolf' here at work for a while." She paused and then asked. "Have you even read the company forum? They have a whole page just for you."

He leaned back in his chair and said. "You know I don't have time to look at that. Besides they can say all they want. I really don't care."

"Ahh, but Aunty Yelan does. Why do you she sets you up on all those blind dates? She doesn't want you to be some heartless General Manager." Said Meiling with a small smirk.

"Well what do you want me do?" He asked looking at her.

"Well you can start by dating someone, like me." He just shook his head and lowered it. "Why not Syaoran? We've known each other since forever..."

"It's just not going to work… Meiling… you know that… and before you say anything it's not because of Nakura." He said now staring into her ruby eyes.

"Just think about it…. Anyway I got to get back to work. And don't torture Ami too much. If she quits this will be the third one this month and Aunty Yelan isn't going to like it." Meiling then turned to leave.

00 Street/ 1:45 PM 00

Sakura slipped on her jean jacket as she walked down the street with her bag. She was going to open it when she dropped it. She bent over to pick it up but a bicycle came charging towards her. She quickly retreated and watched as the bag got rolled on.

When it finally passed she quickly picked it up. She reached for the orange box, which was squished. With slightly trembling fingers she open it to find that the gold pen had broken in to three pieces.

She quickly closed the box and placed it back into her bag. She stood there and racked her hands through her lose curly honey amber hair. – Great what am I going to do? This is not good. I have to give this back to him. –

She quickly closed her eyes and then slipped her bag over her shoulder. She then headed back in the direction she came.

00 Gas Station/ 2:10 PM 00

Syaoran leaned against his dark green BWM. His amber eyes kept a lookout for any sign of Sakura. After a few second he pulled back his sleeve slightly. – Where is she?-

He then reached for his cell phone in his pants pocket. He pulled it out. After a few second he snapped it shut. – Why am I calling her? She doesn't have a cell phone –

He took a deep breath then turned and pulled open the door. – That's what I get got trusting a girl from the airport. –

00 Later that afternoon/5 PM 00

Sakura bent down to look at the glass display. She started at the many rows of gold and silver pens on display. Her emerald eyes shot up when a sales lady dressed in a dark red shirt and black pants asked.

"Miss, is there anything I can help you with?"

She stood up and chewed her bottom lip. She then reached into her bag and pulled out the orange box. She placed the box on the glass counter and asked. "Do you think you have a pen that looked something like this?"

The sales lady stared at it for a few seconds and said. "I think we do but we don't have one that has a little wolf engraved on it. It must be something the buyer did before. Do you still want to see it?"

She nodded her head, causing her curls to bounce. She waited as the sales lady bent down and retrieved a few from the glass case. She lowered her head slightly to look at the options.

"How much is this one?" She pointed to the one the looked the closes to the one that was broken.

"That one is 12,000 yen." Replayed the sales lady.

She stood there for a few seconds. – That's almost 1/3 of what Onii-chan gave me… But I have to return his pen… That's really bad. – She looked up at the sales lady and said. "I'll take this one…"

The lady smiles and said picking up the one she wanted. "And how would you be paying for it?"

As she reached into her bag for the money she answered in a rather dull tone "Cash."

00 One week later/ 8 PM 00

Sakura sat on the coach with Syaoran's business card in her hand. She felt someone sit down next to her but didn't feel like seeing whom it was. She finally turned around and said. "It's you, Eriol."

He smiled at her and asked. "Why aren't you watching TV? Your favorite drama is on."

She sighed as she tucked her feet under herself. "Sorry, not in a mood."

"Why not?" He noticed the business card in her hand and said. "Something to do with this card huh?"

She handed to him so he could see. She watched as he read the card and then said. "I'm in big trouble…"

"You know Li, Syaoran… my Department's Head manager?" He asked

She turned to look at him. "You know him? Wait… I forgot you work at this company." A smile appeared on her face. "Then that's great there is something you can do for me."

00 Next Day/ Syaoran's office/ 2PM 00

"So Eriol what can I do for you? There isn't any trouble with the contract is there?" asked Syaoran from behind his desk.

Eriol shook his head and said. "Nope, not at all. There something I need to give you." He took a step forward and placed a green sparkling gift bag on his desk.

Syaoran looked at him with a confused look. He chuckled and said. "Don't get me wrong… This isn't from me. It's from my cousin."

"Your cousin?" Syaoran said moved the bag closer to him.

"She says you'll know who it is when you see what's inside." He said gesturing towards the bag.

--------------- ----------

AN: That's all for now. I hope you all enjoyed it… Please review and I'll try to update soon. Hoping to get 3 reviews before my next update. Until then, bye!


	4. part 4

Thanks for all the reviews. I will be away from home for a while and won't be able to post till next weekend or next week so here is a chapter to hold you over. ENJOY!

---------------------- ----------------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

------------------ --------------------

The Heart Knows

Part 4

Syaoran pulled out the gift and open the box. He placed the box on the desk and lifted the pen out. He stared at it and then said. "This is …." He looked at Eriol before continuing and saying. "You know the person?"

Eriol nodded his head. "Like I said she's my cousin and she told me to tell you that she is really sorry that she didn't show up that day. She had to get you another one because some guy ran over the one you gave her. She wasn't sure how to give it to you."

He placed the pen back in the box and said. "Tell her I got the pen. Oh and can you bring me the file I gave your department before I went to Korea. There is something I need to double check."

Eriol nodded his head and then exited the room.

A small smirk appeared on his face as he stared at the pen in his hand. He then spun it around and then placed it back in the back. – She's really something… -

00 Three weeks later/ Sakura's room 00

Sakura looked up from the classified section of the paper. Her curly hair was pulled into a messy ponytail. She smiled as Tomoyo walked in with a plate of apples cut up. She moved the newspapers a side so Tomoyo could set the plate on her table.

"Sorry about the mess." Said Sakura putting her red marker down.

"It's alright… But Sakura… you can't keep looking for jobs like this… What am I going to tell Cousin Touya when he calls? Hello, Touya… yes everything is fine. Sakura is taking on her 3rd part-time job." Tomoyo said mimicking her conversation with Touya.

She stabbed her fork into on of apples and placed it in her mouth. "It's going to be fine… Besides I came here to look for a job. It's just going to take longer than I thought to get started."

Tomoyo sighed and said. "Well why don't you come work for me? I am after all a famous fashion designer. You know… I work at home. I can always use the help."

She smiled at Tomoyo and said. "Thanks Tomoyo but I would like something were I can go out and meet people. I mean I've spent most of my life on base or around it. I never really get to meet people." She paused and then "But I do appreciate your offer."

"I understand; the only reason I design from home and barely go to my office is because I want the piece and quit." Tomoyo said as she patted her knee. "Well I guess delivering milk and working for the lady a block away is ok for now. I'll keep a look out for any jobs for you."

She smiled as she placed another chunk of apple in her mouth. "Thanks Tomoyo."

00 Li Residence/Syaoran's room 00

Syaoran had just got out of the shower and rubbing his hair dry with a towel. He turned around when he heard the door of room open. His amber eyes met his mother's raven black eyes. He took a deep breath and said.

"Mama."

Yelan entered dressed in a light cream color sweater and gray pants. Her hair was tied in a high bun. She walked into the room and sat down on his easy chair. She watched as he quickly dried his hair and placed the damp towel on the back of his chair.

She cleared her throat slightly and said. "I heard you fired Ami-san. Syaoran, that's your third one this month. You can't keep firing people. You're already known as the 'lone wolf'. Who is going to want to be your secretary if you continue down this road?"

He sat down on his bed. "Don't worry there will be someone. Besides I was going to fire her after the 3rd day. She's lucky that I keep her for this long."

"I see… Well as CEO I'm now ordering you to get someone to take Ami-san's place soon and she is the last one you are to ever have. If you fire her then that's it…" Her eyes narrowed as she stared at him. She watched as he nodded his head before continuing. "Now… you've been avoiding the topic and that's why I came up here to talk to you."

"Mama…. If this is about getting married then forget about it. I don't want to talk about it." He said firmly.

"You don't but I do. I've asked Wong-san to find another girl for you. I think she's found the perfect one for you. She's the daughter of another cell phone company." He watched as a large grin appeared on her face. "You know what can happen if you guys get married?"

He sighed and nodded his head slowly. In a monotone voice he answer. "Yes, and that's not why I want to marry her. I want to marry someone I love and want to spend the rest of my life with. Not because I want to merge our company's together."

"I know that…. Why else would I want to you to go on this blind date?" She asked

"Mama… you're not listening…" He paused for a second and then "I want a marriage like XieFia. She may not be rich but she lives a happy life."

At the mention of the name XieFia, her face stiffened. "Well Xiefia was stupid… she should have married Kino-san. If she did, she wouldn't need to be working now."

He let out a soft sigh and said. "Well she didn't. She may be working now but she's happy. I want to be happy Mama. Let me decide who I want to marry."

She stood up and head for the door with a dissatisfied look. She placed her hand on the doorknob and turned it. Just as she was about to step out of the room she turned to face him. In a firm tone she said. "I don't care if you going to marry her or not. I've already arrange for you to meet Choi-san's daughter this weekend."

"Mama" He said turning to face her.

"You're going to meet her and talk to her." She said and then walked out of the room closing the door forcefully.

He sighed and fell back onto the bed. As he was staring at the ceiling his cell phone. He groped around to his right until he found it. Without looking at the screen he said. "This is Syaoran… Oh hi, Meiling… No nothing… Mama just set me up on another blind date."

00 Following Evening/10PM 00

Eriol sat on his side of the futon reading. He looked up as Tomoyo entered with a disappointed look on her face. He placed his book a side and helped her sit down. He then started to massage her shoulder and said.

"Something wrong at work?" She shook her head. "Then what is it?"

"It's Sakura…. She took one another part-time job this time it starts at midnight." She said with a sigh

"Midnight? That's not good." He said

"Well that's what I told her but she's still taking it." She turned to face him and asked "Isn't there a place at your company for her. She can't keep working like this. What am I going to tell Touya when he calls?" She started to talk faster as she continued to think.

Eriol gently squeezed her shoulder and said. "Relax, that's not going to happen. I just thought of somewhere where she'll be perfect. I'll have Meiling-chan interview her."

A bright smile appeared on her face. "Really?" He nodded his head "Great let me tell her and I have the perfect outfit for her…" She stood up and hurried out of the room

00 Next day/ Bright Glow Corp/1PM 00

Sakura and Meiling walked down the hall of the company. Sakura flatten out her forest green button down top as Meiling spoke. "Let me show you where you'll be working."

She nodded her head and followed Meiling down the hall. Along the way Meiling introduced her to other people.

When they finally stopped Meiling pulled on the handle and said. "You'll be our General Manager's secretary. He's right now in a meeting."

She nodded and then walked further into the room. She noticed a window with white blinds and desk with a computer a few feet a way from it. She walked around it and gently ran her fingers over it. She then turned towards Meiling and said,

"This desk is really clean."

"Yeah, Li-san likes things clean. He has a couple of rules for you to follow but I'm sure you'll do fine." Meiling said sat on the coach, which was directly across the desk.

As she was looking around the room the door to the office opened and Meiling stood up. She turned around just as Meiling said "Syaoran, I'd like you to meet your new secretary; Kinomoto, Sakura."

Syaoran amber eyes quickly scanned her outfit, which was a light pink skirt suit with a white sparkling top. He then turned to Meiling and said. "She'll be fine… She can start now. Tell Kiko-san to start her paycheck from today."

Meiling nodded and then excused herself, leaving Sakura and Syaoran in the room, which grow very quite.

-------------------- --------------

AN: that's all for now. I hope you all liked this chapter. Don't forget to review! Until then, bye!!


	5. part 5

Thanks for all the reviews. Keep them coming and here is the next part!

------------------ ---------------------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

----------------------- ----------------

The Heart Knows

Part 5

Sakura turned and faced him. She bowed and said. "My name is Kinomoto, Sakura…" She stood up to find Syaoran at his office door.

He turned towards her and said, "Bring me a cup of coffee, no sugar. You'll also need a note pad. There is one on the desk." Then walked in to his office leaving her standing there.

A few minutes later she walked into the office and placed the cup on the desk in front of Syaoran, where he sat waiting. She took a step back watched as he picked up the cup and took a sip. She watched as he gently placed the cup down and asked. "How is it?"

He looked up at her and said. "It's ok… Now here are my rules… 1. You are to get here at 8:30 and leave at 5 on the dot. 2. Have my office dusts by the time I get here, which is 8:45."

She interjected and said. "Wait that only gives me 15 minutes. There is no way I can do it in 15 minutes."

"Well that's not my problem… now on to 3. What I tell you do you must do…4. You can only leave early if you tell me in advance." He paused to see if she had any questions. When she did not he continued and said. "If you have no questions you can leave for today. You'll start tomorrow."

She nodded and then hurried and exited the room.

00 Friday/4:30 PM 00

Sakura turned her seat slightly to the right. She watched as the document she just typed up print out. She turned her head a fraction to right when the door to Syaoran's office open.

She stood up as he reached her desk. "Li-san what can I do for you? The document you need is getting printed."

He nodded and then handed her a piece of yellow paper. "Here I need this completed by the weekend. Don't forget to bring them in on Monday."

She took paper and read what was written in it. She looked up at him and said in a slightly bewilder tone. "This is a bunch of errands which has nothing to do with the company. Number four: pick up your green shirt from the cleaners?" She pointed to the task she just mentioned.

"Do you remember my list of rules?" She nodded her head. "Well just complete the items on the list. How do you know that the shirt I want you to get has nothing to do with my job?"

When she didn't respond he said. "Good, I have a meeting at another company. I won't be back. So take messages for me." Then he walked back into his office.

She sighed as she sat down again. She took the list and glared at it. – This has nothing to do with my job. Now I have to run around and do what he wants. No wonder the last girl quit. If I didn't need this job I would quit too. –

00 Watashi Residence/ 7PM 00

Syaoran entered the apartment and was greeted by his sister. He slipped his shoes off and then made his way to the living room. He sat down on the coach and waited as she returned with a cup of tea.

"They went out again huh?" He asked.

She nodded and said. "It's father / daughter night at the scouts. So why did you come?"

" Mama set me up again for tomorrow. And this time I can't get out of it." He said setting his cup down.

"Well that's Mama. She's afraid that you'll never get married." XieFia said as she picked up her cup and took a sip.

"I want to marry someone when I'm ready. Not when she thinks I should. I'm only 27 years old." He said taking another sip from his cup and setting it down once more.

"Just go and see what happens. This is the third one this month. You've turned down so many already. What's so different about this one?" She asked staring into her amber eyes

00 E &T's house/ Dinning area/7:30PM 00

Tomoyo entered carrying a tray. She set it down on the table before sitting down. She smiled as Eriol and Sakura placed their miniature fork into the fruit. They all ate in silence until Eriol asked.

"How did everything at work going?"

Sakura placed her fork down and turned to look at him. "Is there something wrong with Li-san?"

"What do you mean?" He asked placed his fork into one of the slices of pear.

"He gave me a list of errands for me to do for him, like buy new dish rag. I'm his secretary, not maid." She said in a slightly annoyed tone.

Tomoyo couldn't help but giggle as Eriol just smiled. He swallowed what he had in his mouth and said. "That's how Syaoran is… He's really cold towards people. The only person he does speak too is me, Meiling-chan and his mother, who as you know is the CEO."

"So that's why I heard some people calling him the 'lone wolf' at work. But he deserves that name. The only time he really talks to me is when he needs something." She said as she placed her fork into another slice of fruit.

"It's not you… He's very picky about how things are done around his office. That's why he's already gone though like twenty secretary's this year. None of the girls could deal with him." He paused and asked turning to face her and he draw his fork half way to his mouth. "How many rules did he give you?"

Sakura swallowed what she had in her mouth before answering. "I have four."

He nodded as Tomoyo said. "Man, you're lucky… He's given other girl's twenty rules…."

Sakura nearly choked on the pear in her mouth. "Did you say twenty?" Tomoyo and Eriol both nodded their heads. She took a deep breath and said. "Man, then I'm lucky…." – Why did he give me so little. Is it because I returned his pen? But it didn't seem like he recognized me…. –

00 Saturday/ 2PM 00

Syaoran sat across from a girl a year older than him. The girl had short light blue hair and silver eyes. She wore straight dress with buttons down the front. Her purse rested gently on her lap. They both had ordered a cup of coffee.

The girl, Eun, broke the silence. "So you like this café? I just returned from New York City. I haven't been in Tokyo for about five years."

"New York huh? Sounds great. What did you do there?" He asked as he leaned back in his armchair.

"Well I worked at my father company. To tell you the truth I've never done this before. What I mean is that I've never really been on a blind date before. Have you?" she asked with a small smile on her lips.

"I've been on about ten of these this month." He answered in an airy tone.

Eun nodded her head slightly. "I see. So you must be an expert at this."

"Yeah, you can say that." His amber eyes darted from left or right for a moment. When his eyes returned to Eun, she smiled and excused herself to use the restroom.

He sighed once she disappeared. As he sat there he noticed a waitress by the large window. He watched as the girl took the customer's order. Then followed as she turned around. – That's Kinomoto Sakura. What's she doing here? –

Sakura ripped off the order sheet. As she slipped the pad back into her black and white apron she noticed Syaoran's arm in the air. She tucked some of her hair behind her ear and walked over to him.

"Li-san, what can I do for you?" She asked as her emerald eyes sparkled.

"That's what I would like to know…. You're my secretary. How can you work at a place like this?" He asked leaning slightly towards her, on the left.

She blinked before answering. "Li-san I got this job before I started to work for you. I had to finish off the week. But if you're worried that I won't be able to get the things on your list done, don't worry I have it taken care of." She said with a small smile on her face.

Just then Eun came back and sat down. She glanced at the couple and said. "Sorry I took so long." She looked at Syaoran and asked. "Did you want to order something?"

Syaoran looked at her and said. "No, but I'd like to introduce you to my girlfriend." He stood up and placed his around Sakura's shoulder.

She turned and blinked at him. She then looked at Eun who had a confused look on her face. She was about to say something when Eun spoke up first.

"I'm sorry, I'm not sure if I had you correctly. Did you say this waitress is your girlfriend?"

He nodded his head and said. "Yes Choi, Eun. I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Kinomoto Sakura."

--------------- ------------

AN: That's all for now. Hope you like this chapter. More twists to come. Keep reviewing and I'll try to update soon. Until then, bye!!!


	6. part 6

Thanks for all the reviews.

--------------- -----------------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

------------------ ---------------

The Heart Know

Part 6

Eun blinked and then said. "Oh I didn't know that she was your girlfriend." She paused for a second before continuing. Her eyes narrowed as she spoke "If you had a girlfriend why did you come on this blind date?"

Syaoran cleared his throat and said. "It's complicated. I'm sorry that you had to come here." He turned towards Sakura and said. "Let's go…"

Sakura wanted to respond but he had rushed her towards the door. She quickly removed her apron and handed it to her co-worker as she left. – What is going on here? –

00 Beach/1 hr later 00

They had drove in silence from the café to the beach. Once they got there he turned off the ignition and got out of the car. He walked towards the front and leaned against the front of the car.

She sat in the front in silence. Her hair was released from it's short ponytail. She had been playing with her rubber band for last twenty minutes. She looked at up at him and then unbuckled the seat beat. She got out of the car and walked over to him.

With her hand on the hood she asked. "What was that?"

"What was what?" He asked turning his head a fraction for a second.

"That, back at the café…. Why did you tell her that I was your girlfriend?" She asked staring at his profile.

"Cause I needed to get out of there and you were just there." He said as a light breeze blow pass them. He then said. "Think of that was repaying your debt at the airport."

"I see. So you did remember… Why didn't say anything before?" She asked.

He took in the breath of salt air before answering her. "Cause there is no point…"

"You know for the General Manager of a large cell phone company you don't have much to say." She said looking at into the ocean. "Anyway I'm glad that I can help… If you'll excuse me I have to head back to work and finish off that list you gave me." With that she started to walk towards the boardwalk.

He turned his head and shouted after her. "And about what just happened at the café. Forget it ever happen."

She turned around and shouted back in return as the ocean breeze blow through her hair. "You don't have to tell me twice. I won't tell a soul."

00 Monday/6:45 AM 00

Sakura sighed, as she looked at herself in the full-length mirror. She ran her hands through her curly honey amber hair. After making sure that the outfit she wore today was prefect she turned around and walked towards her desk.

She sighed again as she stared at the large amount of items she had to carry into office today. She kneeled down and just started at it. – This is going to suck…. – She then started to gather the twenty bags, which covered her desk, in to her arms.

00 Bright Glow Corp/8:15 00

Eriol and Sakura walked down the hall. They each had ten bags in their hands. They came to a stop in front of Syaoran office. She turned to him and said. "Thanks for driving me here today."

He shook his head and said. "It's alright…. I couldn't like you come into the city, on the train, with all these bags." He started to hand over the bag in his hand. He then asked. "You sure you don't want me to help you."

She chuckled and said, "No thanks… I think I got it covered. I'm just going to do my job and that's it…" With her few free fingers she pushed opened the office door, staggering in, in the process.

00 Yelan's office/11:23AM 00

Syaoran nodded as Ayumi, Yelan's secretary, placed two cups of tea on the coffee table. He watched as she gave him a small smile and then exited the office. He lifted up his cup and took a sip.

Yelan got up from before her desk and walked towards the mini conference area. She tucked her gray skirt under herself before sitting across from him. She picked up her cup and took a quick sip. As she gently placed the cup down she said. "So it's been two weeks since you got your new secretary. How is everything going?"

He looked up at her. "Everything is fine…"

"Good, well I signed off on the newest project. Your department should be getting it back soon. Once that happens you guys can start on it." She said leaning back on the leather armchair.

"That's good to know…" He said lifting the cup up to his mouth once more.

"Now that we got business out of the way let's talk about the personal area. Wong-san called and said that Choi, Eun wishes not to see you again. I take it things didn't go well." She said staring him in the eyes.

"They never do Mama. You know I'm not into the blind dates." He said also leaning back into the leather coach.

"I see… and I also found out that you told Choi-san you have a girlfriend." She paused as he looking into her eyes. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" She asked.

He took in a deep breath before letting it out slowly. "Cause I wasn't sure if it's going to work out. Besides you never gave me a chance…"

A small smile appeared on her slender face. "Well now you have a chance. Why don't you bring her over to dinner this Friday?"

He buttoned his suit jacket. He finished off his cup of tea and said. "We'll see Mama… I'll have to ask her. I better get back to work." With that he stood up and exited the office.

00 Syaoran's office/ 2:34 PM 00

Sakura stood up from her seat when Syaoran entered. As he walked towards her desk she said. "Meiling-san…. Is waiting for you in your office."

He nodded then entered his office. He then stopped and said. "Deliver the documents over to UT before four this afternoon." He then went inside.

She sighed as she sat back down. She turned to fast her computer and continued to type up the documents he had given her earlier that day. She stopped midway and sighed. – I'm going to get lots of gray hairs on this job. He makes me so nervous and never smiles… why doesn't he smile?… Arrgh, why do I even care… he's the mean one dragging me away from the job…. If he wasn't my boss I'd give him a piece of my mind. –

She reached for her Winnie the Pooh mug. She chugged down the rest of the water. She placed the cup down once it was empty and took a deep breath.

00 Syaoran's office 00

He found her sitting on the dark blue coach. He walked up to it and sat down on the armchair. "You got here fast. I thought you'd still be at the meeting."

She shook her head as she sat there. "Nope, everything ran smoothly. I also brought over the document's Aunty Yelan signed." She reached for the rectangular white envelope sitting next to her on the coach.

He took it and placed it on the coffee table. "I'll have Kinomoto take care of it."

"That's good…. Oh by the way Aunty Yelan asked me if I knew the girl you were dating." She noticed his slightly panicked expression and said. "Don't worry, I didn't tell her you weren't dating anyone."

"Good, …"

"But you know she's going to find out sooner or later that you're not dating anyone." She said looking into his amber eyes.

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Don't worry about it… I'll worry about it when the time comes."

She just shook her head in response. – I'd like to see you dig your way out of this…. –

00 Two days later/8:40 AM 00

Syaoran and Meiling sat across from each other in a café. They had finished dinner and decided to go out of drinks. They both sat in silence, nursing their drink.

"So…. Why is that you wanted to have dinner with me?" She asked tucking her raven hair behind her ear.

He looked up at her, his dark purple tie slightly lose around his neck. He racked his hands through his hair and said. "You remember a couple of days ago you said that you think we should date."

She nodded her head gingerly. "Yeah…."

"Well I think we should just skip the dating part and just get married." He said looking in to her ruby eyes.

She stared back at him in silence. She lifted her coffee cup and took a long drink out of it before putting it back down. She took a deep breath before she could answer.

---------------------- -------------

AN: that's all for now. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Hoping to get 3 reviews before my next update. Until then, bye!


	7. part 7

Thanks for all the reviews. Updates are fast cause right now I'm on break so I can update. once school starts I don't know if i'll have time. enjoy!

------------------- ------------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

--------------- -----------------

The Heart Knows

Part 7

Meiling stared at Syaoran who awaited her answer. She took a deep breath and then said. "You want to get married? As in spending the rest of our lives together as husband and wife?'

He nodded his head. "Yes, I've thought about what you said and if I had to pick someone to spend the rest of life with it would be you." He paused and then said. "You and I have been best friends since 1st grade in Hong Kong. Why not get married. Besides Mama already likes you."

She smiled and said. "Ok, Li Syaoran let's get married."

"Good, we can meet my mother for dinner on Friday." He said lifting up his cup and taking a sip of his coffee.

00 Sakura's room/ 9PM 00

Sakura tossed her pink fluff towel on to her desk. She then walked to the closet and pulled out her blankets for her bed. She then sat down on the futon and unfolded her blanket.

As the blanket fell gently over her legs there was a knock on her door. She looked up and said. "Enter."

Eriol entered and closed the door behind him. He sat down on the floor with small smile on his lips. He noticed that she was ready for bed and said. "Sorry, I didn't know you were going to bed. Would you like me to leave?"

She shook her head. "No, No, I just thought I'd rest. What brings you here?"

He smiled and said. "Well I haven't seen you around work lately and was wondering how you were doing at Syaoran's."

She let out a sigh. She looked into his midnight blue eyes and said. "I can't believe the two of you are friends. How can you be friends with someone who barely says two words unless it's job related?"

"He's not that bad once you get to know him." Said Eriol "He's just very serious about his work. You know after all his mother is the president of the company."

"I know… it's just strange… And he treats me like his maid. I'm not surprise all the other secretaries quit before me. If I didn't need to money I'd quit too. But I know Onii-chan would be mad if he found out I quit because of the 'boss from hell'," She paused and then said. "It would be nice if he said one nice thing to me."

Eriol reached over and patted her arm. "Don't worry… You'll understand Syaoran better. Just give it some time." He then stood up and said. "Well I'll see you tomorrow… Would you like me to drive you?"

She shook her head. "No thanks. I'll just take the train since I already brought monthly tickets. Besides. I have lots of work to do before he get there."

Eriol nodded and then left the room gently closing the door behind him.

00 E&T's room/ few minutes later 00

Tomoyo looked up from her sketchbook and said. "So everything is going fine with Sakura." Her purple eyes followed him as he started to undress and get ready for bed.

"Yeah, she's just tiered from work. You know how Syaoran is. … If we didn't know him we'd like he's a 'boss from hell'. Every secretary he had quit because of his cold attitude." He said as he slipped on his pajama bottoms.

She released her hair from its braid and nodded before returning to her sketch. She then looked up as he crawled into covers with her on the floor. "That's because he's still getting over Nakura… For one thing she took the money and left without a word."

"I know, it's been 7 years and he's still having trouble with it…which makes things hard for Meiling. She's been waiting for him." Said Eriol

"Well hopeful he'll get over her soon and Meiling will have a chance." She said as she placed her pencil and sketchbook off to the side. She the gently poked Eriol and said. "Can you turn off the light's sweetie?"

He sighed and said. "But I did yesterday…"

She smiled and said. "Well you lost a game of rock, paper scissor this morning it's your turn." She pulled the blanket from him and pointed to the light switch. He sighed and got up from the bed.

00 Next day/8:30AM 00

Syaoran sat at his desk. His hand rest on top with a flower shaped necklace in his hands. His amber eyes stared deeply at it as he sat there. – It's been seven years, yet I can't seem to get myself to get over it. –

The office door opened causing him to look up. He quickly pulled open the draw and dropped the necklace into it. He cleared his throat as Sakura stood there with a rag in her hand.

"Sorry, Li-san. I didn't know you were coming in so early." She said giving a slightly bow.

"It's alright… I just wanted to check on something." He pushed his seat back. He then stood up and slipped on his coat.

As he walked about his desk he said. "I'm going out to for some breakfast. Have this room dusted by the time I get back at in half an hour."

She nodded and stepped aside. He glanced at her outfit, which was a light purple flowing knee length skirt. She wore a button down blouse and a gray jacket over it. He then tugged slightly on his jacket before leaving the room.

Once he was gone she let out a sighed. – Man I thought he'd never leave…. – She then pulled her curly hair into a ponytail. She walked over to his desk and started to wipe the dust off the computer screen. She tried to roll the chair a way from desk but found it stuck.

She bent down and checked the wheels of the chair she found that a necklace caught in the wheel. After untangling it she stood up and stared it. It was scratched and the flower pendent that hung from it was slight chipped.

What a shame. I better get it fixed. – She slipped it into her coat pocket and continued to dust the room.

00 Li Residence/7:43 PM 00

Yelan had a smile plastered on her face as she sat in the living room with Meiling and Syaoran. FieFie and XieFia were in the kitchen getting dinner ready.

Yelan smiled and said glancing at Syaoran. "I'm so glad that Syaoran's girlfriend is you," She turned to him and asked. "Why didn't you tell me you were dating Meiling?"

Meiling placed her teacup down and said. "Aunty Yelan… It's not Syaorn's fault … I told him to keep a secret but to tell you the truth the reason I came over is because Syaoran and I want to get married."

Yelan looked and Syaoran with an even large smile. "Is it true?" She asked, as FieFie walked into the living room to tell them dinner was ready.

"What's going on?" FieFie asked looking at Yelan as Syaoran and Meiling just sat there.

"Your brother and Meiling want to get married. Ahh. I'm so happy." Yelan asked looking at FieFie

FieFie tucked some of her hair behind her ear and said. "Really? They want to get married. Wow, that's great… I can't wait to tell XieFia.. " She then turned and rushes into the kitchen where her older sister was setting the last dish onto a plate.

00 Outside Li Residence/9:30 PM 00

XieFia and Meiling stood outside in the light fall air. XieFia turned to Meiling and said "Thanks for getting Mama to invite me to dinner. It's been a while since I've seen her. Yet she still can't believe I married Hiroshi and not the guy she picked."

Meiling giggled and said. "Don't worry, Aunty Yelan has a soft heart. She may say that she doesn't want to see you but I know that she's glad that you came. I'm sure Hiroshi and Yuri will be able to join us next time." She then slipped on her coat.

"Yeah, well it will be a while. And congratulations on your engagement to my brother. I bet people at work are going to surprise to hear about this." XieFia said as Syaoran walked through the front door.

"I'm sure they will be…" she said as Syaoran unlocked the car for them so they could enter.

As Meiling and him entered the car he turned to her and asked. "What were you guys talking about?"

She smiled causing her ruby eyes to sparkle and said. "Nothing… just some girl stuff. Nothing you'd be interested in."

He glanced at them once more before starting the car.

---------------------- -----------------------

AN: That's all for now. Sorry if it got boring again. It will get better. Keep reviewing.Hope you all enjoyed that chapter. Until the next one, bye!!


	8. part 8

Thanks for all the reviews! Keep them coming!

------ -----

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

----------- --------

The Heart Knows

Part 8

Sakura entered the elevator after finishing lunch. She stood on the right side of the elevator in front of the control panel. As she pressed the button for the desire floor two other girls entered. Their ID's swung slightly as they stood still. She turned towards them slight and nodded her head. They nodded in return.

As the elevator started to move she couldn't help but over hear their conversation.

"So did you hear, Meiling-san and Li-san are getting married?" Said the girl closes to Sakura.

"Really? Meiling… the one on Li-san's team… The one who hired his new secretary?" Said the other girl.

"Yes, I know what I heard… I heard it from Aiko-san from the accounting department." Responded the girl standing next to Sakura.

"Wow, I never thought anyone would marry Li-san. He's so cold…" Said the second girl.

The elevator came to a stop. Sakura glanced at the number that lite up. She fixed the ID dangling from her neck. She then stepped out of the elevator.

As she walked down the hall her mind floated back to the conversation she heard on the elevator. – Meiling-san and Li-san…. This is hard to believe. – She suddenly came to a stop when she bumped into someone. She looked up to find that it was Meiling.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I should have watched where I was going." She said to Meiling.

"It's alright…" Meiling said with a small smile on her face. "I've been thinking about other things also."

"Oh… " She said as they stood in the hall. She then looked up and said. "I don't know if I should say thins, but I heard that you and Li-san are getting married. Is it true?" She asked looking into Meiling's eyes.

Meiling smiled and gave a slight giggle. "Yes, it's true we're getting married. My, word sure spreads fast around here. We're getting married in three month on April 1st…:" She noticed Sakura's expression and asked. "Sakura-san is there something wrong?"

She shook her head and said. "No, nothing… I'm just trying to figure out what you see in Li-san. He seems like a very boring person. He doesn't even smile. All he talks about is work."

Meiling smiled and said. "Don't worry. That's why people at him call him the 'lone wolf' but he's really nicer then you think."

She just sighed and said. "IF you say so… I just don't see it. Anyway I guess congratulations are in order. Meiling-san… Congratulation on your engagement."

"Meiling smiled and said. "Thank you Sakura-san. Thank you…"

00 Next day/ 2:34PM 00

Sakura placed two cup of tea on the coffee table. She placed her hand on the side as Syaoran looked up and said. "The white envelope needs to delivered to UT today. Once you're done just come back and file the documents I got you earlier today." She nodded and then exited the room.

Once the door of the office closed Eriol looked at Syaoran and said. "Don't you think you're being a little mean? I mean why can't you just let her leave for the day?"

Syaoran placed his cup of tea down and said. "Eriol… you know how I work… Besides they call me the 'lone wolf'- I've got to live up to name."

Eriol shook his head and said. "Well everyone is sure surprised that you and Meilng are getting married." He lifted his cup and took a sip. "Congratulations."

"Thanks Eriol…." He said racking his hand through his messy chestnut hair.

"But Syaoran… as your friend can I say something?" He nodded in response. "This isn't you… Are you marrying Meiling to get Aunty Yelan to stop the blind dates?"

"I like Meiling… I really do… You know we've been best friends since forever. This is the right thing to do. I know Meiling also likes me. There is no problem." He said glancing at Eriol from the rim of his cup.

Eriol leaned back and took a deep breath. "If you say so..But still I think you should reconsider. You've got three months to decide if she is really the one." He then leaned forward slightly picked up his cup.

00 two hours later 00

Eriol handed Syaoran a white rectangular envelope and said. "Here Kinomoto-san told me to give this to you when you stepped out for a moment. I'm guess these are the documents for the new product."

He flatten his tie as he took the envelope as he sat down. He opened it and pulled out the documents. His amber eyes widen and then said. "Kinomoto Sakura… my new secretary?"

"Yes, she told me to tell you, she just finished filing the documents. She's heading over to UT right now." Eriol paused and asked. "What's wrong."

He sighed and headed the documents over to Eriol to look at. After reading the first few lines he said. "This is the contract to UT… So where are the document's from the new product?"

"She must have taken the wrong white envelope. I told Ami before she quit to order more purple envelopes so we can tell the difference between the document." He groaned in frustration. "Now the top secret documents are heading over to our competitor." He stood up and walked over to his desk.

He picked up the phone as Eriol placed the documents back in the envelope. He then placed the phone down and leaned back in his seat. "Damn I forgot that she doesn't have a cell phone." He looked at Eriol and asked. "Why doesn't Kinomoto-san have a cell phone?"

"Yeah. She wouldn't get one. She says that they're too expensive." Eriol replayed placing the sealed envelope on the coffee table.

"Right… Too expensive… That's just great…" He said leaning back in his leather seat.

Just then the door to the office open and Sakura entered clutching a white envelope. She turned towards Syaoran and bowed deeply. As she leaned over, staring at her shoes she said. "I'm really sorry… I took the wrong documents. I should have check before I left the office."

Syaoran stood up from his chair and walked over to the coffee table. He picked up the envelope and handed to her as she stood up again. He took the one in her hand. After checking it he said.

"Kinomoto… Did they see the contents of the documents?"

She shook her head. Her emerald eyes sparked. "No, I was on the bus when I noticed that I took the wrong one. I came right back. I swear they didn't see anything."

He took a deep breath and said. "After delivering the documents find a pay phone and call my cell. Don't ask questions."

She nodded her head gingerly. She glanced at Eriol who just smiled at her. She bowed and then quickly left the room.

He turned to find Eriol with a smirk on his face. "What are you smiling at?" He asked before walking to his desk.

"I'm just surprised you didn't yell at her." Eriol said.

"I would but I'm recovering for a heart attack." His amber eyes narrowed as he said the next part. "And don't you tell a soul what happen. I have a repartition to keep." He then sat down lightly tossing the documents on to his desk.

00 Mall/5:30 PM

Sakura stood in front of the mall. She sighed as a bunch of people entered the large building. She tucked some of her hair behind her ear as she stood there waiting. She clutched the strap of her purse as she glanced at her watch. –Where is he? He's the one who told me wait for him and not to late. –

Just then her emerald eyes caught sight of him as walked up to her. His suit jacket was button and he swung his arms as he walked. She sighed as he reached her. – How can he walk so slow when he's late… 10 minutes?! –

He stopped in front of her and glanced at her. His eyes roamed her outfit before he said. "Come on… we don't have much time." He started to head into the mall.

She followed in tow and asked as they walked. "Wait… where are we going?"

He turned towards her and said. "We are going to fix the areas you are lacking. I must say it is a lot but we'll do what we can."

She froze as they just entered the building. She stared at him with her eyes widen and said in a slightly shaky tone. "What… wait… what are you talking about?"

He sighed as he talked back to her. With his right hand he took hold of her left wrist and said, "Stop asking so many questions and follow me."

---------------------- -------------

AN: that's all for now.. I hope you all enjoyed it. Not sure where this is going or how long it will be but keep reviewing. I have a feeling it will be longer than _Home Shopping Network: His and Her circumstance. _Well please review and I'll update as soon as I can. Until then, bye!


	9. part 9

Thanks for all the reviews. Since class is about to start up again i don't know when i can update again. So enjoy this till my next update.

---------------- -------------------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

--------------- -----------------------

The Heart Knows

Part 9

"Li-san…. Wait… where are you taking me." Sakura asked as they walked through the busy mall. "Aren't you going to answer me?"

Syaoran sighed and said. "Don't worry. I'm not going to … never mind. You'll know when we get there." He said as they now rode the elevator.

She sighed in frustration as the elevator moved slowly. She watched as people walked in and out. She then turned to him when they reached their desired floor. "Are we there yet?"

He took hold of her wrist again and dragged her to counter he was looking for. He turned to her when they finally came to a stop and said. "Pick a cell phone."

She gave him a bewildered look. "Pick a cell phone." She looked at him and then down at the glass case in front of them. She noticed that all the cell phone models had the Bright Glow logo on it. She looked back at him and asked.

"I get to pick one of these?"

"Yes, but you'll have to pay me 200 yen from your check. I'm paying for this phone out of my pocket so I went you to return the money." He said

"In that case I don't want one." She said and turned to walk away but he grabbed her arm and said.

"This is not an option Kinomoto. You can't go around without a cell phone. What happened if you didn't know you took the wrong document today? What if you'd walked into UT with it?" He paused she chewed her lower lip slightly. "You need a cell phone and that's final. Now pick one."

She sighed and bent down to get a better look at the cell phones. She picked out a few that she wanted to see. When she stood back up again she glanced at him, who glanced at the phones. She sighed and stared at the phone on top of the glass case.

00 2 hours later 00

Sakura and Syaoran exited the mall just as the sun was setting. He turned towards her and asked. "Where are you going? Do you want me to give you a lift?"

They stopped walking and she turned to look at him. – One minute he's nice and the next he gives me the cold shoulder. What's wrong with him? – She cleared her throat as she moved her toot back up her shoulder. Her emerald eyes hardened slightly as she said.

"No, I'll just take the bus. I need to save money after all." She then turned to leave.

He watched and then reached into his pocket for his cell phone. He dialed Meiling's number and waited for her to answer. "Yeah, sorry, had some work to take care of. I'll be over at your place in twenty minutes." He then hung up and headed to car, which was parked two blocks away.

00 E&T's House/8:30 PM 00

Tomoyo smiled as she tucked the blue cordless phone before her ear and shoulder. She glanced at Eriol who was peeling an orange. She took the slice he handed to her and said into the phone.

"No, everything is fine Touya. Yes, Sakura… well she's just working late. You know how working for a large company is" She turned her head when she heard the front door close.

Sakura walked into the living room and dropped her toot bag onto the table. Then gently placed the cellphone she just purchased onto the table. She looked at Eriol was sat across from her.

"Oh she just walked in." Tomoyo said and then handed the phone to her.

She took it and said. "hello?" She paused and then said. "Onii-chan… what a surprised. Nope… Just got off work… Really…. Ok… Well call me when he leaves. I'll pick him up." She hung up and handed the phone back to Tomoyo.

She placed her head down and sighed. "I think I'm going to die."

Tomoyo smiled as Eriol continued to peel the oranges on the oak table. She noticed the bag next to Sakura and asked. "Looks like you got a new phone. I thought you weren't going to get one and save up the money."

She heard Sakura sigh and then look at her with her emerald eyes squinted. "I wasn't but my 'lone wolf' boss made me get one." She paused and took one of the slices of oranges Eriol had set on the plate. She placed it in her mouth and chewed it for a few seconds before speaking again. She then gathered her things into her arm stood up. "I've had a long day I'm going to bed." Then she hurried away.

00 Near Meiling's apartment/10PM 00

Meiling and Syaoran leaned against his car. They had been standing there for last ten minutes looking out towards the river. She smiled at him and said. "Thanks for having dinner with me. I know that you've been busy."

He shook his head and said. "No problem. I'm glad to have dinner with you." He then turned back and watched the ferry boats float down the river.

She then turned to him and said. "Syaoran are you sure you want to do this… I mean get married. I just want to make sure you want to go through with his."

"Yes, I'm sure." He removed his right hand from his pants pocket. He reached for her left hand and held it. "I'm sure… You don't have to worry."

Her ruby eyes started deeply into his amber one. "I just want to make sure you really want to do this. I'm glad you are sure." She then turned her head back towards the river.

00 2 wks later/ Syaoran's office 00

Syaoran walked in dressed in a gray suit with a white shirt and dark purple tie. His hair was gelled up in the front. He walked towards Sakura's desk to find her reading a magazine. He cleared his throat to get her attention.

She looked up, tucking her lose curls behind her ear. She stood up and said. "Li-san what can I do for you?"

He glanced down at the magazine and then back at her. He then asked, "What are you reading?"

She quickly closed it and stuffed it in her bag. She then lowered her head and said, "It's a gossip magazine…. You were on the cover." She then looked up to find him narrowing his amber eyes.

"Did you find anything interesting in there about me?" She shook her head in response. "This is an office. You are my secretary… If you want to read magazines do it on your own time. Do you understand?"

She nodded her head and said. "Sorry, Li-san… It won't happen again."

"Now, get me the file I gave you last week and bring me a cup of green tea." He then turned and she turned around to the files on shelve behind her and started to look for the file he was asking for.

She sighed when she finally found it. She stared at the cover. – Why is he so grumpy today? I really don't understand him. –

00 Syaoran's office/ 10 minutes later 00

Syaoran franticly looked through the side drawer of his desk. His amber eyes narrowed in frustration as he continued to look for the item. – Where can it be? I know I put it in here.-

He looked up when Sakura entered and placed the file and green tea on his desk. He stopped looking long enough to say. "You can go…."

She stood there for a few minutes before asking. "Is there something I can do for you? What are you looking for? Maybe I've seen it."

He sighed as he sat up and then leaned back in his chair. He took a sip of his tea before speaking. "Ok, …. Have you seen this flower shaped depend on a silver chain?"

------------------ ---------------

AN: That's all for now… Hope it wasn't too boring…. I'll try to update soon. Don't forget to review the chapter. Until then, Bye!


	10. part 10

Thanks for all the reviews. Hope this chapter ties you over till i finally update.

-------------- -----------------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

------------- ------------------

The Heart Knows

Part 10

Syaoran stared into Sakura's emerald eyes waiting for an answer. After a few minutes he leaned forward in his seat and asked. "Well have you seen what I'm looking for?"

Sakura chewed her lower lip. She adverted her emerald eyes. – Could it be the necklace I …. – She looked back at him. Her emerald eyes stared into his amber ones. She took a deep breath before saying

"Nope, I haven't seen it. I mean I dust your office every day…"

He then frustratedly hit the top of his desk with his fist. He then leaned back and took in deep breaths. He then said without looking up. "You can go…"

She gave a slightly bow and then exited the office.

00 Sakura's desk/ a few minutes later 00

She sat down at her desk. She turned towards her computer and open the word processing program. She started to type but stopped. – Why is he acting like that? I mean I understand the magazine but what can be so important that he'd be screeching his drawer like that. – She took a deep breath and flipped open the file next to her.

She stared at it for a few minutes before continuing to type. But she stopped a few seconds later. – Is that necklace really that important to him? What….. why do I care? –

She took a sip from the cup next to her before continuing to work.

00 Two days later/ Li Residence 00

Yelan stood happily as Meiling entered the living. She waited till Meiling sat down on the coach before sitting herself down on the armchair. She also waited till Wei set down two cups of tea on the coffee table before speaking.

"I'm so glad you decided to come to dinner. I know it's been really busy at work." She said as Meiling lifted up a cup and took a sip.

"It's really no problem Aunty Yelan…" Meiling replayed setting her cup down.

"Well I'm just glad that you're here and that you and Syaoran are getting married. I didn't know you guys were dating." She said as FieFie entered the living room carrying a white gift bag.

Meiling smiled as she placed her hands on her lap. "Well Syaoran and I never really dated… But I guess we've been friends for so long that it seems like we've dated."

FieFie sat down on the purple cushion bench. She crossed her legs at the ankle and handed Yelan the gift bag. "Here you go Mama." She then turned to Meiling and said. "My brother deserves a girl like you. You know I always thought you two would get married some day."

Meiling lowered her head slightly causing some of her hair to drape over her shoulder. "Well thank you FieFie –chan… I always wanted a little sister like you."

Yelan smiled and said. "I'm so glad that we're all getting along." She reached into the bag and pulled out a slender velet box. "Now since Syaoran isn't home from work I thought I'd give this to you now."

Meiling took the box and opened it slowly to reveal a sparkling diamond and ruby bracelet. She turned her head a slight fraction and looked at Yelan and said. "Aunty Yelan… This is beautiful. Thank you."

Yelan smiled and patted her hand. "I'm so glad you like it… I got this for my future daughter in law when Syaoran was just a few days old. I had FieFie take it to the jewlary store and had to wash."

Meiling snapped the box closed and said with a smile on her face. "Well I love it. Thank you… I'll wear it the day of the wedding."

FieFie smiled and clapped her hands slightly. She turned and said with her eyes gleaming; "So when are you and my brother getting married?"

"In two month… April 1st." Meiling replayed with a slight blush on her face.

"Well we don't have much time. But I'm sure we'll get it done in time." Said Yelan leaning back in her chair.

00 Meiling's apartment/8:54PM 00

Syaoran removed his coat and draped it on the back of the arm chair in the living room. He then sat down on the coach, waiting for Meiling to return with coffee. As he waited his eyes fell upon a picture frame next to the television set, which was directly across from him..

"I can't believe you still kept that photo." He said as Meiling set two mugs of coffee on to the table.

She smiled as she glanced towards the photo he was talking about. "Yeah, well it was our first trip together since we got out of college." She turned towards him and asked. "You don't like it?…"

He gave his head and slight shake. "No, it just I'm surprised you'd keep a photo like that."

She smiled as she sat back in the armchair; he had draped his coat. "Well I did… Don't worry… I'm not going to use it blackmail you." She said before giggling and casting a glanced at the photo, which showed the both of them covered in mud.

He took a sip of his coffee and then said. "I hope Mama.. didn't scare you while I was coming home. Maybe next time you should wait for me and we'll go home together."

Meiling smiled and said. "Syaoran, I'm a big girl. I can handle myself. Nothing happened while we wanted for you to come home from the office." She paused to drink some of her coffee. As she gently set the cup down she said. "It's not like Aunty Yelan can tell me embrassing story about you when you were younger. Don't forget I was there for most of it."

He smirked and took a sip from his cup. "Yeah you were." He said after placing his cup down.

00 Following evening/ Sakura's room/11:45PM 00

Sakura slept peacefully under the covers. She rolled over and sighed. Then as she ran removed her right hand from under the yellow and white covers, her cell phone rang. She sighed and covered her head with her pillow.

The ringing stopped but continued a few seconds later. She sighed and crawled under her blanket till she reached the other side. She slide the screen up and said in a sleepy tone, "Hello?"

"Kinomoto, it's me…. Li Syaoran. Are you a sleep?" Came Syaoran's voice over the phone.

She sighed and sat down on the covers of her futon. "Li-san it's almost midnight… What is it?" She said with a slightly yawn.

"I've looked over where are you sure you haven't seen it?" He asked.

"Seen what?" She asked running her hand through her messy curly amber hair.

"The necklace… you know the one with the flower pendent." At the statement all the sleepiness she felt disappear. When she didn't respond he said. "So… Kinomoto…"

She took a deep breath and said "No, Li-san… I haven't seen it.. I mean if I saw it I would have placed it on your desk." She paused and then said. "Li-san it's pretty late and I have to get to the office tomorrow so better get to bed." She then slipped the cover back on and turned off her phone.

She sighed and turned on her desk lamp. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. – This is not good…. I'm going to have to find a way to get it back to him…. – She quickly switched off the lamped and crawled back under the covers. Her head popped back out from under the covers. She grabbed her pillow and fluffed it a few times before letting her head hit the pillow. – Must get some sleep… figure it out tomorrow. –

-------------------------- ---------

AN: That's all for now… More S&S and E&T will appear in the next chapter… Please review and I'll try to update soon. Until then, Bye!!!!!!!!!!!


	11. part 11

Here is the next part. Keep the reviews coming.

----------------- --------------

For the S&S moments a good song to listen to is _Can't help falling in Love- by _A-teens(upbeat version) or Elvis Presley (slow version)

------------------ ------------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

----------------------- --------

The Heart Knows

Part 11

Tomoyo and Eriol looked up from their breakfast as Sakura zoomed pass them. She poured herself a cup of her coffee into a pink thermos. She then grabbed a piece of toast on the table. She stopped when Tomoyo called her name.

"What's wrong? Looks like your skirts on fire. Why are you in such a hurry." Tomoyo asked as she flipped some of her wavey violet hair behind her shoulder.

"I just have to get into the city to pick something up." She said as she chewed some of the toast she bite off. She then slipped on her pink peak coat.

"Well do you want to give you a lift?" asked Eriol

She shook her head causing her curls to bounce. "Nope. I've got everything covered. Better get going before I miss my train." She then waved good-bye and headed out the door with her tote bag over her shoulder.

Tomoyo sighed and looked at her husband. "She seems to be jumpy. Did something happen at work with her and Syaoran?"

Eriol placed his coffee cup gently down on the table. He flattened his dark red tie and said. "Not sure… I've seen Syaoran but he hasn't said anything to me."

"You don't think there something going on between the two of them do you?" she asked with a gleam in her eyes.

He nearly choked on his toast. He quickly gulped down some coffee and said. "What? Where do you get this thought? No… Besides he and Meiling-chan are engaged."

She shrugged her shoulders. "Hey I'm just saying. It looks like something is going on… Or maybe something will happen. I'm just saying that because she's been talking about him a lot."

He chuckled and patted her hand. "Sweetie, I think you've been watching too many dramas. Nothing is going on…."

She sighed and nodded head. – If you say so… but I still say that something is… They just don't know it yet. –

00 Elevator/1 PM 00

Sakura entered the elevator clutching a few files. She smiled at Meiling who stood in the corner. She entered and pressed her desired floor.

They rode in silence when Sakura turned towards her and asked. "Meiling-san… Can I ask you a question? It's about Li-san."

Meiling turned her head a fraction to the right. She crossed her arms in front of her dark red pants suit with a black top. "I know many people at work think Syaoran is cold. But he's really isn't. If there is anything I could help you with..."She paused waiting for Sakura's question.

"For the pass few days Li-san has been looking for this flower pendent necklace. Is there something about it? Did you give it to him?" She asked looking at Meiling, who adverted her gaze for a second.

"The pendent belonged to a very good friend of Syaoran. She left Japan seven years ago. He just likes to keep it to remained himself of her." Meiling said after a few seconds.

"Oh… I see…." She replayed just as the elevator doors opened. She turned and gave Meiling a quick bow before exiting the elevator.

Once the door closed Meiling sighed. She closed her ruby eyes for a second and took a deep breath. – He's still holding on to it… He still hasn't forgotten her. –

00 Syaoran's office/5:15 PM 00

Sakura entered the office. In her arms was a file, coat and tote bag. She noticed Syaoran sitting at his desk reading a file. She walked up to him and stood a few feet away. She then placed a file on desk.

He looked up at her. His amber eyes soften a bit as she stood there. "You're leaving late."

"I know.. I know… I just wanted to finish something. It won't happen again." She said as she stood there. She then said. " I finished the report.."

He took the file and placed it on his 'in box', which sat in the upper right hand corner of desk, next to his phone. "I'll look at it tomorrow. You can go for the day."

She nodded her head slightly. She then slipped her bag over her shoulder. She was about to turn away when she stopped. She opened her bag and pulled out square red valet box. She stared at it for a few minutes and then walked back up to his desk.

He looked up when he spotted the box. "What's this?" He asked as she took a step back. He lifted it up opened it. His eyes widen slightly.

"I found it about a week ago caught in the wheel of your chair. It was scratched so I took it to get it fix. If I knew this meant so much to you I would have returned it to you earlier." She said

He looked up at her. "Why didn't you tell me you found it? Why?" His voice slightly shaking as he asked.

"I don't know.. I really don't know.. But I'm returning it to you now." She paused and then said; "Well I better get going."

She stopped once more as she heard him open his side drawer. She turned her head a fraction and watched as he placed the box inside. She then cleared her throat and said. "I know this isn't my place… But I have to.. Meiling-chan is really nice to me and I don't want to see ether one of you get hurt.…"

He looked up at her. He watched as she took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "It isn't right… to you, Meiling and whoever that necklace belonged too. I'm guessing that this person meant a lot to you if you're holding onto something like that. But don't… Don't let the past get in the way of your new relationship."

"Kinomoto." He started to say as he sat behind his desk.

"Just let me finish… I don't care if you fire me… But I have to say it…" She said her emerald eyes staring deeply into his amber ones. " If you're holding on to something like that and freak out when it's gone missing, you're not ready… You're not ready for a new relationship, let alone get married. So think about what you're about to do… Be fair to both you and Meiling-chan." She then quickly bowed and left the room.

00 E &T's house/7:30 PM 00

Tomoyo and Eriol glanced at each other as they all sat at the dinner table. Their eyes were focused on Sakura as she slowly placed food into her mouth. They lowered their gaze and continued to eat in silence.

As Eriol was picking up his soupspoon he felt a kick. He glanced at Tomoyo, who used her eyes to gesture towards Sakura. He glared back and then lowered his gaze. He heard Tomoyo sigh and placed her bowl of rice down.

"Sakura, sweetie, something wrong? You haven't touched your food."

Sakura looked up at her. "Nothing really other then the fact that I might get fired tomorrow. That's what I get for opening my mouth. I should have minded my own business."

"What? What are you talking about?" Asked Tomoyo as Eriol placed his chopsticks down.

Sakura let out a sigh and said. " I think I said something I wasn't suppose to say but I had to… I couldn't let ether one of them get hurt."

Tomoyo glanced at Eriol who then asked. "What are you talking about? Is it about Syaoran and Meiling?"

Her emerald eyes flickered as she sat there. She sighed and said, pushing her seat back. " I don't know… Maybe I was over thinking… But he was acting all strange calling me." She stood up and said. "I'm going to my room now… Not really hungry."

00 Li Residence/10PM 00

Syaoran jogged down the stairs dressed in a gray sweater with a white-collar shirt under it and a pair of blank pants. He walked towards the foyer just as Wei went to open the door.

He walked up to the door to find Eriol standing there in a black coat. He smirked and said. "Eriol what a surprise. What are you doing here?"

Eriol cleared his throat as he pushed his thin black-framed glass up. "I know it's late but do you think we can go for a drink."

------------------- -----------

AN: that's all for now… Hope you all enjoyed it… More to come… so please review. Hoping to get 3 reviews before my next post. Until then, bye!!


	12. part 12

Thanks for all the reviews. Here is the next part.

------------------ --------------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

----------------- ---------------

The Heart Knows

Part 12

Syaoran and Eriol sat at the counter at an empty bar. They each were nursing a beer. Syaoran glanced at Eriol before ordering another beer for himself since he had just finished the one in front of him.

"So what is you wanted to talk to me about?" He asked glancing at Eriol as the bartender took his empty glass away.

Eriol took a deep breath and then asked. "Did something happen between you and Sakura? She seems kind of out of it, tonight. She said something about maybe getting fired tomorrow."

Syaoran turned his head and started at the new glass of beer, now in front of him. He took a sip and said. "I see… Well it might have something to do with the fact that she found the necklace that I kept, which belonged to Nakura."

Eriol turned his head quickly and his eyes narrowed slightly. "So she found it and gave it back to you huh?"

He nodded his messy chestnut hair. "Yeap and she also said that I should let go because holding on to the necklace means that I haven't forgotten Nakura and it isn't fair to Meiling or me." He then turned his head to look at Eriol, who took another sip of his drink.

"She does have a point… And what do you think about what she said?" Eriol asked, also turning his head a fraction.

"That she's right… I know she is… And I also know that I want to marry Meiling. We've been friends since… well forever… So I'm going to totally wipe Nakura out of my mind from this day forward." He said before gulping down half his beer.

"So Sakura….. She's not going to get fired?" Asked Eriol

"No, she's not going to get fired. Besides she's the last secretary I'm allowed. But I could be even colder… That would be fun. I am after all known as the lone wolf." He said with a smirk.

Eriol just shook his head in response and finished off his drink.

00 Next day/Syaoron's office/8:45AM 00

Sakura closed the door to the mini kitchen. She glanced at the front door which was on her left. She ran her hair through hair straight honey amber hair, which was framed her face. Then walked towards her desk and sat down.

She took the file on the window steal. She placed it on her desk and sat down. – I can do this…. Breathe… Breathe…- She quickly stood up when the door open and Syaoran walked in with his black coat and briefcase in his hand.

He walked into his office without a word. She sighed and then quickly hurried into the kitchen to get him his morning coffee.

00 Syaoran's office/5 minutes later 00

Syaoran stared at the computer screen as Sakura walked in with a cup of coffee. She placed it on the desk and took two steps back. She watched as he continued to stare at the screen. She nervously chewed her bottom lip. – Isn't he going to say anything? –

He reached for the cup and took a sip. He quickly placed it back on the table. He turned his chair to face her. His amber eyes narrowed as he stared into emerald ones. "What is that? What kind of coffee did you make today?"

"What?" She walked towards his desk. She lifted the cup up and tasted it. She then quickly placed the cup down. "I'm sorry, Li-san… I must have mixed up the salt and sugar containers." She said picking the cup up.

"Don't do that again or else I'll have to deduct more money from your pay check. Now get me a new cup and get my the Yoshi file." He said turning back towards his computer.

"Wait… Li-san… you can't deduct any more from my pay." She said, this time her eys narrowed.

He glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes. "What are you saying? I'm your boss. I heired you. I can deduct your pay when I want… Now for every time you get my coffee wrong I'm going to take 100 yen." He paused and then said. "Do you understand?"

She nodded her head and mumbled "I'm going to get the file and more coffee for you."

He watched as she left the room. A small smile appeared on his face as he turned his attention to the computer screen.

00 Kitchen/5 minutes later 00

Sakura mumbled under her breath as she washed out the cup. – Who does he think he is, deducting more money from my pay? That means 300 yen this week. There is no way I'm going to be able to replace the money Onii-chan gave me. – She dried the cup with a purple dishcloth.

As she poured coffee into the cup, she stopped. She looked up and stared at the mini bulletin board in front of her. – Wait… didn't he way every time I got his coffee wrong he'll deduct 100 yen? That means… I'm not fired. –

A smile appeared on her face and she giggled. She quickly placed the coffee pot into the machine and took the new cup of coffee out to Syaoran.

00 That Night/ Resturant/7:45PM 00

Syaoran looked up from his bowl of cream of mushroom soup. He glanced at Meiling who sat across from him. He placed his spoon down and asked. "Is something wrong?"

She looked up at him, as she tucked her raven hair back behind her ear. She gave a soft smile and said. "No nothing… Just thinking."

He nodded his head. "ok," He then lowered his head and continued to eat.

She placed her spoon down in to her vegtable soup. She looked up and said. "Syaoran. Have you forgotten about Nakura?"

He had his spoon halfway to his mouth. He placed the spoon down. He took a deep breath and let out slowly. "You know that Nakura meant a lot to me…. It's hard for me to just forget about her." He noticed the sadness in her eyes and then said. "but since the moment I asked you to marry me I let her leave my mind. You are what is important to me. If you're doubting my feelings for you, don't" He then reached acrossed the table and took hold of her right hand and gave it a light squeeze.

She gave him a small smile. "I'm sorry… I just wanted ease what I felt in my heart."

"Well you don't have to worry…" He said with a small smile which disappeared once he lowered his head.

00 One wk later/ Yelan's office 00

FieFie sat across from Yelan. She sighed as her amber eyes met her mother's She ran her hands through her wavy chestbut hair. She pouted her lips and said. "Mama… do I have too? You know I hate working in the office."

Yelan placed her tea cup down and said. "You are starting to sound like your brother… And no it's not an option. You've graduated from college two years ago and haven't had a job. You can't go on like this. So starting Monday you're going to work in one of your brother's team"

FieFie groaned in fustration. "This is totally not fair. All my other friends party and have fun. I'm the only one who has to work."

Yalen sighed and said. "You're had a pretty long break. You've pretty for two years now. It's time to take up some responsibility. You're twenty-four already."

Fiefie slide her purse on her right shoulder. "Fine.. But do you think I can visit my brother since I'm here and tell him the news." Yelan nodded her head in response. She quickly stood up and exited the room.

00 Syoaran's office 00

Syaoran exited his office to find Sakura sitting at her desk, staring at her finger. He walked up to her and asked. "Something wrong, Kinomoto."

She looked up at him with watery eyes. As she held her finger with her right hand she said. "I've got a spinter. It hurt's a lot."

"Ok, It's going to be ok…" He said in a slightly worried tone. He turned around and towards bent down to get the 'first-aid-kit' from the cabinet behind him. He found it a few seconds later and flipped open the case on her desk.

He picked up the twester and leaned over towards. He glanced at her and noticed tears about to fall from her eyes. He returned his gaze to her finger and said. "it's going to be alright."

"Are you sure?" She asked, her voice shook slightly Her emerald eyes fell upon his profile.

"Yes…" He paused and then looked up. "All done." He said turning his head a fraction as he right hand held onto her injured finger.

Their eyes met just as the door of the office open. Fiefie closed the door with a bang and said in a shocked expression. "What's going on here?" Their gaze broke as they turned their heads and met a pair of shocked amber eyes.

---------- ----

AN: that's all for now. I hope you all like it… Please keep reviewing and I'll try to update as soon as I can. Until then, bye!!


	13. part 13

Here is the next part. Thanks for all the reviews. Keep them coming.

---------------- --------------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

----------------- -------------

The Heart Knows

Part 13

Syaoran took a step back from Sakura who remained in her seat. Fiefie just stood there in shocked not sure what to say. He placed the tweezers back into the 'first-aid-kit' and walked towards his little sister.

"Lets go into my office." He placed a hand on Fiefie elbow, which was covered by the jean jacket she was wearing. As they reached his office door he turned towards Sakura who was placing a band-aid on her finger.

She looked up and said. "I'll bring you guys some tea." She then stood up and walked towards the kitchen.

00 Syaoran's office/ few minutes later 00

Syaoran sat across from Fiefie, who dropped her bag on the coach next to her. He leaned back in his seat. He was about to speak when Fiefie opened her mouth first and asked.

"What was that?"

"What was what?" He asked in return.

"That thing… with you and the secretary….Don't tell me it was nothing. I saw how your eyes were like glue together." She said crossing her arms in front of her body.

Just as he was about to speak Sakura entered. Her emerald eyes darted from Syaoran to Fiefie. She set the tray down on the table and placed two tea cups in front of them. She took a step back and exited the room.

His amber eyes soften as he said. "There is nothing going on between me and Kinomoto-san. She had a splinter and I was just getting it out for her. Nothing is going on."

Fiefie glared at him from the rim of her cup. She gently set it down on the table. "Are you sure?" He sighed and nodded his head. "Good because I want you to marry Meiling-chan. I always wanted the two of you to get married."

He set his cup down. "I'm glad" He looked up at her. "But I'm sure you didn't come to my office today to tell me that you want Meiling and I to get married right?"

She smiled and clapped her hands. "Nope, I came to tell you that I'll be working here at the company. Well not that I want to but Mama thinks it's a good idea. So she'll be assigning me to one of your departments."

He nodded his head. "That's good to know. I also thought you should have a job instead of just sitting at home and partying."

She pouted and said. "You're a meanie. Work is for grown-up. This is not something that I want to spend the rest of my life doing." She looked at him as he just smirked. "See that's why people around here call you the 'lone wolf'."

00 20 minutes later 00

Sakura was reading a file when the door to Syaoran's office open. She glanced up and noticed FieFie walk out. She stood up and gave a quick bow. When she stood up again she noticed FieFie glaring at her as she left.

Once the door closed she sighed as she sat down. – That was really strange…. Who was she… and what was that before with Li-san…. Man that was strange…. – She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. – Ok, time to forget about it …- She shook her head slightly trying to erase the memory.

00 Syaoran's office/5 minutes later 00

Syaoran had returned to his desk. He was looking at a few documents when Sakura entered the room. He glanced at her before returning his gaze to the documents.

She bent over and picked up the tea cups. She stood up again and stared at him. After standing there for a while she said. "Li-san… about before…."

He looked up from his work. "Don't worry about it … My little sister can jump to conclusion some times. It's alright as long as we know that there is nothing going on between the two of us."

She nodded her head vigorously. "Yes, I … well… I …. Um… just wanted to thank you for helping me before I'm not really good with … well things like that." She then quickly exited the room.

00 That night/ Sakura's room/7PM 00

Sakura slide the door close as she entered. She walked up to her desk and sat down on the cushion. She moved the mirror on her desk closer to herself. She gently touch her face and sigh. – My skin looks kinda dry…. Must be from working for that crazy guy… Then again… why did I care about what happen earlier today? –

She gently patted her face with her hand. – This is crazy… - Her the ringing of cell phone brought her back. She read the screen and smiled. She slide the screen up and placed the phone up to her right ear.

"Onii-chan… What a surprised." She said with a smile on her face.

"I had some free time so I thought I'd call. Just want to see how you are doing?" Said Touya

"I'm fine and how is Kaho?" She said tucking her legs to the side.

"She's well… Anyway besides checking up on you I called to tell you Yuki will be heading over to Tokyo later this week, on Friday You think you can pick him up at the airport." He asked

"Sure… Just give me the time. I'll go get him." She said as the smile on her face grow larger.

"Ok, I'll ask him again and let you know. Well I got to go because someone else needs to use the phone. I'll call again soon." She nodded her head as the other end of phone go die.

She placed the phone on the desk and sighed. She tucked some of her hair behind her ear. She then grabbed a container of face cream and unscrewed the cap.

00 Friday morning/6:45AM 00

Sakura walked into the kitchen to find Tomoyo setting a box of cereal on the table with a pitchof milk. She glanced down at the outfit she wore which was a callored white blouse and gray skirt. She sliped her toote bag on to the seat next to her.

Tomoyo smiled and said. "You look nice today." She then pulled out a chair and sat down across from her.

"Thanks" She replied pouring cereal into a bowl. She looked up at Tomoyo and asked. "You sure this outfit is ok?"

Tomoyo nodded her head and said. "Yes, you look lovely. Yuki will like it."

As she placed the box back on the table she said with a smile. "I'm glad. I haven't seen Yuki in a while… kind of want to look nice for him."

Tomoyo just chuckle as she sat across from Sakura who started to dig into her cereal.

00 Syaoran's office/8:50 AM 00

Sakura walked into the office and placed his cup of coffee on the table. She was about to turn and leave when he looked up and noticed her outfit. She stopped walking and turned around when he called her name.

"You're all dressed up today. Are you going some where after work?" He asked

"No, I'm picking up a friend from the airport later during my lunch. I told you yesterday… Do you remember? She asked

"Oh yeah… I remember… I just didn't think you'd dress up." He then lowered his head and continued to work. He looked up again and said. "I'm just letting you go out during you lunch break don't come back late."

She nodded her head and gave a slight bow before leaving.

Once the door was closed he took a deep breath. He ran his hands through his messy chestnut hair. He then patted down the gray tie he wore. He glanced at her once more before returning to work.

00 Tokyo International Airport/1PM 00

Sakura heels clicked against the floor as she ran to gate. She glanced at her watch and sighed. She finally came to stop in front of gate number 21. She made was way through the crowd. She sighed when she noticed the that flight had just arrived and people were now exiting the plane.

She sighed and nervously ran her hands through her bangs. Her hair was pulled into a bun and held together with a star shaped clip. Her slide her bag over her shoulder as she waited, shifting slightly from one foot to the other.

Her emerald eyes scanned the crowd. Her eyes soon fell open a guy, who was 29 years old, with silver hair and yellow eyes. He wore his military issued dark blue uniform. His cover was in his right hand as his left hand carried a duffle bag.

She smiled and shouted; waving her hands in the process "Yuki!"

------------ --------------

AN: That's all for now…. Hope you all enjoyed it. Now please review.. you know you want to so I can update faster. Until then, bye!!


	14. part 14

Thanks for the reviews!! Here is the next part.

--------------------------- ---------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

---------------------- ----------------

The Heart Knows

Part 14

"This is where I work." Said Sakura as she stood in front of Yuki. They both looked up towards the twenty story building.

"Nice…." Yuki said. He then looked at her and said. "Why don't I pick you up today, since they will be issuing me a car? That way you don't have to take the train home."

She nodded her head. "Sure… I just off at 5 today." She then glanced at her watch and then said, "Well I better get going my lunch hour is almost up."

He nodded and then watched as he watch as she slightly ran towards the building and pulled open the door to enter. He then turned around and headed for the bus station.

00 E&T's house/ Kitchen/6:45PM 00

Eriol walked in dressed in a gray shirt and black cargo pants. He racked his hands through his hair as he walked up to Tomoyo, who stood in front of the stove adorning an apron. He leaned over her shoulder and asked.

"So what are we having tonight?"

She turned her head a fraction causing her ponytail to sway slightly. "We're having pasta. Yuki likes pasta."

He nodded his head and took a bite out of the pasta she offered him. He then asked. "Anyway what I can help you with?"

She stopped stirring the pasta and said. "Wow, you never asked me that before…. You can help me set the table. You've never asked me that before."

He walked towards the drawer a few feet to her left and pulled it open. "Well I know Sakura usually helps you with dinner but she seems to be busy today." He looked up at her. "Do you think that there is something going on between her and Yuki?"

She giggled and said. "My aren't you the little nosy lately. But if you're asking me if there is something going between the two of them my answer would have to be …." She looked into his midnight blue eyes and noticed the eagerness. She walked up to him and smile before saying. "No, she thinks of him as her best friend. They grow up on the base together."

She then kissed him lightly on the lips and said. "Now stop asking questions and set the table." She then turned around and headed back to her spot in front of the stove.

00 That night/ Yuki's room 00

Sakura slid the door close and placed the blanket on the floor. She smiled at Yuki who was placing close into the dresser. She walked towards his desk and sat down. She sat with her feet tucked under herself.

He straightened his t shirt as he closed the dresser door and then sat down next to her. He smiled as he pushed up his glasses. He cleared his throat and lowered his head for a moment.

"Thank you for letting me stay here." He said with a smile.

"It's no problem…. It's the best I do since you're always taking care of my brother. Oh yeah, I forgot to get you a birthday present… Why don't we go out for dinner on Monday?"

"I'd like that… Monday it is…" He couldn't help but smirk as he sat there. "Touya told me not to tell me but he and Kaho are planning to get married once they return from the tour."

She smiled and she pushed back some hair behind her ear. "Really? Wow, I didn't think it would go so fast. So you think he's planning on tell me?"

"Well he said he was going to call you this weekend.. Just act surprised. If you founds out I told you he's not going to very happy." He said moving his feet closer to his body as he sat indian-style.

"Don't worry, I won't…. I know how know how Onii-chan can get. And Yuki thanks for offering to drive me to work." She said with a small smile on her face.

He shook his head as he looked into her emerald eyes. "No problem… I have to go into the city to work anyway. Besides, you save more money if I drive you rather then taking the train everyday."

00 Monday/5:01PM 00

Sakura stepped off the escalator and slide her bag over her right shoulder. She tugged slightly on her pink peak coat. Her hair was braid and held together with a pink ribbin.

As she was walk she stopped in the middle of the lobby when Meiling called her. She turned around to find Syaoran, Meiling and FieFie walking towards her. She gave a slight bow and said. "Li-san, Manager Li, Meiling-san."

"You look nice today… Are you going anywhere tonight?" asked Meiling as she stood next to Syaoran.

"Yeah, a friend and I are just going out to dinner. Where are you guys headed?" she asked with a smile on her face.

Meiling smiled and said. "Well Syaoran's Mama invited me to dinner so we're heading over there now."

She nodded her and said. "I see.." She heard her cell phone ring and dug into her coat pocket for it. She smiled when she read the called ID. She slided the screen up and answer it.

Syaoran amber eyes narrowed slightly as he watched her answer her phone. His eyes then caught site of Yuki walking through the lobby door. He watched as Sakura turned around and waved to get Yuki's attention.

Yuki bowed and said. "Hi, I'm Yuki…It's every nice to meet you all." He then turned towards Sakura and said. "You ready? The car is out front."

She nodded and said. "Yeap…" She then turned her attention back to trio and said. "Well I'll see you tomorrow. Have a great evening." She then took hold of Yuki's left arm and they left the lobby.

FieFie turned her head slightly a fraction and said. "Who was that?"

"I have no idea…" Replayed Syaoran clutching his briefcase.

Meiling noticed the slightly blush on FieFie's face and said in a teasing tone. "FieFie-chan.. Do you like him? Your face is slightly red."

Syaoran turned his head and fraction and stared at his younger sister. He watched as she shook her head and said, "Meiling-chan….."

He cleared his throat and said. "Let's go… Mama is waiting for us." He then walked ahead of them; leaving the two girls to glanced at each other out of the corner of their eye. Then jog towards him to catch up.

00 Two days later/8:14AM 00

Syaoran removed his briefcase from the back seat as Fiefie got out of the front passenger side. He slammed the back-seat door closed and looked towards FieFie was as straighting her dark blue dress.

"You ready?" He asked.

She nodded and was about to walk away from the car when she spotted Yuki in his naval uniform, opening the door of the car to let Sakura out. She mumbled as she stood there watching. "God, he looks hot in that uniform."

Syaoran turned and spotted what Fiefie was looking at. Yuki had parked his car at the curb in front of the building. He watched as Yuki handed Sakura her bag. He noticed Sakura look in his direction and quickly turned his head towards FieFie.

"Let's go we're going to be late." He then pressed the lock button on his car keys and head headed inside with FieFie in tow.

00 Yuki's Car 00

Yuki noticed Sakura standing still. His yellow eyes followed Sakura and found her staring at where Syaoran's car was parked. He then tapped her on the shoulder and asked. "Is everything alright?"

She tugged lightly on her coat and said blinking. "Yeah Yeah… sorry about that." She step onto the curb so he could close the door.

Once he slammed the door close he walked to the curb and stood in front of her. He took a deep breath of cold winter air and said. "I'll come and pick you up. You get off at 5 today right?"

She nodded her head, her amber hair stayed in placed because she had it in a bun. "Yeap 5PM" She then picked some lint off his coat and said. "Well you better get going you don't wait to be late for work."

He nodded and then walked back around the care. He pulled open the door. When he got into the car and buckled himself in, he waved good-bye before getting into the car.

She waved good-bye and watched as he drove away. She then took a deep breath and stared at the building in front of her. – Li-san wasn't looking at me… Why would he be looking at me.. Let's go… He already got here before I did today… - She then jogged towards the building with her hands in her pocket.

------------------------ --------

AN: that's all for now. I hope you like it. More to come so please review. Hoping to get 3 reviews before my next post. Until then, bye!!


	15. part 15

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and everyone who has been reading this story. Here is the next part. ENJOY!!

--------------------- ----------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

-------------------- ------------

The Heart Knows

Part 15

Meiling was walking down the hall when she spotted Sakura carrying a cardboard box. She picked up her pace and jogged towards Sakura in her red pumps. She smiled as she said.

"Morning, Sakura-chan." Sakura turned her head and said.

"Good Morning to you, Meiling-chan." She adjusted the box on her arms as they continued to walk.

"Would you like to have some coffee with me?" Meiling asked as they continued to walk down the hall.

"Sure I would love too." She answered with a smile.

A few minutes later Sakura leaned against the window seal which over looked Tokyo bay. The box right next to her feet.Her emerald eyes scanned her surrounding as she waiting for Meiling to return with coffee. She sighed as she stood watching a boat sail by.

She turned her head just as Meiling handed her a paper cup. She took the cup and turned around so that her back was now facing the bay. She took a sip from the paper cup. "Thanks" She said as the hot liquid went through her body.

Meiling smiled, flipping a lock of raven hair behind her ear. "No problem… So how do you like it here in Tokyo?"

"It's great… I've spent most of my time on a naval base that I never really got to experience living in the city. This is the very first time." She said taking a sip of her drink.

"Wow, so you most travel a lot…" Said Meiling; lifting her paper cup to her lips.

She nodded her head. "Yeah, when my father was in the navy my brother and I were stationed in Hawaii… That's why my English is really good. I also speak Korean because we were stationed there for a while. But I love it here in Japan…When my brother joined the navy when we moved back to base in Japan"

Meiling lowered her cup to the front of her body. "Well I think you Japanese is great. Syaoran and I grow up in Hong Kong. We took Japanese together when we were younger."

She turned her and said. "Really? I just always thought that your guys grow up here in Japan."

Meiling gave a soft cluckle. "Nope, But when he and his family moved here because of business, when he was 10. I came with them because my parents just passed away. Syaoran and I really good friends; I don't know what I would have done without him."

"I see…" She placed her cup down and then bent down to pick up her box. "Well I better get this stuff back to Li-san." She adjust the box once more in her arms and said. "Thanks for coffee." Then made her way down the hall.

Meiling watched as she walked away. – That was strange… Why did I tell her about Syaoran and I? – She finished off her coffee and picked up the empty Sakura had left. She stacked them up and tossed them into the trashcan next to her.

00 Syoaran's office/11AM 00

Sakura pushed open the door slowly as she held the cardboard box in one arm. She glanced at Syaoran who sat behind his desk. She closed the door with her right foot. She then walked up to his desk.

"Li-san.. Where would you like me to put this box?" She asked looking at him.

He glanced at her and said in an airing tone. "Just put it on the coffee table."

"Ok," She said then turned around and head for the oak table on the other side of the room.

He watched as she set it down on the table. He quickly adverted his gaze back to his computer screen when she turned around and looked at him. He heard her walked towards the door and the open it. He looked up when he didn't hear it close.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"No, nothing… But Li-san did I do something wrong?" She asked; her emerald eyes sparkled as she looked into his amber eyes.

"No you did nothing wrong." He answer rather quickly. – Even if you did, it doesn't look like you would have noticed cause you're too busy hitching rides with that Yuki- jerk. – He cleared his throat and said. "No nothing is wrong, you can go now."

She nodded as she stood there for a few minutes. She then exited the room closing the door gently behind herself.

00 That night/ Sakura's room 00

Sakura sat on the floor of her room in front of her desk. She smiled as she listen to Touya on the other end. "Well I'm really excited. There is only four more months before you get back." She paused and then said. "Really? Ok, I'll talk to Tomoyo. I'm sure she'd love to design Kaho's wedding dress." After a few minutes she hung up.

She crawled over to her futon and sat down. She pulled the covers back when her cell phone rang. She sighed as she ran a hand through her hair. She picked it up and read the caller ID.

"Yes, Li-san…." She said as she kneeled by her desk.

"I just called to make sure you finished the documents I gave you earlier today." Said Syaoran.

"Yes, I did… I placed them in the folder and they are in your 'in-box'. Is there anything else." She asked as she stared at her dresser.

"Nope, just wanted to make sure." He said

"Ok, well I'm going to hang up now." With that she removed her phone from her ear and slid the screen down. She sighed and she placed her phone on the desk.

-He's really strange. One minute he's nice and the next he's mean. What's with that?….. – She got up off the floor and switch the lights off and then quickly ran under the covers.

00 One week later/5:10PM 00

"Yes, I'm meeting Meiling at the wedding planer. I'm heading over there right now." Said Syaoran walking down the quite hall in his black knee length peak coat. In his left hand was his briefcase. After a few minutes he hung up.

As he turned the corner towards the elevator he noticed Sakura quickly heading into the infirmary. He followed her and stood in front of the door which had swung close. He looked through the glass to find Sakura had dropped her bag onto the round table in the room. He watched as she kneeled in front of a cabinet sereaching for something.

He gently pushed the door open and asked standing behind her. "Kinomoto, is something wrong?"

She turned around from her spot in front of the cabinet. She made a sniffing sound. "Oh Li-san it's you…." She was about to speak when blood starting dripping from her nose.

He quickly dropped his briefcase on the table and walked up to her. "You nose is bleeding." He helped her up and lead her to the yellow coach in the room.

"Yeah…I sneezed to hard and it started to bleed I was able to stop it and I hoped to be able to find something in here to help me. But I can't seem to find the 'nose bleed kit'. Do you know where it is?" She asked as he handed her some tissue from the tissue box sitting on his left side.

"Just tilt your head back and pinch the bridge of your nose." He then stood up and walked over to the cabinet which the wall. He reached his hand in the first shelf and pulled out a purple box.

He walked back to her and sat down. He set the box down next to him. He removed a tube of cream and a clean q-tip from a plastic bag. He dapped some cream onto one end of the q-tip and waited a few seconds before saying. "Ok… I think it stop."

She removed her hand from her nose and tilted her head back straight. He then gently placed the q-tip with the cream into her nose and gently swirled it around. He did the same for the other side.

Afterward he removed and it said. "There… that should help."

She swiped her nose with the clean part of the tissue she held in her hand. "Thanks" she said. She then tossed the tissue into the trashcan next to her.

She was about to stand up when he pulled her down back onto the coach. Their eyes met as he moved slightly towards her. Her heart started to bet fast as she watched as he moved towards her. Her eyes widen slightly as she remain seated and he moved closer.

-------------------- ------------

AN: That's all for now… Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I know, evil author for leaving you with a cliffhanger. The more reviews I get the faster I update. Well until next time, bye!!!!!!


	16. part 16

Thanks for all the review.

Side Note: Yes, i know it's weird to have a "nose bleed kit" Let's just say the first aid kit got too full so they made a seperate one just for nose bleeds.

------------- -----------  
"talk

-thoughts

00setting

--------------- ------------

The Heart Knows

Part 16

"Li-san…." Sakura whispered as she watched Syaoran move towards her. She let a sigh when he leaned back with die bug in his hand.

"There was something in your hair." He said showing it to her.

"You know, Li-san… you're not as bad as everyone thinks." She said sitting up

"Really… And what do you know about me?" He asked his eyes staring deeply into her emerald eyes.

"Well I know that deep down under all the coldness you show people at work, you're really a caring person. If not you wouldn't have helped me." She said with a smile on her face.

He stood up and straightened his coat. He tossed the die bug onto the trashcan. Then he picked up the 'nose bleed kit'. He walked to the cabinet and placed it back. After closing the door he said.

"You seemed to have put a lot of thought into it."

She stood up and picked up her bag. She also picked up his briefcase and handed to him. "Maybe a little." She glanced at her watch and said. "It's late… I've got to … I'm sorry if I took up too much of you time."

She bowed and walked ahead of him. She then turned around a few feet later. She smiled and waved good-bye, before disappearing around the corner.

00 Eternal Wedding Planer/6PM 00

Syaoran slipped on his coat before helping Meiling with her coat. She smiled and turned towards him. She kissed him light on the cheek before walking out ahead of him.

As they exited the store she turned towards him and asked. "Are we still going out for dinner?"

He held the door open for her. She walked out and started to button up her coat. She looked at him as he answer. "Yeah… where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere you want." She said as they walked towards his car.

"Ok…." He said in a cheery tone.

They walked in silence for a few minutes before she turned her head a fraction to the right and asked. "What happened earlier? Why were you late."

He cleared his throat as he clutched his briefcase. "I had to refill the tank and there was a long line… I'm sorry I forgot to call you." He said. as they now came to a stop in front of his car.

Meiling slide into the car as he slammed the door on her side shut. Her ruby eyes fell onto panel in front of the driver side. Her eyes fell upon the gas indicator. – It's half empty…. If he drove to the gas station where the company is he shouldn't have used so much. –

"Something wrong?" He asked as he buckled up and placed the key into the ignition.

She gave him a soft smile and said. "No, just thinking about where you're going to take me." She then reached for the seat belt on her left.

00 Two days later/Syaoran's office/2PM 00

Syaoran stepped out of his office buttoning up his suit. He glanced over Sakura's desk. He walked up to her and asked as she blow her nose into some tissue. "Are you ok, Kinomoto?"

She looked up as she sniffed. "Yeah… I just have a slight cold. Nothing to worry about." She tossed the used tissue into the trashcan. She sniffed as she sat in her seat.

"Are you sure? You've be like this all morning." He said standing in front of her desk.

She nodded her head. "Yeah… I'm fine… I still need to finish typing up the reports and then deliver them to the departments." She said with a smile on her face.

He stood there in silence for a few minutes and then headed into the kitchen. He return to her desk twenty minutes later. He placed a steaming cup of black liquid onto her desk.

She looked up and asked as she sniffed. "What's this Li-san?"

"Just drink it… Don't worry it's not poison. It will make you feel better." He said and watched as she took a sip.

She quickly pulled the cup from her mouth and said in a squeeze tone. "It's really bitter." She placed the cup as far away as possible.

He sighed and said. "Wait here…" He disappeared into his office.

He returned a few minutes later with a bag of candy. He placed it on her desk and said. "Then eat this while you drink the medicine." She looked up at him and nodded her head. "Once you're finished with cup there is still some in the pot in the kitchen."

"There is more?" She asked a bewildered tone is her eyebrows knitted together

His amber eyes narrowed as he said. "Yes, now don't try to cheat… Drink it all. Don't forget about my rule number 3."

Just then the door open and Yelan entered. She walked up to the couple. She glanced at the cup and said. "I see someone is sick… Looks like Syaoran here made some medicine."

"CEO…." He started to say as Sakura stood up and bowed. Yelan interjected and said.

"Well let's get started…." She then tuned around and walked away.

Syaoran watched and then turned towards Sakura and said. "Bring us some tea. Don't forget CEO and I will be in a meeting later on so take down messages." She nodded in response and walked around her desk towards the kitchen.

00 One hour later 00

Sakura sat behind her desk typing. She stopped and stretched out her arms. Her emerald eyes fell open her yellow mug. She took a deep breath and turned her attention to it. She lifted up the cup and noticed that she still have cup left.

She reached for a the bag of candy. She unwrapped it and popped it into her mouth. – there is only a few pieces left…. – She tossed the wrapper into the trashcan.

She then reached for the cup and couldn't help but smile as she lifted the cup up to her lips. Her eyes darted to the left as FieFie entered in dark green knee length dress with a white collar.

FieFie noticed that smile she tried to hide. Fiefie hissed and said "What's with that smile?" She sniffed the air and said. " Syaoran gave you some of his herbal medicine… That's why you're smiling…"

She placed her cup down and said. "No that's not…Li-san" She paused and asked. "Is there something you need Li-san cause Manager Li is in a meeting right now."

"I think I need some air." FieFie said fanning herself.

Just then the door of Syaoran's office opened. Yelan and Syaoran stepped out to find FieFie fanning herself.

Yelan walked up to her and asked. "FieFie…. Something wrong?"

FieFie gave a quick bow and said. "No,… just a little warm it must be the heat." She then said. "I came to ask Syaoran something but I think I'm just going to get something to drink and come back."

Sakura stood up and bowed and watched as the trio exited the office.

00 Next day/5:15 PM 00

Sakura pushed open the glass door and stepped out into cold winter night air. She slide her purse up her right shoulder. In her left had she clutched a silver gift bag.

As she walked away from Bright Glow Crop she stopped Syaoran's car pulling up to his parking spot. She watched as he exited his car. She waited till he was away from his car and a few feet away from her.

She smiled and shouted. "Li-san…" She picked up her pace as she walked towards him.

He looked up as he placed his keys into his pocket. They met midway between the parking lot and building.

She smiled as her emerald eyes sparkled under the street lamp. She then said extending her hand with the silver gift bag and said "I'm so glad a caught you… I wanted to give this to you."

-------------- ---------

AN: That's all for now… I hope you all enjoyed it… More to come so please continue to review! Until next time, bye!


	17. part 17

Thanks for all the reviews. Keep them coming.

---------------------- -----------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

--------------------- -------------

The Heart Knows

Part 17

Syaoran took the bag from her and reached into it. He pulled out a bag of candy. He looked up at her and asked. "What's this?"

She rang her hands together and as she said. "Well I wanted to thank you for the medicne you gave me yesterday. Since I ate all your candy.. I thought I'd buy you another bag."

He placed the candy back into the bag. He looked up and said. "Well thanks you."

"Li-san… would you like some coffee?" She asked as they stood in the cold.

"Ok… Let's go inside and get some.." He said.

She shook her head and said. "No need… "She reached into her bag and pulled out two cans of coffee. She handed one to him, which he took, and said with a smile. "Eriol stopped by during his lunch break and gave them to me."

They popped their cans open and leaned back against one of the large planters that where scattered in front of the building. They stood in silence until Syaoran said.

"You know I haven't seen out at night like this in a long time. I forgot how quite it got around here."

"Really? It's always quite liked this in Okinawa. I grow up on a base most of my life… You know I envy you Li-san.." She said before taking a sip of her drink.

"What do you mean? You must have had a pretty good life. I mean your English is really good and you speak Korean too. I've read your profile." He said turning his head to look at her.

"She gave soft chuckle and said. "My english is good because I've spent my childhood moving for naval base to naval base around in Hawaii… My brother and I never really stayed one place to long enough to make any real friends."

"Oh… Well I guess I'm pretty lucky.. other than moving here to Japan when I was ten… Nothing really has change… Well other then having my sister work at the company and having her change the radio station in my car every five minutes." He said taking another sip of his drink.

"Well I think you're really lucky. You have a family that really loves you and a great fiancée. Well I really only have my brother since our father was never really around." She said with a slight sniffle. She then looked up at him and said. "And having all the money can't be that bad… I mean I wish I had that much money…"

He sighed as she turned to look at him. "All that money isn't as fun as it's creaked up to be…. You can't really marry someone for love…Just someone who would make you look good… You know Kinomoto… you may not have lots of money but you have a good, kind, and warm heart…That is worth more then money"

"Thank you, Li-san… you know you have kind and warm heart too, even if not many people can see it." She giggled as they continue to stand there. "But I'm sure you're marrying Meiling-san because you love her." She paused and took a sip of her drink. "I know she does…. And I wish the two of you a happy life together.

She finished off her drink and said. "It's late I better get going… Don't work to late."

She walked around him. She turned around when he said. "Kinomoto… you want me to drive you home?"

She shook her head and said. "No, it's alright… I'm going to take the bus to get to the train station instead of walk.. I'll see you tomorrow." She tossed her empty can into garbage can and then waved good-bye before speed walking towards the bus spot.

He stood there and finished off his drink. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly thinking about what she said. – Marrying someone I love… Yeah Meiling is perfect….- He tossed his can away. He picked up the silver bag on the floor. He then headed towards the bright lobby of the building.

00 E&T's house/ Living room/8:40PM 00

Tomoyo entered the living room. She tucked her skirt under herself as she sat down with Eriol and Yuki at the oak table. She placed the plate of sliced oranges in front of them.

The guys turned their heads and said "Thank you."

Her deep purple eyes sparkled. "It's no problem." She reached over for a slice of orange and asked. "So did Sakura tell you when she was coming home?"

Yuki turned his head and said. "No she said she had something to do.. But said it shouldn't take to long. I offered to wait and drive her home. She declined." He then reached for another orange slice.

00 Friday/ Watashi Residence/6:00 00

Xiefia placed a cup of tea in front of Syaoran before setting one down for herself. She sat down in the armchair. She watched as he took a silent sip from his cup. As she tucked some of her hair back behind her ear she asked,

"What's wrong Syaoran? I'm sure you didn't just come up here to have dinner with us tonight."

Syaoran gave a small grin and said. "You're right I didn't …. I talked to Mama and she thinks that you guys should come back to the house and live with us. You know since FieFie is working… and I'm busy planning for the wedding."

She noticed his advert his eyes to his feet as he leaned towards the coffee table for his cup. "I'll have to talk to Hiroshi about it… But something is wrong…. What's wrong?.. You're not even excited about the wedding."

"Nothing is wrong…" He said after taking a sip from his cup.

"You can't lie to me Syaoran.. I can read you like a book." XieFia said with a slight smile her face. Her amber eyes stared deeply into his.

"It's just lately I've been having second thoughts about the wedding." He said with a sigh.

"Well do you want to get married?" She asked turning slightly to right so she faced him.

"No… I mean yes… it's just…there is this girl that.." She held her hands up to stop him.

"Don't say anything cause it's going to make you confused. Until you can tell what you really want, don't think about this girl… listen to what your heart is tell you. If this girl is who you want to spend the rest of your life with then break it off with Meiling." Said Xiefia staring deeply into his eyes.

He leaned back on the coach and sighed deeply. – XieFia is right… I can't do this… This isn't right… -

00 Syoaran's office/Monday/4:45PM 00

Syaoran exited his office to find Sakura wiping down her desk for the night. He walked up to her and asked. "Are you busy tonight?"

She looked up at him, a pink dish cloth in her. She was about to answer when he said. "Good, I have some work for you to do. I need it completed by the end of the week. Come Saturday too."

He then turned away and was about to walk about to his office when she said, "wait… I actually have dinner plans tonight… Can I start tomorrow night?"

He turned his head a fraction and glared at her. She bite her lower lip as he said. "No… cancel your dinner date. I'll order dinner for the both of us." He then retreated into his office closing the door rather firmly.

She sat down at her desk and sighed. She tossed the cloth on the desktop. – What's wrong with him now… He was starting to …. And now his back to normal…- She stood up and picked up the cloth and headed to the kitchen with it.

Just as she exited the kitchen Meiling bounced in with her coat and purse. She stopped in front of Sakura and asked "Is my brother ready?"

"No, Li-san… Manager Li has some work to finish up with whole week." She paused and glanced up at her. "Li-san… do you remember my friend, Yuki? You meet a couple of weeks ago. Do you think you can do me a favor and tell him that I won't be able to join him tonight, I ahh.." She glanced at Syaoran's door and then said. "Well tell that I have something to take care of.."

"Sure…" Meiling was about to turn around when she said. "Tell my brother that I'll see him at home. With that she pulled open the door and exited the room.

00 Lobby/5 minutes later 00

Yuki stood in the lobby with his cover in his eyes. His yellow eyes scanned the lobby for any sign of Sakura. He then reached into his pocket for his cell phone, Just as he was about dial her number he hear someone shout his name.

"Yuki-san…" Shouted Fiefie with her coat floated a few inches behind her.

"Hi….you're Li-san, right?" He asked as she stood in front of him smiling.

"Hai." She replyed with a smile on her face. "But you can call me FieFie…"

"Ok…" He said as they stood there. "Have you seen Sakura?"

She giggled and said. "Yeah. She told me that to tell you that she has something to do tonight and can't make it." She looked up at him.

"Oh… Ok… well I understand… work comes first." He was about to turn and leave when she grabbed onto his right arm. He glanced down at her hand on his arm, which she quickly removed and then back her sparkling amber eyes.

"Since you're free now.. Let's have dinner… I mean my brother, you know manager Li also has something to do tonight so I can't have dinner with him ether." He was about to respond when she smiled and said. "Great… I know the perfect place to eat." With that they left the lobby together.

-------------- ------------

AN: that's all for now. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. More to come… Please review and I'll update as soon as I can. Until then, bye!!


	18. part 18

Thanks for all the reviews. Keep them coming.

-------------------- ------------------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

------------------------ ---------------

The Heart Knows

Part 18

"Have you even been to one of these?" asked FieFie sat they sat down at a street café.

Yuki looked around at his surroundings as she placed a pair of chopsticks in front of him. He then poured her some water from a pitcher that the owner of the café brought over. He sat the pitcher down and said.

"I did before I left for duty with Sakura a few months ago… It's near the base."

She tucked some of hair behind her ear and said. "Oh, I see… So let's order… would you like some saki?"

He shook his head as he placed his cup down. "It's alright… I'm still in uniform … So what would you like to eat?"

00 Outside Li residence/7:30PM 00

Yuki black car pulled out in front of a two-story house. He turned off the ignition as FieFie unbuckled her seat belt. He unlocked the door and waited till she was ready.

"Well thanks for the ride." She said as she moved her purse from the floor of the car to her lap.

"It was no problem… You know now I need take you to dinner some time." He said with a smile.

She smiled and said. "Ok." She took a slip of paper and pen. She then quickly wrote her number on it and handed it to him. "Here is my cell phone. When you're ready, let's have dinner together." She then hopped out of car. She slammed the door shut and waved before heading into the house.

He smirked as he sat there. He looked down at the number in and tucked the into his coat pocket. – She's cute… - He then turned on the engine again. Once the car was warmed up he pulled away from the curb.

00 Wednesday/E&T's house:Kitchen/6:45AM 00

Sakura walked into the kitchen. She dropped her bag onto the floor and sat down next to Yuki. She picked up her bowl of rice and started to shove rice into her mouth. She reached with her chopsticks for some pickled cabbage and placed it in her bowl.

As she at there eat, she felt the trio staring at her. She looked up and wiped her mouth on her napkin. Her emerald eyes darted from person to person. "What's wrong?" She asked.

Tomoyo leaned towards the table, since they sat across from each other. "Are you ok, Sakura you got home at midnight again last night."

"Don't worry, I'll catch some sleep when Yuki and I drive into the city." She said picking up the pickled cabbage and placing into her mouth.

Yuki gently touch her arm and asked with concern in his voice. "Are you sure?… Maybe you should take a day off. You've been working over time for the last three days."

"I'm fine… Don't worry…" She said with a reassuring smile. She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand before continuing to eat her breakfast.

00 One hr later/ Front door 00

Tomoyo helped Eriol slip on his coat. She then turned him around and adjusted his tie slightly. She sighed as her eyes focused on his tie.

He placed his hand on her upper arm and said. "Don't worry… I'll check on Sakura at work…"

She removed her hands from his tie and. "I know… but I still can't help but worry… If she continues like this she's going to get sick…"

He gave her a small smile and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Don't worry.. I'll watch out for her." He picked of up briefcase from the floor and headed for the door

00 That night/ watashi residence 00

XieFia sat in bed with a white and blue comforter over her body. She looked up at her husband, Hiroshi, who was in his mid thirties dressed in dark blue pajamas. She watched as he gently closed the door.

He sat down on the left side of the bed. He then swung his legs onto the bed and pulled the covers over his bed. He kissed her on the cheek and said. "Yuri's asleep… It took a while since she's excited about moving you Mama's place this weekend."

He kept his right arm around her shoulder as she leaned back. She turned head a fraction and stared deeply into his dark brown eyes. She sighed and asked. "Are you sure you want to move to Mama's place. I mean it's been a long time…"

He smiled and chuckled as he ran his hand lightly through her hair. "Yes… it's time to make peace with her and Yuri deserves to see her grandmother. Don't worry everything is going to be fine."

She leaned into his arm. Her head rested on his shoulder. "Ok. I'll call Syaoran and tell him to pick us up Saturday morning." She glanced up at him before closing her eyes.

00 Friday/Li Residence/7:02AM 00

Syaoran walked into the dinning dressed in a black button down shirt. He had on a dark red tie and a black suit to match. He glanced at FieFie was has humming as she buttered her toast. He sat down and asked.

"Are you alright? You're all happy?" He said as Wei placed his breakfast in front of him

She glanced at him and asked in returned. "Well you're all grumpy again. Heard you're not talking to Military Brat again."

"Kinomoto is my secretary we have nothing to talk about. She's just helping me with last expense report." He said adding cream into his coffee.

Yelan walked in and sat down. She placed her cup of coffee down on the table and said. "What's with you two? Can't stop arguing again."

"No." Stated FieFie before she bite into her toast.

"Ok," She turned her attention to Syaoran and asked. "How are things?"

He placed his coffee cup down and said. "Fine… Oh and XieFia and Hiroshi will be moving in Saturday. I said I'd pick them up." He watched as Yelan nodded and unfolded her napkin.

00 Saturday/2:45AM/ Syaoran's office 00

Syaoran entered his office carrying two cup of coffee. He placed them on the coffee table. He then turned his head to find Sakura hunch over a bunch of files on her lap. He sat down in the dark blue arm chair.

"I got us some coffee." He said as she continued to work.

"Oh… ok… I'm almost down with this file. Then we only have five more to go." She said as she leaned over to reach for the cup of coffee.

"Yeah ok…" He paused and then asked. "Do you think we'll be done before 7 this morning?" He asked picking up a pale green bind.

"Should be…. Do you have something to do? Cause if you do I'll just finish this off myself. I'll leave it on your desk for you." She said looking at him.

"No… just wondering… My older sister is moving later today and I said I'd pick her and her family up." He said as he leaned over to pick up his cup of coffee. "Let's get back to work."

00 Later/5:30AM 00

Syaoran a woke to sound of his cell phone ringing. He rubbed his eyes and glanced at the coffee where he had placed his phone. He sat up from spot on the armchair. He reached for his phone and flipped it open.

"Hello? Meiling…." He said into his phone. His eyes fell upon Sakura who sat curled on coach. Her head rest against the armrest of the coach.

"Hey, Aunty Yelan called to see were you were at. I told her you were still in the office." Said Meiling.

"Yeah, just finished off the report. I'm about to head home." He said standing up and removed his suit jacket from the back of his leather chair. "I'll see you later." He hung up and then slipped his black peak coat on.

He kneeled next to Sakura who hadn't moved from the coach. He watched as she slept. He then said "Kinomoto… It's 5:30… time to get up."

She didn't move from her spot. He tried against but she didn't move. He tried shaking her and he still didn't get a response. He then placed two fingers on her pulse on her neck. – It's really weak…. –

He lifted her up bridal style. Then quickly exited the office and headed down the hall towards the elevator. As he ran with her in his arms he kept glancing at her to see if she had woke up.

00 Hospital's ER/6:30 00

Syaoran stood by Sakura who was hooked to an IV. His amber eyes fell upon her peaceful face. He watched as she slowly breathed in and out. Just then the doctor walked up to them and asked.

"Are you Kinomoto Sakura's relative?"

"No her boss. What's wrong with her?" He asked in a concerned tone.

The doctor cleared his throat and said. "She's just been stressed out. Her body has been over worked. Looks like she won't be able to work late for a couple of days. We'll just keep her here till she wakes up."

He thanked the doctor by bowing and then turned to face her. His thoughts where broken when he heard her cell phone ring. He picked it up off the stand by her bed. Without reading the screen he slide the screen up and said. "Hello…."

------------------ -------------

AN: that's all for now… Hope you all enjoyed it…. I wonder who's on the other end… Well please review and I'll try to update as soon as I can. Until then, bye!!


	19. part 19

Thanks for the reviews. Here is the next part.

----------------------- -----------------------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

----------------------- ----------------------

The Heart Knows

Part 19

"Hello, this is Li Syaoran" Said Syaoran again in Sakura's phone.

There was a pause before there was a response. "Hi, Li-san… Is Sakura there? She didn't come home last night and we were wondering what happened to her." Came Yuki's voice

He glanced at her sleeping form and then said into the phone. "Kinomoto is in the hospital. She fainted from working hard."

"Oh… I'm coming right over… I'm in the city anyway." With that he heard the other line go die. He sighed and slide the screen down. Then placed the phone back on the nightstand and stood there in silence.

00 Ten minutes later 00

Syaoran looked up as Yuki, dressed in a gray v-neck sweater and black jeans speed walked towards them. He cleared his throat and said. "She's a sleep. They just want to keep her here till she wakes up."

"Thanks, for taking her here…." Said Yuki looking down at Sakura.

Syaoran glanced at his watch and said. "Well I better get going… Tell her I'll see her at work." He looked at Yuki who nodded. He buttoned up his coat and glanced at her once more before walking away.

Just as he reached the door Sakura's eyes started to open. Yuki smiled and said. "You're awake." He helped her sit up because of IV in the arm. She looked at him and asked.

"How did I get here?"

"Li-san brought you here. Don't worry… you've just over work yourself." He said with a soft smile and said "Let me get the nurse." He was about to walk away when she grab his arm with her left hand.

His yellow eyes met her soft emerald eyes as she asked. "Where is Li-san?"

"Oh, he said he had to go and said that he would see you at work." He patted her hand and left her bed to find a nurse.

Her hand dropped to her side as she sat there. She looked to her right and leaned towards the nightstand and reached for her cell phone. She was about to see if she had any messages when its light flash twice.

She pressed the SMS button and could help but smile when she read what was written. She quickly turned off her phone as Yuki turned with a nurse. He asked if something was wrong and she shook her head.

00 Later that afternoon/Outside Meiling's apartment 00

Syaoran pulled up to curb. He turned off the ignition. Meiling glanced at him out of the corner of her eyes as they sat in silence. She then turned towards him and said. "Well I scheduled to have the wedding photo's shot in two weeks. It's on a Thrusday. Is that ok with you."

He nodded his head and said. "Yeah… that's fine… Thursday is good. I'll let Kinomoto know."

She clutched the brown strap of her bag and said. "Well I had a nice time over at your place it looks like XieFia and her family will get along with Aunty Yelan fine."

He nodded his head as he placed his hand on the stearing wheel. He turned his head and looked at Meiling who had her hair in bun. Her bangs where brushed to the side. "Is something wrong?" She asked as they sat there.

"Just thinking about work. That's all." He leaned towards her and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll call you tonight."

She nodded and then slipped out of the car. She slammed the door shut. She pulled her black coat tightly around herself. Then turned to head into her apartment building.

He watched as she disappeared into her building. He sighed as he sat there. – This is getting worst… Why am I even thinking about Kinomoto? Other then fact that she's sick there should be nothing to think about… - He then turned on the engine again. Once it was warmed up he pulled away from the building.

00 Monday/Bright Glow Crop/8:15AM 00

Syaoran walked into the lobby and was greeted by the security guard. He nodded his head. He stepped onto to the escalator. After a few minutes he reached the main floor. His amber eyes fell upon the elevator.

"Wait.." He said jogging up to the elevator.

The door slid open. He looked ahead of him and saw Sakura in a cream color peak coat. Her hair was pulled into a bun. Her emerald eyes sparkled as she stood there with her bag in front of her body.

"Good Morning, Li-san." She said and bowed slightly.

He stepped into the elevator and stood in the opposite corner. He watched as the doors slid close. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. His amber eyes darted to his left as he watched Sakura stand a few feet away from him. – There is nothing going on… Don't even talk to her. Everything will be fine. –

She then turned towards him and said. "I wanted to thank you for taking me to hospital… Thank you…"

He cleared his throat and nodded looking at her. He then returned his attention to front of the elevator.

She blinked and watched as he ignored her. She then asked. "Li-san… are you alright? Are you mad at me?"

Without looking at her he said. "No, nothing is wrong…" He paused and then said. "Look Kinomoto you know that I usually don't talk to my secretaries right?" She nodded her head, "Well this thing… you know talking.. It's really not working for me… If it doesn't have to do with work…" He paused.

She nodded her head. "I understand… Don't worry… I won't bother you again. I mean unless it has to do with work."

The door slide open at their floor. They were ready to step out and was greeted by a pair of dark ruby eyes. Syaoran was the first to break the silence between the group as he and Sakura stepped off the elevator.

"Meiling, what are you doing here? I thought you were heading to meeting today."

She smiled and she tucked some of hair behind her ears. "I am… but I thought we could have breakfast together. I'm going to miss seeing you today." She smiled as she glanced at Sakura who stood there in silence.

"Sure…" he said as Meiling took his arm and they headed down the hall.

Sakura watched as they walked away. She took a deep breath and sighed. – Why do I feel this way? They're engaged … They should be having breakfast together. – She brushed her bangs out of her eyes and then headed in the opposite direction.

------------ ----------

AN: That's all for now. Hope you all enjoyed that chapter. More to come so please review. Until next time, bye!!


	20. part 20

Thanks for the reviews. Here is the next part.

---------------------- --------------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

---------------------- ----------------

The Heart Knows

Part 20

Sakura sat in her room reading a magazine when there was a knock on her door. She turned slightly to the right and said "Enter."

The door open and Tomoyo entered with Sakura's blanket. She set it on the floor next to the oak dresser. She then walked up to where Sakura sat and sat down with her legs to the side. She smiled and asked as Sakura continued to read. "How is everything at work? You haven't said much."

"Everything is fine. Li-san is getting married so every now and then I get calls from wedding places." She said and then glanced back at the article she was reading.

"I see…. Yeah, Eriol told me Meiling and Syaoran where getting married. April 1st right?" Tomoyo asked as she flipped a lock of violet hair behind her shoulder.

She nodded as she looked up at Tomoyo. "Yeap, on my birthday…"

Tomoyo placed a hand on her knee and said. "Are you are right with it? You seem distant. Do you like Syaoran?"

She started at Tomoyo with her eyes widen. She shook her head and said. "NO…. No… No way… Li-san… well he's my boss. I don't like him…"

"I'm just asking because you seem quiet every time I bring up Syaoran's name. Sakura it's ok if you like him…" Said Tomoyo leaning towards her slightly.

She released her hair from its bun and said. "No, It's not right…. He's getting married in like a month and his wedding photo at the studio are taking place in a week." She paused and then said. " I just think that Li-san is acting strange… He doesn't even say 'good morning' anymore…He's the one that acting distant. It started two weeks ago… I'm back to fetching things on a list again…" She paused and then said. "But you know.. it's alright… I'm just his secretary."

Tomoyo sat there in silence. She then said, "Well if you need anything let me know."

00 Syaoran's room/10:00PM 00

Syaoran looked up from the book he was reading on his bed. He gave a soft smile towards Xiefia, who entered and sat on his bed Indian-style in jeans and a sweater. He placed his book next to him and sat up.

"So how do you like living here? It's been a week since you moved here." He asked

Xiefia smiled and said. "It's well and Mama seem to be getting use to having Hiroshi around. I mean she doesn't really talk to him but it's alright." She paused and then asked. "Syaoran is there something doing on between you and Meiling?"

He looked at her and said. "No…"

"Syaoran.. You're my brother. You've been coming over to my place every time there is a problem. I've just moved in… nothing really has changed. What is it?" She asked

"I… I don't think I can marry Meiling… I've tried really hard to make things work between the two of us… But I really can't." He said with one breath.

She stared at him and asked in bewilder tone. "So what are you saying? Do you want to cancel the wedding?" She paused and then asked. "Are you in love with some else?"

He sighed and looked her straight in the eye. "I don't know… I don't know if I love this other person… I just know that I can't let this go any further… I've tried to tell Meiling this whole week that I want to call it off but she's been avoiding it."

"Meiling loves you. She's been in love with you for a really long time." Said Xiefia as he nodded his head. "Marrying you is a dream come true ever since Nakura left. She thought that this was it…"

"I know. I love Meiling too, but not in the way she wants me too. I've tried really hard to love her but I don't love her in the way she does. If this marriage is work we both have to feel the say way about each other." He said looking at her.

"I know what you mean… So this other girl… does she know that you love?" She asked

He shook his head. "No… and lately I've been acting cold towards her cause of Meiling… What should I do?"

Xiefia gave a warm smile and said. "Well first tell Meiling that you want to break things off with her and then tell Mama… who isn't going to take this well but it's better then getting into a marriage which isn't going to work." He nodded his head in agreement and let out a sigh.

00 Same time/ hallway 00

FieFie stood in the hallway leaning against the wall taking in everything she just heard through Syaoran's door. She glanced at the door out of the corner of her eyes. She ran her hands through her lose shoulder length chestnut hair.

Her thoughts where broken when Yelan walked up to her and asked. "Is something wrong?"

She looked at Yelan and smile. She stood her head. With a light laugh she said. "No, I was just reading a horror novel and needed to come out here for a while." She showed Yelan the book she had in her hand.

Yelan shook her head and said. "You know… I never understood why you liked novels like that."

She laughed and said. "Well I'm going to bed now.. I'll see you in the morning." She leaned towards Yelan and kissed his lightly on the cheek, before running down the hall towards her room.

Just then the door to Syaoran's room open and Xiefia exited. She looked at Yelan and asked. "Was that FieFie?"

Yelan nodded and said staring at FieFie's bedroom door. "Yeah… and I'm starting to worry about her… How is she ever going to get married like that?"

She giggled and said looking at Yelan. "Don't worry.. She'll be fine…"

"How is everything with Syaoran? He and Meiling didn't seem to say much to each other at dinner." Said Yelan in a concern toen.

She nodded and said. "Yeah, everything is fine between the two of them. You know how it is preparing for wedding. They just might be a little stressed with work and planning for the wedding."

Yelan nodded her head slightly and said. "Yeah,… I understand…" She then asked. "Would you like to have some tea with me? Wong-san gave it to me as a gift."

"Sure…" and they headed down the stairs towards the kitchen.

00 Next day/ Bright Glow/8:50AM 00

FieFie entered the office dressed in pair of gray pants and pink lacey blouse. Her chestnut hair curled at the end and tied into a ponytail. She closed the door and walked towards her desk when she caught sight of Meiling at her desk.

She stopped at the table in the middle of the room. "Meiling, you're here early?"

Meiling looked up from her desk. She walked around to reveal the sparkling dark blue top she wore with a black and gold pin strip pants suit she wore. She sat down at the table. "Yeah, Syaoran offered to drive me to work."

She placed her white handbag on the table. "Ohh I see."

Meiling looked up at her after noticing the outfit. "You're all dressed up. Are you going somewhere after work?"

She smiled and said."Yeah, Yuki-san called and invited me to dinner."

Meiling smiled and said. "That's great… It looks like everything is going well between the two of you."

"Yeah, well talking about getting along… Do you know my brother is thinking about calling off the wedding?" She asked leaning towards the table.

Meiling took a deep breath and looking her in the eyes. "Yes… I know."

She stood there in shock for a second and then said in a high pitch voice. "You know? You know that my brother, General Manager Li Syaoran has been wanting to call off the wedding?"

Meiling sat there and nodded her head in response.

------------------------ -------------

AN: that's all for now. I hope you all enjoyed it. Looks like trouble for Sakura and Syaoran… To find out what happens you'll have to keep reading. Don't forget to review. Hoping to get 4 reviews before my next update. Until then, BYE!!


	21. part 21

Here is the next part….ENJOY!

---------------- ----------

WARNING: Tissues might be needed from this chapter on.

------------------- -------------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

--------------- ----------------

The Heart Knows

Part 21

"So you've known all along that Syaoran has feelings for that Military Brat." Stated FieFie as she stood there.

Meiling looked up and said. "Well I didn't know all along… It just came to me three weeks ago. He's been avoiding his feels for last two weeks. But.." She paused and took a breath. "But I see it in his eyes. Now this week he's been trying to break things off and I've been avoiding it."

FieFie pulled out a chair and sat down. "What are you going to do? Pretend nothing is going on between the two of them?"

Meiling shrugged her shoulders. "Not sure… I haven't really thought things through. Just pretend you don't know anything and don't tell Aunty Yelan… Not just yet anyway."

FieFie nodded her head. She stood up and pushed her seat in. She walked over to her desk and sat down. She watched as Meiling fixed her ID, which dangled from her neck. – That military brat…. –

00 Syaoran's office/ 3PM 00

Syaoran watched out of the corner of his eye as Skura placed a file on his desk and then exited. Once the door to his office closed he leaned back in his seat. He noticed his cell phone ringing. He reached for it and flipped it open.

"Hello? Oh it's you Xiefia… No I haven't told Meiling or the girl." He said leaning further back in his chair.

"Well you better hurry…. Your photo shoot is in one week." Said XieFia.

"I know and I will. I got to go…" With that he snapped his phone shut.

00 That night/ random restaurant 00

Yuki and FieFie sat across from each other. They glanced up at their food and smiled at each other. After a few seconds they lowered their head and continued to eat.

FieFie wiped her mouth and placed her napkin on her lap. "Yuki, can I ask you something?" He looked up and nodded his head. "What's your relationship with Kinomoto?"

"My relationship with Sakura?" He smiled before answering. "Ohh… you think that we're… No… we're not dating… She's like my little sister. Her brother and I served together a few times and on base we lived next to each other.." He placed his fork down. "Why do you ask?"

She shrugged her shoulder and said. "No real reason… I just thought there was something going on because you seem to be driving her to and from work."

He chuckled as he picked up his glass of cube soda. "It's the least I can do for her since we live together. But if you're thinking that our relationship is more then brother and sister it's nothing like that. Don't worry…." He leaned towards the table and gestured for her to also lean towards him. "Cause if it was I wouldn't have asked you to dinner and I'm glad I did." He winked and then leaned back.

A small smile appeared on her face. She giggled as she leaned back. She took a sip of water and then returned to her meal.

00 Meiling's apartment/9:34PM 00

Syaoran's car pulled up to the complex. He turned off the ignition and unbuckled his seatbelt. He then turned and faced Meiling. He took a deep breath and said. "Meiling we need to talk."

She turned towards him and said. "The photo shot is at 6:30 next week. Don't forget." She unbuckled her seatbelt and placed her hand on the door knob.

"Meiling that's what I want to talk to you about… Meiling I want to…." She turned towards him and said.

"I'm really tiered tonight. Let's talk tomorrow." She leaned over and kissed him lightly on the cheek and the exited the car.

He sighed and ran his hands through his hair. He watched as she entered the apartment building. – I've got to tell her soon… This isn't fair to any of us. –

00 Next day/ Bright Glow crop/1PM 00

Sakura entered the elevator to find herself face to face with Meiling and Yelan. She gave a small smile and bowed. She then pressed the button for her desire floor.

She turned her body slightly as Yelan said to her. "How do you like working for my son?"

"Li-san… Manager Li…. Is … well I like working for him." She said glancing at Meiling who stood in silence.

"Well Kinomoto-san here seem to get along with everyone. I'm sure she has no problem with Syaoran." Said Meiling

Yelan chuckled and said. "Well I'm sure you know, Mieling. Well I'm glad you're here Kinomoto-san…. Have a good day."

Sakura nodded and exited the elevator. – Why did it seem like Meiling-san was glaring at me the whole time? –

00 Syaoran's office/ 1:13PM 00

Sakura sighed as entered the office. She walked towards her desk and sat down. She turned around and sprayed the plant on the window steal. She spun around and stood up as Syaoran exited his office.

"Li-san…" She paused then looked up and said " I know that we said that we weren't going to talk to each other unless it has something to do work but I've been meaning to ask you all week; is there something going on between you and Meiling-san?"

"What do you mean?" He asked walking up to her desk.

"Well this week she seems different…" She said standing there.

"No nothing is going on…" He responded.

00 That night/Meiling's apartment 00

Meiling exited her kitchen and walked towards the front door. After looking through the peephold she open with a smile. She leaned against the door and said.

"Syaoran.. what a surprise.. What are you doing here?"

Syaoran stood there in his black peek coat. He straightened his sea green tie, as he stood there. He looked her in the eye and said. "Meiling we need to talk." He then entered her apartment waited for her to join him in the living room.

She walked up behind him, removing the flower apron she had on. She stood in front of him and asked. "Would you like something to drink? I got you favorite coffee brand."

He shook his head gingerly. "No… thanks…. Meiling I've been wanting to tell you for a while .. ok more like all of last week…" He paused and took a deep breath. "I want to call off the wedding."

"You can't do that… You can't do that Li, Syaoran! You can't ask me to marry you and the cancel it." She said staring into his eyes.

"I know.. but I can't marry you… You're my best friend and you'll always be my best friend… I just don't love you the way you do." He said taking a step towards her.

She took a step back and said. "You know I've loved you sine like forever.. You were the one who ask me…." She bite her lower lip and then asked. "Is it because of Sakura? Do you like her?"

"Meiling…" He said her name with a sigh.

She also sighed. Her ruby eyes darken as she said. "If it's not about Sakura then there is nothing to worry about. I'm not canceling the wedding. The photo shot is still on for next week."

00 Following day/ Bright Glow/ 1PM 00

Meiling walked through the lobby dress in a gray strip pants suit with a white collar top. Her hair was braided and twisted into a bun. As she walked through the lobby she spotted Sakura returning from lunch with Yuki, who she was waving good bye too.

She watched and waited till Sakura saw her and walked towards her. Once Sakura reached her she said. "Sakura-san… do you think we can talk?"

They walked towards a quit place in the lobby. Sakura unbutton her coat as they stood there. "What is it that you wanted to talk to me about Meiling-san"

"It's about Syaoran….. I want you to stop making his qiver. We've come so far and I don't want to go back to where we were." She said looking in Sakura's eyes.

"I'm sorry… I don't understand what you are talking about." Sakura said

"What I'm trying to say is that my fiancée is in love you." She said firmly as her eyes narrowed slightly as watched as Sakura's eyes widen slightly in shock.

------------------ --------------

AN: That's all for now. I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. More to come so don't forget to review. Until next time, bye!!


	22. part 22

Thanks for all the reviews. This one takes a look at Sakura's thoughts.

----------------- ------------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

------------- ---------------

The Heart Knows

Part 22

Sakura stood in front of Meiling not sure what to say. She took a deep breath and said. "I think you've mistaken… Li-san isn't in love with me.."

"I think I know what he's feeling and for the last week I've been avoiding the it. But I can't anymore because he wants to call off the wedding." Meiling said

"He wants to call the off the wedding?" She asked in slightly shock tone.

"Yes, so I'm asking you Sakura-san… as a friend not to do anything to make his heart quiver… I love him too much to lose him. Do you understand where I'm coming from?" Meiling asked with her eyes softening.

She nodded her head. "Yes, … I understand.."

"Thank you… I knew I could trust you." Said Meiling taking hold of Sakura's hand.

00 Syaoran's office/1 hr later 00

Syaoran exited his office to find Sakura sitting at her desk deep in thought. He walked up to desk and leaned towards her a few inches. "Kinomoto."

She snapped out of her thoughts. Her head snapped up and her right hand hit her thermos, knocking over water inside. She quickly turned her attention to water, which had spilled, onto the floor.

Syaoran quickly grabbed some tissue from the tissue box sitting on the desk and rushed towards her. He handed some to her so she could dry her skirt off. As he wiped up the spill on the desk he asked.

"Are you alright?" He tossed the damp tissues into the trashcan and grabbed some more walking towards her.

"Yeah I'm fine." She said looking up at her. Her eyes stayed glued to him for a moment and said. Li-san… I can handle this… Why don't you get back to work."

"Are you sure?" He asked placing the tissue on the table.

She nodded her head gently. "Yes I'm sure…" She answered rolling her chair back slightly.

He casted a worry glance towards her and then said. "Ok then…" He then turned around and headed back to his office.

00 That night/E&T's house 00

Tomoyo sat in front of her vanity mirror rubbing hand cream on. Her violet hair was braided loosely and she wore her pink pleaded pajamas. She glanced at Eriol thru the mirror.

She then turned to face him and said. "Eriol did you notice something really strange during dinner."

Eriol looked up from the magazine he was reading. He placed it down on his lap and said. "If you're talking about Yuki and Sakura, yes I did. Yuki was smiling a lot and Sakura's eyebrows where knitted together. Like she was deep in thought."

She sighed and said. "Yuki I'm not that worried about. He's dating so it's normal happy. But Sakura… she's been quit since Yuki drove her home from work today."

"She was ok earlier today… Something must have happened after lunch. Maybe we should ask Yuki tomorrow. He most likely knows something." He said as she joined him on the futon.

00 Next day/7:01AM 00

Tomoyo watched as Sakura exited the house to wait for Eriol and Yuki in the car. She then turned and watched as Eriol and Yuki walked out of the livingroom to the front door.

As the guys slipped on their shoes she said to Yuki. "Has Sakura said anything lately?"

He looked at her with a puzzled look. "No, she just turned on the radio yesterday as we were driving home. She didn't say anything."

Tomoyo sighed as she stood there. "Really?" She then said to him. "You think you can talk to her…"

"Sure… I'll try as we're driving into the city." Yuki replayed as Eriol leaned towards her and kissed her on the cheek before leaving the house.

00 Yuki's car 00

Sakura stared out the window. She sighed and brushed her bangs out of her eyes. She turned her head slight when Yuki asked is something was wrong. She shook her head in response.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" Yuki asked as they got off the bridge.

"Yeah, nothing is wrong… Just been thinking about stuff. Nothing really important." She said.

"Ok," Said Yuki as he stopped at a read light.

00 Front of Bright Glow Crop 00

Yuki turned off the ignition and unbuckled his seat belt. He then walked around his car and opened the door for Sakura. He slammed the door shut once she got out.

They stood on the sidewalk for a few minutes. Sakura then said. "Thanks for driving me again."

"No problem…" He paused and then said. "You know if you want to talk I'm always here."

She nodded her head and fell embrace as he pulled her into a hug. –Wish is was that easy Yuki… - They parted and her eyes fell upon Syaoran and Meiling standing at his car.

She then turned to yuki and said. "I'll see you at 5 tonight."

He nodded and then walked back towards the driver side. He pulled open the door and slid into the car.

She waved good-bye and turned around to find Syaoran and Meiling entering the building. She took a deep breath and then slowly made her way into the building.

00 Syaoran's office/4:34PM 00

Sakura turned off her computer and slipped her white peak coat. She looked up when the door open and Meiling entered in a dark red coat. She smiled at Meiling and asked. "Are you here to pick up Li-san?"

"Yeap… He's in his office right?" Meiling asked.

Sakura nodded and then turned her head in the direction of Syaoran's office door as it open. She nodded and said to Syaoran who was slipping on his coat. "Have a good night Li-san."

He glanced at her and said. "You too Kinomoto."

She watched as Meiling linked her hand around Syaoran's arm. She smiled poliety at them as Meiling said to Syaoran "Let's pick up some flowers for Aunty Yelan. The ones in the front are dying."

She bowed once more as they left and the sighed as the door slowly closed. – Why is this harder then I thought… Li-san and I haven't have said more than three sentences to each other. – She then picked up her toot bag and headed out the office door.

00 Li Residence/ Living room 00

Wei, the butler placed a tray of sliced up fruit on the table and the left. Everyone grabbed a fork and placed it in a slice of fruit.

Syaoran glanced at Xiefia who sat across from him. He stared at she glared intently at him. He then placed his fork down and said. "I have something I want to announce."

Meiling turned her head as she sat next to him. She shook her head and said. "Syaoran this might not be a good time."

He looked into ruby eyes and said "Meiling I've been putting off long enough."

Yelan who sat in the arm chair turned her head towards the couple and said. "Ok, Syaoran. What is it that you want to tell us."

He took a deep breath and stared at his feet for a moment. He then turned and looked at Yelan and the rest of his family. "I want to call of the wedding with Meiling." He said firmly.

------------------ -----------

AN:That's all for now. Hope you all enjoyed it. Please review and I'll try to update as soon as I can. Until then, bye!!


	23. part 23

Thanks for all the reviews.

-------------------- -----------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

----------- ----------- --------

The Heart Knows

Part 23

Yelan stared at him and said firmly. "You want to cancel the wedding?"

Syaoran nodded his head. "Yes, I've thought about this for a few weeks now and I want to cancel the wedding."

Yelan then turned to FieFie, Xiefia, Hiroshi, and Yuri. She gave a soft smile and said lightly. "Would you mind giving us some privacy?"

The group stood up and headed for the stairs. FieFie turned and wanted to speak but Xiefia shook her head. She let out a soft sigh and then slowly headed up stairs.

Yelan waited till they had disappeared out of earshot and said " Syaoran what has gotten into you. You can't cancel the wedding with one month to go."

He looked at her and said. "I'm sorry but I can't go on like this. It isn't fair to Meiling or me."

Yelan chuckled and said. "Oh I know, it's the stress of work… Ok.. we can postpone the wedding for another week."

Meiling smiled and said. "That sounds like a great idea. I was afraid I wouldn't get all the things I needed to get done. With an extra week I'm sure we'll be done in time."

Yelan smiled as Meiling and said. "Great.. I'll tell the guys not to send out the wedding invitations yet.

Syaoran looked up at the two women and said firmly. "No, that's not want I'm trying to say. I don't want to get married.. No wedding, no photo shots, no nothing." He then stood up and stormed up the stairs.

Meiling sighed and lowered her head. Yelan reached over and patted her hand. She looked up and said. "So I guess we're canceling the wedding."

"Do you want to cancel it?" Yelan asked. She shook her head vigorously. "Well then you don't have anything to worry about. I'll take to him. But do you mind if I ask if this has to do with maybe some other girl."

"No, Aunty Yelan… nothing like that." She replayed

"Ok, well I'm going to talk to him." She then stood up as Meiling did and walked to the front door.

00 Syaoran's room 00

Syaoran sighed as he entered his room. He sat down on his bed and fell back. His amber eyes stared at the ceiling. "Go away…" He said when he heard the knock on the door.

He lifted his head up when the door opened and Yelan entered. He quickly sat up and watched as she sat down on the armchair. He then cleared his throat as Yelan stared at him

"You want to cancel your wedding." Yelan stated

"Mama… I've tried really hard to make things work between Meiling and I. But I can't think of her as anything more than a friend." He said looking at her.

"But you were the one that said you wanted to get married. You've known that Meiling has liked you for a long time and since Nakura left you've been cold and distant. She thought she had a chance with you.. Why are you canceling now?" she asked as she sat there.

"Mama… you know that I want a marriage that will last. I want to spend the rest of my life with the one person I love. Meiling she's great.. She's my best friend.. But that's all. It's not going to work." He said staring into her eyes.

"Does it have to do with another girl? Do you like someone? Because up until today you've been fine with this wedding." Yelan said in a concern tone.

He shook his head. "No… there is no one."

She stood up and said. "Well in that case the wedding is still on. You are going to get married because you were the one who said that you wanted to. No one forced you and you are going to take responsibility for your actions." She then walked towards the door.

"Mama," He started to say but she turned her head and glared at him. Then pulled open the door and exited.

00 Next day/ Syaoran's office/ 2:00 PM 00

Sakura gently closed the door to Syaoran's office and was greet by a pair of dark chestnut eyes. She bowed and walked towards her desk. The whole time she could feel FieFie glare at her.

"Is there something I can do for you?" She asked as FieFie turned to face her.

"You can stay away from my brother. He's getting married in a month." FieFie stated firmly.

"I'm sorry but I think you got the wrong idea. There is nothing going on between me and Manager Li." She said behind her desk.

"I don't know what he sees in you but he's think about canceling the wedding. There is no way I'm going to let my brother cancel his wedding over some girl who's just his secretary." She leaned forwards and said. "I'm warning you Kinomoto."

With that FieFie stormed out of the office. The door slammed and Sakura sat down on her chair with a sigh. – This is not going well…. –

00 Bus Stop / 5:24PM 00

Sakura glanced at her watch. She looked out on to the street for any sign of a bus but saw none. She tapped her blank pumps against the sidewalk as she waited. The sound of a car stopping in front of her caused her to look up.

"Li-san…" She said as the car windows rolled down.

"What are you doing standing there?" He asked as he leaned towards the window.

"Waiting for the bus so I can get home." She said bending down slightly.

He glanced out his window and then said. "Why don't I drive you home? It's going to be a while before the bus gets here." He noticed her hesitation and said. "I'm just going to drive you home."

She let out a frustrated sigh and then walked up to his car. She pulled the door open and got in. Once she was all buckled up he pulled away from the curb. – This is such a bad idea. I shouldn't have gotten in. –

00 Café/6 PM 00

Yuki sat across from FieFie. His had been sitting in silence for the last ten minutes. His eyes were glued on her plate as she cut up her chicken patty. He leaned towards the table and asked.

"FieFie… is something wrong?"

"No why do ask?" She asked pausing for a second.

"It's just that you're cutting up the chicken like it did something to you." He said placing his knife and fork down.

"Sorry, I'm just pissed. I didn't mean to take it out on the chicken." She set her knife down. "I'm also sorry about not being such good company."

He smiled and said. "It's alright… do you want to tell me what's going on? I'm a really great listener."

She looked at him and said. "Are you sure?"

He nodded his head in response. He refilled her cup with mineral water. He then refilled his cup and said. "OK. I'm listening."

00 Outside E&T's house 00

Syaoran's car pulled up in front of the house. He turned off the ignition and turned towards her.

She sat in silence and then unbuckled her seat belt. She slid her bag over her shoulder and was about to exit the car when he said. "Kinomoto…. "

"Don't … Don't started… Don't say whatever it is you want to say." She said keeping her gaze on the house.

"There is something I need to say… Kinomoto, just listen." He said placing his left hand on her shoulder.

"I know that you do… But let's just keep out relationship professional. I like it that way." She paused and turned her head a fraction. "Thank you Li-san for driving me home." She paused and then said. "Oh yeah, I never congratulated you on your upcoming wedding. Meiling is really lucky to marrying a guy like you." With that she unlocked the door and stepped out.

His amber eyes remained glued to her as she jogged up the two steps into the house. He watched as she slammed the door shut. –Sakura… why don't you give me a chance to say what I want . – He racked his hands throw his hair and then drove down the road.

----------------- ------------  
AN: That's all for now. Hope you all enjoyed that chapter. Please review and unitl next time, bye!!


	24. part 24

Here is the next part.

---------------- --------------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

----------------- -------------

The Heart Knows

Part 24

Sakura took a deep breath as she stood by the front door. She slipped her shoes off and placed her feet into a pair of fuzzy yellow slippers. She then placed her bag down and hung up her coat.

Once she picked up her bag off the floor she walked into the foyer and was greeted by Tomoyo with a smile on her face.

"You're back late. Did you have dinner? Would you like me to make you something?" Tomoyo asked.

She ran her hand through her hair. "No thanks. I already ate. Oh and Yuki said he'll be coming home late. I took the train home." She then headed towards her room.

Eriol walked passed Sakura but was ignored. He looked towards Tomoyo and said. "Is something wrong her?"

"I don't know but Yuki went on a date. She took the train home." Said Tomoyo in a worried tone.

00 Park/around the same time 00

FieFie and Yuki came to a stop in front of a bench. They sat down and started into the city lights. She then turned to him and said. "You don't think I'm crazy right?"

He shook his head. "No, I can understand where you're coming from. But as Sakura's friend… I think you should give it some time. Sakura isn't the girl you think she is. I know her. If she knows that Syaoran-san is getting married there is no way she would go after him." He then reached for her hand.

"I just can't help myself. I just… think that she'll do something to make him change his mind. He and Meiling belong together." She said with a sigh.

"And if they truly belong together they will be. Don't forget we can't control who we fall in love with." He said as he turned his head to look into her eyes.

She smiled and then placed her head on his shoulder. A small content smile appeared on her face. She glanced up at him as she felt him put an arm around her shoulder.

00 Monday/Yelan's office 00

Meiling sat across from Yelan. She took a sip of her tea and looked up tucking some of her hair behind her ear. She then said. "You wanted to see me Aunty Yelan."

Yelan nodded her head. Her raven hair was pulled into a bun. She straighten the wrinkled in her knee length dark blue suit before she spoke. "I know this is going to be hard. But I know Syaoran he's just having doubts. He'll come around before the wedding."

Meiling placed a small smile on her face. "Yeah… I can understand where he's coming from."

"So don't worry… It won't be long before you become Mrs. Li, Syaoran" Said Yelan who smiled at Meiling.

00 hallway 00

Eriol exstended his hand and handed Sakura a cup of coffee. He then sat down on a stool next to her, which over looked the water. He turned his head and asked. "Is something wrong?"

She turned to look at him, the paper cup at her lips. " I just don't know if I'm doing the right thing."

"What do you mean?" He asked turning his chair slightly to face her.

"I just don't know if I should even be taking to him… The manager is thinking about canceling the wedding and I know the reason. But I can't help him. I'll only make it worst for him." She said with a sigh and then took a sip from her cup.

He placed a hand on her shoulder and said. "I know you Sakura… Whatever you're doing I'm sure it's what you think is right. I also know the manager and I know that if he feel the need to cancel the wedding it's because he feels that it is what he thinks it's right." He watched as she turned her head and glanced at him.

00 Wednesday/ Syaoran's office/ 5PM 00

Sakura stood up and slipped her coat on. She grabbed her purse on her chair and started to walk away from her desk. As she was heading towards the door Syaoran exited his office.

"Kinomoto we need to talk." He stated.

She looked at him with her dark emerald eyes and said. "Li-san if this topic has to do with work I'll gladly listen. If it doesn't I'm sorry I'm not interested." She was turned to leave but he stopped her by grabbing her wrist.

She stared at his hand, which caused him to let go quickly. She then took a step back from him. "Ok, what is it."

"I think there is something between us… I don't know when it started but I know there is something…" He said looking at her profile.

She looked up at him and gave a soft giggle. "You're really funny Li-san… You think that there is something between us? I'm sorry but there is nothing. If what I did before misled you I'm truly sorry."

His eyes narrowed as he stood there. "Are you saying all those things you said to me were false?"

She looked him straight in the eye and said. "No, they were true.. I mean what I said. but they were only to taken as friendly complements. Nothing more." She then sliped her bag over her shoulder and said. "Like you said before I'm just your secretary. You are my boss. Our relationship can only be professional. Now I have to get going Yuki is waiting for me down stairs." She quickly walked towards the door and exited.

00 Meiling's apartment/7PM 00

Syaoran sat in the living staring at the photo of him and Meiling. He took a deep breath and then looked up as she brought over some fruit and tea. He cleared his throat and losen his tie.

"Are you alright?" She asked as she set a cup of tea in front of him.

"Yeah, I'm fine but Meiling the reason I came over here is to tell you.." She interjected and said

"No, I don't want hear what you have say."

"I won't be going to photo shoot tomorrow. I'm sorry." He said looking at her as she sat in the purple armchair.

"Syaoran you just can't do this." She paused taking a deep breath trying to keep the tears at bay. " You can't say one thing and then changed your mind." Her eyes narrowed as they sat there. "You're the one who asked me to marry you. You not me."

"I'm sorry Meiling, but I can't think of you as my wife. Even if we got married we won't be happy. You deserve someone better than me." He said and then stood up. He picked up his coat, which lay next to him.

She followed and stood up also. She glared at him and said as he stood at the front door. "I don't care… Syaoran… I'm not canceling the shoot.. It's at 6PM and I know you're going to show up. I know you're going to do what's right."

00 Syaoran's room 00

The door to his room opened and XieFia entered. He watched as she sat on his bed. "It's late …." He said

She nodded her head and said. "I know it is… What are you going to do about to photo shot tomorrow?"

He sighed as he looked at his sister. He racked his hands through his hair. "I really can't go through with it. I know Meiling is going to be mad and so will Mama but I have..." He paused and sighed "I was the one that asked Meiling to marry me."

" I'm you sister and will be by your side no matter what you decide. Look I can't tell you want to do but please think about it." She said reaching for his hand and giving it a light squeeze.

00 Syaoran's office/ 5:01 PM 00

Sakura sat behind her desk and stopped turned off her computer. She glanced at her watch and sighed. – He'll be at the photo shoot in an hour. He is going to the right thing. He and Meiling-san belong together….- She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. – But why does my heart hurt and feel heavy every time I think about it? What's wrong with me? Snap out of it Kinomoto, Sakura. –

The door to Syaoran's office open and he stepped out with his coat on and briefcase in one hand. He glanced at her then nodded his head towards her.

She stood up and watched as he stood there for a moment. She was about to say something but he had left before she could even open her mouth.

00 Syaoran's car/5:10PM 00

Syaoran lifted his foot off the petal. His eyes came to focus on the traffic light. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. As he waited for light to change he heard his phone beep. He extended his hand towards the dashboard and flipped it open to find that he received two text messages.

His eyes focused on the first one. – Remember, I'm your sister and I'll stand by your side on matter what you decided.- A small smile appeared on his lips. It quickly disappeared when he read the second one. – Li-san….. I wanted to thank you for sending my that SMS while I was in the hospital. I wanted to say to you earlier today but you left before I could. I wanted to wish you good luck at your photo shoot today. Kinomoto, Sakura –

A car hook brought him back to reality. He noticed that the light had turned green. He took a deep breath and placed his foot on the gas petal. – I know what to do now. –

------------- -------

AN :That's all for now. What do you think he has decided to do? Please review and I'll update as soon as I can. Until then, bye!!


	25. part 25

Here is the next part. Thanks for all the reviews. Decided not to keep you all waiting. Enjoy!

------------------ -------------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

------------------ -------------

The Heart Knows

Part 25

FieFie sighed as she sat next to Meiling dressed in a cream color strapless floor length gown. Her hair was curled and framed her face. She placed a hand on Meiling's and said. "Don't worry my brother will be here. He's just stuck in traffic."

Meiling looked up and said in a dull tone. "Lets just forget about it. If he were going to show up he would have been here by now. We've waited an hour." She stood up and pulled up her dress a few inches off the floor and head back to changing room.

She sighed and reached into her purse for her phone, which was ringing. She pulled it out and read the screen. – This isn't going to be good. – She flipped it open and walked off to a quiet corner.

"Mama… no… Syaoran hasn't shown up."

"What? Have you tried his cell phone?" asked Yelan over the phone.

"Yes and I even call the front desk and they said he left at 5:02. You don't think he's in the hospital do you?" She asked as she glanced towards the changing room.

"Don't be silly. If that did happen the people at the hospital would have called. Why don't you just give it five more minutes." Said Yelan with a hint of hopefulness.

Fiefie shook her head. "No, that won't work Meiling doesn't want to wait any more. She went to change."

Yelan took in a sharp breath and said "It's that bad huh? Don't worry.. I can always get them to reschedule it. Right now you just take Meiling some where to relax. I'll worry about Syaoran." With that the line went die.

FieFie let out a sigh and turned around just as Meiling returned dressed in the clothes she was wearing earlier. – This isn't going to go well. Where is my stupid brother?-

00 River/8PM 00

Eriol walked up towards the river to find Syaoran, sitting on a bench drinking out of can. He walked to him and sat down. He reached for one of the can on the ground and lifted it up to read the label.

"This so soda." He said looking at Syaoran who stared out into the river.

"Yeah, well I have to drive home later so I got soda. Thanks for coming out." Syaoran said taking a sip out of his can.

"No problem. But from the look on your face the photo shoot didn't go well?" He asked popping open one of cans. Then rack a hand through his hair as a gust of wind blow passes them.

Syaoran turned to look at him and said, "I didn't go to photo shoot. That's why I'm just sitting here. I've been sitting here for the pass 2 hours. I just couldn't go through with it. I mean I got to the studio but just could get myself to go in." He took a sip from his can.

"So… I guess you're going to cancel your wedding with Meiling huh?" Syaoran nodded his head. "Are you in love with someone else?"

Syaoraon turned to look at him and said. "All I know is that I can't marry Meiling because I'll never see her in the way she wants me too. As for this someone else… she right now is doing everything she can to avoid me. But I hope that once this gets cleared up I'll be able to be with."

He slapped Syaoran on the back and smirk. "Well I'm glad that you know what you're doing. To tell you the truth I knew your new relationship with Meiling won't work out the way you planed. I'm glad that you're facing the truth because you guys are my good friends and I don't want to see ether one of you to get hurt." He took a sip out of his can.

Syaoran smirk and said. "Always the wise one huh? Help me finish these cans so I can go home and face the wrath of my mother." He handed Eriol another can from the ground.

00 Li Residence 00

Syaoran entered the study and kneeled down. He lowered his head as Yelan sat by the vanity. He glanced up and said. "I'm sorry Mama… I couldn't go through with it."

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing too. But tell me the reason why you can't go through with it. You've said it a couple of times so I believe that there is a reason."

He looked up and said. "The reason is because I'm not in love with Meiling… I'm in love with someone else…"

"Li Syaoran… you are the heir to the third largest cell phone company in Japan. How can you be … this is not expectable! You are going to take responsibility for your actions and marry Meiling." Yelan said firmly.

"Mama….." He said

"No, Syaoran,… you were the one who propose marriage to Meiling. You knew she loved you. Now you tell me that you're in love with someone else. You should have thought this through before you even asked." Yelan said and then turned to face the mirror. "You may go."

He nodded his head and exited the room.

00 Next day/ elevator 00

FieFie entered the elevator dressed in a brown suit. She glared at Sakura who stood in the corner with a file in her hand. She waited till the elevator to start moving. She then pressed the stop button, which caused Sakura to look up.

"Is there something wrong Li-san?" asked Sakura

"It's funny that you should ask a question like that. My brother didn't show up to photo shoot yesterday. I told you Kinomoto to stay away from my brother." FieFie said firmly.

"What? Manager Li didn't show up? But I saw him leave at 5 yesterday." Said Sakura in a bewilder tone.

FieFie snorted and said. "Well he didn't show up. You should be very happy but I'll have you know, that no matter what you do my brother will not be with you." She then turned back around and pressed the 'stop' button again, which started the elevator to move.

00 2 days later/ Yelan's office 00

Meiling sat in silence in front of Yelan on the coach. Her ruby eyes shifted up towards Yelan face. She took a deep breath and then said. "So I guess you want to talk about Syaoran."

"Yes, I'm very sorry that he didn't show up yesterday. I got the studio to reschedule." Yelan said in comforting tone.

She shook her head and said. "There is no point… I can't make Syaoran do something he doesn't want to. I want to.. I really wish I could but I know I can't." She looked up at Yelan.

"Syaoran told me that he was in love with someone. Do you know who it is?" Yelan asked leaning forwards slightly.

"Yes… and you know her too." She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. – I know I shouldn't but this is the only way I can get Syaoran back… I'm sorry.. – She looked up at Yelan and said. "The person is Syaoran's secretary."

"Kinomoto-san." Yelan said in a shocked tone.

00 Syaoran's office/ 5PM 00

Syaoran exited his office just as Sakura was about to leave. He cleared his throat, which got her attention. He then said. "I'll drive you home tonight."

"It's ok… I've got a ride." She said as she placed her hand on the doorknob.

"I have something to take to you about. It's about work." He said looking at her with his amber eyes.

She sighed and nodded her head. "I'll cancel my ride." She then reached into her coat pocket for her cell phone.

00 Outside E&T's house 00

Syaoran's car pulled up in front of the house. Sakura sat there in silence with her bag in her lap. She then said. "You said you had some work stuff to talk to me about. What is it?"

He unbuckled his seat belt and said. "Ok, I lied… I just wanted to talk you. You've been avoiding me the whole day. Even if it was about work you never said more than two words to me. What's wrong?"

"Yeah, ok I've been avoiding you because you're getting married and I'm getting in the way of that. I know you didn't show up to photo shot last week. What we have going on might not be a sin but it feels like I'm committing one." She said staring at her lap. Then looked up with watery emerald eyes "I can't let you do something that … not for me anyway…"

She placed her hand on the door and was about to get out when he said. " I know this sounds crazy but I did that cause I'm in love with you. I love you Kinomoto. I can't marry someone I don't love."

She turned her head a fraction and said. "Li-san thanks for the ride and I'm going to pretend I didn't hear what you just said." She got out of the car and was met by Yuki who also had just got home.

Syaoran rolled down the window and said. "Kinomoto."

She bowed and said. "Good night Li-san." Then linked her hand around Yuki's arm and said to Yuki. "Let's go in Eriol and Tomoyo are waiting for us."

Yuki nodded at her statement. He glancing at Syaoran out of the corner of his eye. He then pushed the door open and let Sakura enter first. He then stepped in and closed the door after himself.

------------ ---------

AN: That's all for now. Until next time,BYE!!


	26. part 26

Here is the next part

----------------- ---------------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

------------------- ---------------

The Heart Knows

Part 26

After dinner Sakura went to her room she laid out her futon and laid on top of it staring that the ceiling. She reached for her cell phone, which sat in her pocket. She read the screen and then slide the screen up.

"Hello, Onii-chan…" She said sitting up.

"Nothing… I'd call to see how you were doing. How is work?" Touya asked.

"Fine…. Onii-chan… what do you think if I moved out of Grandpa's house?" She asked releasing her hair from her bun.

"What? Why do you want to move out?" He asked in a concern tone.

She shrugged her shoulder and said. "I just think I want to live on my own. I've saved enough money, don't worry and I still have the money you gave me."

She heard him take a deep breath and said. "I don't really know why you want to move out but do you think you can wait till I come back."

She ran her hand through her hair and said. "I was just wondering… You don't have to worry.." She paused and then said. " It's late Onii-chan and my 'boss from hell' gets mad if I'm late so I have to go." She then slid the screen down and sighed.

She ran her hands through her hair and then stood up. She walked over to the window and stared out into the dark sky. – What am I going to do? –

00 Next day/ Bright Glow Crop 00

Sakura walked up to the doors of building. She stood there for a few minutes just as she was going to pull open the door when she noticed Yelan staring at her. She walked toward Yelan and bowed.

"Li-san… Good Morning…." She then stood up.

"You're Kinomoto Sakura right?" Said Yelan in Korean.

She blinked as she looked at her. She then nodded her head and said in Korean. "Yes, I'm Kinomoto Sakura… How do you know I speak Korean?"

Yelan looked at her and continued in Korean. "I read your file… Kinomoto, there is something I need to talk to you about. Syaoran will be at a meet at 10 today. Come to my office then." She then walked into the building.

Sakura bowed and waited until she disappeared before walking in. – This is not good. Things are getting worst by the minute. – She hiked her bag up her left shoulder as she entered.

00 Yelan's office/10AM 00

Sakura sat down and straighten her tie as Yelan walked from her desk to the conference area. She watched as Yelan leaned back in the armchair across from her.

"You know that Syaoran is getting married right?" Yelan asked.

She nodded her head and said. "Yes, I know Manager Li is getting married next month."

"I'm sure you are smart girl. For one thing you are able to stand my son for more then a month. So I'm sure you know my son's feelings for you." Yelan looked at Sakura who stared at her lap.

"I know and I've been doing my best to set him straight because I don't have any feelings for him. What I mean is that he's my boss and that's all. I want him to marry Meiling-san." Said Sakura looking Yelan in the eye.

"Good. I knew Meiling made a good choice. I also know my son and with you around him he will quiver." Yelan said staring at Sakura. "You are a smart girl I'm sure you know what to do."

"I know what you mean Li-san." Said Sakura staring straight into her eyes.

00 Hallway 00

Eriol handed Sakura a paper cup. He then stood next to her and took a sip out of the cup. He then turned his a fraction. "You look pale. Are you ok?"

Sakura nodded her head. She tucked some of amber hair behind her ear. She sighed and said. "How did you know that Tomoyo was the one for you?"

He chuckled and said. "well to tell you the truth I thought she was a snob. But after bumping into her three times I thought it was fate and asked her out. As for her being the one… well in my heart I just knew that she was one." He took a sip of his coffee and asked. "Why are you asking?"

She shrugged her shoulders and said. " I was just wondering…"

"You sure there is nothing more you want ask me?" He looked at her with a worried gaze.

"No…" She then lifted her cup up to her lips and finished off the coffee.

00 Syaoran's office/ 3 PM 00

"Where is Kinomoto-san?" Asked Meiling as she sat down across from Syaoran on the coach.

"I sent her to get me something. How are the documents coming along for the expo.?" He asked as he lifted up cup of tea.

"They're fine. Everything is in order." She paused and then said. "Aren't you going to say anything else to me? Are you just going to talk about work?" She asked.

He looked at her and said. "Yes… Meiling. " He sighed. "There is nothing more I can say or do… I've cancelled everything and I had the wedding planner stop the invitation that were suppose to go out today."

"Syaoran…. I can forgive you… I know that your feelings for Kinomoto was just the reaction of being scared." She leaned forwards looking to his amber eyes.

"I think I finally got my feelings straight and I know it has nothing to do with wedding. I know what I did was wrong. But we can't help who we fall in love with." He looked into her deep ruby eyes.

"Syaoran, I know I was rude to you last time. But I think that our relationship can work. Let's give it a shot. We're best friends. I don't want to see our relationship end like this." She said taking a deep breath.

He looked at and sighed. "That is the reason Meiling. We are best friends and I don't want to see our friendship end because if me. Ending it before anything serious happens is the best." He paused and then said. "I'm sorry Meiling. I'm truly and deeply sorry."

She stared at him and then quickly turned around and left, slamming the door behind her.

00 Thrusaday / E&T's Kitchen/9PM 00

Tomoyo walked into the kitchen to find Sakura baking. She sat down at the table and watched as Sakura stood in front of the in her pajamas and apron. She tied her hair into a bun and said.

"It's been a while… you're baking again."

Sakura placed the cake on top of the stove. As she closed the oven door she said. "Yeah, I just thought I make this for a friend." She turned and looked at Tomoyo. "Was I making to much nosie?"

Tomoyo shook her head. "No, just came into get some water. Do you need any help?"

She shook her head as she returned to the cake and set it on a cooking rake. She then walked up to the table and sat down. She looked Tomoyo in the eyes and said. "Tomoyo you know your apartment in Center Tokyo. Do you still have it?"

"Yeah, why do ask?"

Sakura shrugged her shoulder and then said. "I just wanted to know and I'll tell you tomorrow when everyone is at dinner."

00 Friday/ Bright glow Crop /5:01 PM 00

Sakura walked through the lobby with her ID dangling from her neck. She walked over to a large planter at the side of the lobby where Meiling stood waiting. She jogged up to her and bowed.

"Sorry… I'm a little late. Li-san wanted me to finish something for him before the weekend."

"It's alright…." Meiling replayed "I have to head back to office to finish something."

"I see." she said softly. "Anyway the reason I wanted to meet you is because I just resigned." Sakura said flat out. She then extended her hand, which held a cake box. "This is for you and Li-san."

--------------- ------------  
AN:That's all for now. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. More to come so please review. Hoping to get 4 before my next update. Until then, bye!


	27. part 27

Here is the next part.Thanks for all the reviews!! ENJOY !!!

-------------- ---------------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

-------------- ---------------

The Heart Knows

Part 27

Meiling took the box from Sakura. She brushed some of her raven hair behind her ear and then looked up. She cleared her throat before saying anything. "I'm sorry I don't understand."

"I know that you and Syaoran are having some trouble with the wedding and it is because if me. I made the cake . It's one of my specialties. You can share it with Syaoran." Sakura said with a small smile on her face.

"But what does this have to do with you quitting?" She asked.

"What you said to me last time I can't do. I can't make Li-san heart not quiver and I want the two of you to live a happy life together… quitting is the choice." She paused and then said bowing deeply once more. "I hope you understand… Oh and Li-san should have getting my resignation letter now. Go up and talk to him." She turned around and exited the building, heading towards Yuki's car.

00 Syaoran's office/10 minutes later 00

"Sakura resigned right?" Came Meiling's voice as she walked into the office.

Syaoran looked up from the letter in his hand. He stuffed it back in the envelope. "How do you know?" He asked.

She walked up to the desk and placed the cake box down. She racked her hands through her hair. She looked deeply into his eyes and said. " I met her down stairs. She told me that she was resigning. She also gave me this cake to share with you." She paused and then said. "She wants us to get back together. Syaoran… don't be so stupid."

"I'm sorry but it's not going to work." He stood up and slipped on his coat. He picked up his briefcase off the floor and said. "I'm sorry Meiling but I can't go back."

00 E&T House/Living room 00

Sakura, Yuki, Tomoyo and Eriol sat around the oak table in silence. They all were chewing slices of apples as they sat there. Sakura glanced at them and placed her fork down. She looked at the. Her emerald eyes sparkled

"Well aren't you going to say anything?" She asked.

Tomoyo sighed and said, "Are you sure you want to move out? I mean you just moved here three months ago. Everything is fine. Why do you want to change it?"

"I know and I love living here. But I just have to move out." Said Sakura looking into her purple eyes.

Eriol placed a hand on Tomoyo's shoulder and said. "Honey, Sakura has her reasons for moving out. I'm sure she has talk to Touya about it."

Tomoyo bit her lower lip slightly. She then glanced at Sakura and sighed. She then nodded her head and said. "Sure… fine Sakura can move out but it can't be this weekend."

Sakura nodded her head. She then excused herself and headed back to her room. Yuki glanced at Tomoyo and Eriol and followed Sakura to her room.

00 Two days later/ Syaoran's room 00

"Syaoran, what are you going to do?" Asked Xiefia.

"What are you talking about?" Syaoran asked from his bed. He racked his hands through his hair. He placed the book he was reading down and looked at her.

"I'm talking about Kinomoto-san. What are you going to do about her? I heard from Meiling-chan that she resigned." XieFia said as she stood in the center of the room. When he didn't respond she walked up to his bed.

"You are going to talk to her… Talk everything out. She lives with Eriol-san right?" She got him to stand him and placed his keys and cell phone into his hand.

As he stood in the doorway he asked. "What if she doesn't want to talk to me?"

"You'll have to figure that out yourself." With that she got him out the bedroom door and down the steps towards the front door.

00 Outside E&T's house 00

Syaoran's car pulled up in front of the house. He sighed and then got out of the car. He walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. As he stood there he shifted from one foot to the other.

The door opened and Eriol stood there in jeans and sweater. He smiled at Syaoran and said. "What a surprise? What are you doing here?"

He cleared his throat and said. "I came to see Sakura… Is she in?"

Eriol shook his head. "No, she stepped out. She won't be back for a while. Do you want to come in and wait for her?" He took a step to the side.

"I'm sorry if I'm in way. I won't stay long. I just have something say to her." He bowed and then stepped through the front door.

00 Half and hour later 00

Sakura sighed as she walked through the front door with Yuki. They headed into the living room. When they got to the room she stopped in her tracks. She looked at Syaoran and took a deep breath.

She looked at Eriol and asked. "What is he doing here?"

"He just wants to talk. Why don't you talk in your room?" Eriol suggest.

She glanced at Syaoran and said. "Follow me."

Syaoran stood up from the table. He gently brushed off his pants and bowed before following Sakura to her room.

00 Sakura's room 00

Sakura slid the door to her room close. She placed two cushions on the floor. She then tucked the skirt that she was wearing gently under her knees before sitting down.

"I got your resignation. Why did you resign?" Syaoran asked sitting across from her.

"Cause I wanted to. I can't stand working for you. I've thought about it long and hard and so I resigned." Sakura said simply.

"Oh. So it has nothing to do with my upcoming wedding." He asked looking into her eyes.

She snorted and said. "You know maybe I was wrong… You are as mean as you seem. That day when I said that you really nice at heart; forget all that. How can you think that I would quit because of your wedding?"

"Sakura I didn't come here to argue with you. I just wanted to know the reason why you resigned." He said. He looked deep into her eyes. "Does it have anything to do with my feels for you. Are you afraid that…."

She shook her head. "No, don't. Don't say anything. I know that it's not something anyone would say so lightly. If you do this… it is going to be hard for the both of us."

"So why? Why are you resigning?" He asked.

She looked at him and asked. "Then why couldn't you go to the photo shoot?"

"I have my reasons" He answered quickly. He sighted and then said," Sakura, come back to work. I'm asking you as your boss not because of my feelings for you." He said

" I resigned because of me not because of you." She stood up and slid the door open. "If there is nothing else please leave."

He sat in silence for a few minutes. Then stood up and headed towards the door. He glanced at her and then exited the room.

She then slid the door close. She sighed and leaned back against the door. She closed her eyes. – Don't make this hard… My heart feel like it's splitting into the two? –

-------------------- ----------------

AN: That's all for now…. Not sure where I'm going to take this… so ideas are welcome.

UNTIL then, BYE!


	28. part 28

Here is the next part. WOW I can't believe this story got more then 100 reviews! Thank you! (bows deeply)

------------- ----------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

------------ ------------

The Heart Knows

Part 28

Tomoyo sighed as she sat on the futon in her room. She looked up at Eriol and let out another sigh as she sat there. She gently ran her hands through her wavy hair. She then turned towards him and asked. "Do you know why Syaoran came here?"

He looked up from the magazine he was reading and answered. "Nope, when we were in the living room he just asked about you and work. He really didn't say why he was here."

"Sakura is acting strange." She paused and then leaned forward and whispered. "You don't think there is something going on between them?"

"No…" His dark blue eyes sparkled as they sat in silence. "No… can't be.. She's only worked for him for two months. I'm sure it's nothing. Besides she hates him and rather kill him."

She flipped her hair back as they sat there. "If you say so… but from what I gather there is something going on between them."

He leaned towards her and kissed her on the cheek. "Tomoyo, don't think about it too much. It's best that we stay out of this. We might even make things worst if we meddle."

00 The following weekend/9AM 00

Sakura stood with her backpack over her shoulder. Her amber hair was pulled into a bun. She was dressed in jeans and gray sweater. She slipped on her sneakers at the front door. She looked up to find Tomoyo and Eriol standing there.

She bowed and then said with a soft smile. "Don't worry, I'm not going far. You can always visit me."

Tomoyo sniffed as she stood there in black pants and a pink frilly top. She walked up to Sakura and gave her a hug. She then stood a step back and said. "I'm going to miss you. You've only been here for two months."

"I know and I love it here. Anyway, it's not like I'm going back to Okinawa. Don't worry. Besides, the apartment is closer to the company. I don't want Yuki-chan always driving me to work." She turned her head as Yuki entered the house.

He looked at Sakura and said. "Ok. Everything is in the car. Whenever you're ready."

She nodded and picked up her backpack before bowing and then exited the house towards the car.

00 Highway/20 minutes later00

Sakura leaned forward and changed the radio station. She sighed when she couldn't find what she was looking for. She then leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes.

Yuki turned his head for a second and asked. "Something wrong?"

"No nothing.. Just tired I guess… I'll be fine." She replied.

"Are you sure? Do you want to talk about it?" He asked

"No…" She paused and then said. "Well not now anyway. Maybe later." She glanced at him once more before closing her eyes.

00 2 hrs later/ Sakura's apartment 00

Sakura handed Yuki a can of soda before joining him on the floor. She tucked some of her hair as she sat there. She watched as he popped open the can and gulped down a few sips.

She looked around at the boxes and then said. "Thank for helping me move. I couldn't have finished if it was just me."

"No problem.. But why did you move out? I thought you really wanted to live with Tomoyo and Eriol. It took you two months to get Touya-chan to agree. You even enlisted the help of me and Kaho-chan." He said setting his drink down on floor.

"I just need to get away… Besides it's closer to work. I'll be fine." She said placing a smile on her face.

He looked into her emerald eyes and said. "Sakura… what's wrong… I know that there is something that you're not telling me."

She looked up at him and sighed. "You know that why I hate you sometimes…. But the real reason I moved out…" She paused and said. "Cause …. My boss is in love with me."

"So… what wrong with that?" He asked picking up his can of soda once more.

"What's wrong is that he is getting married and I think I'm in love with him too. IF I stay with Tomoyo he'll find me and things are just going to get worst." She answered now hugging her knees.

"So the reason is before you're trying to get away from him." He stated

"You think it's stupid don't you?" She said looking up at him.

He shook his head. "No, but you know he's going to know that you're avoiding him. You can't keep running from your feelings. It's going to come out sooner or later."

She took a deep breath as her emerald eyes sparkled slightly. "I know… I'm just hoping that it's later. But now that I'm away from Tomoyo, I can find a new job." She held up her hand and said. "Don't ask; it's a long story."

00 Syaoran's office/ Monday morning 00

Eriol walked into the empty receptionist area to find it empty. He then reached the door to Syaoran office and heard FieFie's voice. He took a step back as it flow open and she exited with a huff.

His midnight eyes where steady as FieFie turned around and said harshly. "We'll see about that… " She then stormed passed him, unnoticed.

He waited for the door to shut before making his way into Syaoran's office. He found Syaoran sitting peacefully behind his desk. He cleared his throat and said. "Looks like your morning isn't going to well."

"I never expected it to…. Not with Kinomoto gone." Syaoran said joining Eriol in his conference area.

"I was wondering what happen to Sakura…. Where is she?" He asked

Syaoran's eyes widen slightly. "You're telling me that she didn't tell you or Tomoyo-chan?" The response he got was when Eriol shook his head. "She quit a week ago."

"What? Why did she quit?" He asked leaning forward slightly.

Syaoran shrugged in response. "I have no idea. I tried to talk to her but she won't answer my call. That was also the reason why I stopped by you place last week. But she won't tell me."

"I see…"

"Now FieFie wants to be my secretary… She thinks that Kinomoto quit so she could be with me. I know she thinks that the reason Meiling and I are calling off our wedding. I know she wants that job to spy on me." Syaoran sighed as he leaned back in his seat.

"But it isn't the reason is it?" Eriol asked.

"No,…. Where did you get that idea?" Syaoran said looking up at him with a shocked expression.

"Ok… I was just wondering.." He then stood up and exited the office. – Something is going on.- He closed the door to Syaoran office and waited until he got into the hallway before reaching for his cell phone. He flipped it open and dialed a familiar number.

-------------- ------------

AN: that's all for now. Until the next update, bye!


	29. part 29

Here is the next part. I hope you enjoy it.

------------ ------------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

------------ -------------

The Heart Knows

Part 29

Sakura sat in her studio apartment with the Help Wanted section of the newspaper open in front of her. Her amber hair was tied into a bun and she wore a white sweater with a pair of dark blue jeans. She had a red pen protruding from behind her ear as she sat on the floor.

As her emerald eyes scanned over the paper she noticed her cell phone light starting blinking. She reached for it at the corner of the table. She read the screen and took a deep breath, before answering it.

"Mushi, Mushi." She paused for a second and then said. "Yeah, sure.. I can have lunch with you." She then hung up the phone. She brushed her bangs and then placed her phone down.

00 Café/ noon 00

Eriol looked up from his glass of water. He watched as Sakura bowed and then sat down across from him. He then handed her the menu in his lap, which she took. He waited until for her to closed the menu before speaking.

"I heard that you quit. Is it true?"

She nodded her head. "Hai, I quit. But it's not what you think. Li-san didn't fire me."

"Then what is it?" He asked as he waved for a waiter.

She sighed as she sat there. "I just didn't want any misunderstanding. I know that Li-san and Meiling-san are having trouble with their wedding."

"I see.." He stated. They ordered their food before he continued. "So this quitting the job has nothing to with you moving out does it?" He asked looking at her.

She shook her head vigorously. "No, nothing like that. But Li-san doesn't want me to quite and it's best that I stay away from. Since I didn't want him to come to the house I thought it would be best if I lived somewhere else."

"Does Touya-san know?" He asked as their order arrived.

"Yeah, I called him last week and told him. He doesn't really like the idea but Yuki-san was able to convince him." She said with a reassuring smile causing her emerald eyes to squint.

"Let's eat." He said.

00 Syaoran's room/ 7PM 00

Syaoran sighed as he sat at his desk. He looked up when there was a knock on the door. He stood up and said. "You ready?" He looked at Meiling who entered the room.

"Yeah, are you ok?" She asked as she stood there with her coat draped over her arm.

He grabbed his coat off the back of his chair. As he slipped it on he answered. "Yeah, everything is fine. Let's go I'll drive you home."

00 Syaoran's car 00

Meiling glanced at Syaoran who kept his eyes on the road. She tucked some of her hair behind her ear. – Should I ask him? …. What if he says he loves her? – She turned her head fraction and asked. "Syaoran are you ok? Are you worried about Sakura-chan?"

He glanced at her as he made a right turn. "Yeah, I am… I still can't figure out why she wanted to quit. But what I'm more worried about is FieFie. She's die set on being my Secretary. I love FieFie but it's not a good idea to have us working together." He sighed.

"You know how she gets."

Meiling nodded her head gingerly. "I do… Do you want me to talk her out of it?"

He glanced at her as he right foot pressed against the gas petal. "That would be great but Meiling you know that it's not going to change my mind. I can't marry you."

She adverted her gaze. She then looked up at him. "I know… I know that it won't change anything but I can't let go now. I've waited too long. Just think it over Syoran, please." She said looking at him intently with her ruby eyes.

He took a deep breath and racked his hands through his hair. – This isn't going to work… Why can't things just come one at a time.-

00 Syaoran's office / two days later 00

Eriol took the tea cup Syaoran offered and set it down on the table. He waited for Syaoran to sit down before leaning forward and drinking out of the cup. He then gently set the cup down. He looked into Syaoran's amber eyes and said. "Looks like you still have no secretary."

"Yes, it's going to stay like that until Kinomoto comes back." He looked at Eriol who cleared his throat and picked up his cup. "I know she moved out of your house to avoid me. But have you talked to her? Did she tell you why she quit?" He sighed and then said. "The more I think about it the more it doesn't make any sense."

"She hasn't told me a reason ether. What are you going to do?" asked Eriol

"I want to talk to her but she won't answer any of my calls. Do you think you can get her to come out so I could talk to her?" asked Syaoran

"She told me that she'll be heading out tomorrow morning for some job interviews. You can try to catch her tomorrow morning at her apartment." Eriol reached into his pocket and pulled out a notepad. He wrote down Sakura's address. He then looked up and said. "Just don't tell her that I gave it to you."

00 Hallway 00

FieFie stopped as Meiling came walking towards her. She waited for Meiling to reach her before stopping her. "So how are things going to Syaoran?"

Meiling shrugged her shoulder. "I'm not too sure. I know he still wants to cancel the wedding. I don't think that there is anything I can do." She sighed s she tucked some of her hair behind her ear. "You know Syaorn… He doesn't change his mind to easily."

FieFie nodded her head. "I know. But you and Syaoran belong together. You shouldn't let a girl like Kinomoto stop you. Who does she think she is? They've only known each other for a few months. Nothing can compare to the relationship you had with him." Her eyebrows knitted together.

"I know… but still; I don't want to push it." Meiling said looking into her eyes.

"I'll talk to Mama and see what she can do. Don't worry There is still time." She then headed down the hall towards the elevator.

00 Li Residence/8PM 00

Yelan sat in her study reading a file when FieFie entered with a tray of tea and cookies. She looked up and leaned back in her chair. She watched and sat silently watching FieFie place the tray down on her desk.

"How nice of you to bring me tea. You're not here to talk me into being your brother's secretary right?" Yelan asked as FieFie placed the tea cup down in front of her.

"I'm still interested into it but I know Syaoran is going to have a fit. But the reason I'm here is because of Meiling and Syaoran's wedding, which is in two weeks. We can't let them go on like this." FieFie said sitting down in front of the desk, crossing her legs at the ankle.

Yelan sighed and nodded. "I know what you mean. Syaoran doesn't seem like he's going to change his mind. But I have a way to get him to agree." She lifted up the cup and took a sip. She placed the cup down gently. "I hoped that Kinomoto-san leaving would have changed his mind."

FieFie groaned and snorted. "Well it he's still holding her spot. I don't even know what he sees in that Military Brat."

00 Next day/ Sakura's apartment/7:30 AM 00

Sakura tied her hair into a bun as she hurried down the front steps of the building. She unfolded a piece of paper and sighed. – Time to get those newspapers deliver. It can't be that bad. Just think of this as exercise. I should have enough time before my first interview. – She unlocked the bicycle from the bicycle rack.

She moved her bicycle and was about to mount it when a green BMW pulled up in front of her. She stopped and watched as the window rolled down. She sighed and said. "What are you going here?"

"We need to talk Kinomoto." Said Syaoran in a dark blue suit. His messy chestnut hair was gelled up in the front.

"I have nothing to say to you. I don't even want to know how you found me." She tried to walk around him but he moved his car to block her. She looked up at him. Her eyebrows knitted together. "Li-san. You are not my boss any more."

"We still need to talk. Just give me ten minutes." She sighed and nodded her head.

"I'll meet you at the shop two blocks from here. You passed it on your way here. It's the one that gives away free coffee." She then walked around the car and made her way to the café. – I guess the only way to get rid of him is to talk to him. –

--------------- ---------------

AN: That's all for now. I hope you like it. S&S and Yuki and FieFie in the next chapter. Unitl then, bye!


	30. part 30

Thanks for the reviews.

------- ----------------------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

---------- -------------------

The Heart Knows

Part 30

Sakura and Syaoran sat across from each other in a small café. Sakura placed her glass of water down on the table. Her emerald eyes stared straight into Syaoran's amber eyes. She blinked and then said.

"You asked me here and now we're just going to stare at each other. I'm going to go." She stood up and was about to walk away when he said.

"We still have five minutes. I haven't said what I wanted too. Do you know how long it took me to find you?" He paused and quickly gulped down half his cup of coffee. "I called you here because I want to know the reason why you quit."

"I quit because it turns out this I'm not cut out being your secretary." She said without blinking.

"That's a lie. I can tell you really enjoyed it. What is the real reason why you quit? You even baked Meiling and I cake." He said firmly his amber eyes narrowed as he stared at her.

She sighed and said. "Fine, the real reason is because I think I don't want anyone to misunderstand our relationship. I'm… no, I was your secretary but people around work think that we are something more."

"But I just thought we got along well. We're friends. Unless we're not friends?" He said after glancing at from the rim of his cup.

She sighed again and then ran her hands through her hair. "No, I think of you as my friend. But this isn't going to work. You and Meiling are getting married next week. I can't hang around."

He placed his cup down. He stared at her. "You're still not making any sense. You're my secretary. I don't see why you can't work for me…" She looked into his amber eyes and sighed

"Ok, fine… I didn't want to say it but you left me no choice. I was going to stick it out. It's just rumors after all but I had no choice. The President ask me to quit." He was about to interrupt when she continued. "but it doesn't mean that I went along with what she said because she told me too. I agree, this is the best way to make sure there are no more confusion."

He blinked his eyes. "My mother asked you to quit… because of the wedding?"

"Yes, now if you'll excuse me I have to go…" She stood up and was about to walk away when she said. "If you need anything you can call me. I'll be answering the phone." She waited until he nodded his head before walking away.

00 Yelan's office/9AM 00

"FieFie, if this about being your brother secretary the answer is still no." Said Yelan from behind her desk.

FieFie let out a sigh as she stood in front of her mother desk. She leaned forwards and said. "No, Syaoran is die set on me staying in Meiling-chan's department. The reason I came here was to ask you when you're going to put you plan into action. We don't have much time."

Yelan looked up from her paper work. Her eyes sparkled from behind the square framed glass. "Don't worry I've asked Meiling to come over and have dinner with us tonight. We'll take care of it once and for all"

FieFie then stood up once more and smirked. – Now this should be interesting… I'm sure Syaoran can't object with everyone there. –

00 Hall way /10minutes later 00

FieFie walked down the hallway way with a content smile on her face. She walked up to the elevator bank and pressed the up button. As she waited for the elevator to arrive she felt her cell phone ring.

She reached into her pocket and pulled it out. She read the screen. –Prince Charming- Then flipped it open and placed it up to her ear.

"Hello, Yuki-chan… yes, I got home alright.. I'm at work right now." She said into the phone as she pressed for the elevator again.

"That's good, I'm sorry I couldn't stay for the whole meal." He said

"It's alright… duty come first." She said with a smile

"So what time do you want me to pick you up? The movie starts at 7 o'clock." She heard him say.

She stepped into the elevator as she let out a surprising gasps. "I'm sorry, I totally forgot about the movie… My brother and his fiancée are having dinner at my place tonight. I won't be able to leave." She pressed for her desired floor.

Yuki's voice dropped in slight disappointment. "Oh, it's alright;… the movie just starting airing… We can go some other time." There was a moments of paper crunching together before he said. "I've got to go… I'll call you later." With that the other side went silent.

She sighed as she tucked some of her hair behind her ear. She snapped her phone shut and then placed it in her pocket. – So much for dating.. this is all Syaoran's fault. If he just go on with the wedding….. This thing tonight better work. –

00 Blue Blossom Crop/ 1PM 00

Sakura gently closed the door after herself. She then brushed her bangs out of her eyes and headed down the hall towards the elevator bank. Her emerald eyes sparkled as she walked. – Looks like this job is in the bag. –

Her thoughts were broken when she heard a familiar voice. She looked up to find herself face to face with Syaoran. She bowed and as he walked towards her. – This is totally going to suck. –

His amber eyes scanned her outfit which consist of a dark purple pants suit with a white blouse. He then cleared his throat and said. "Kinomoto-san…. What are you doing here?"

She stared him straight in the eyes and replied. "I came here for a job interview. It's with Fujiwa-san."

He turned his head as he recalled the name. He then looked at her and said. "Fujiwa-san told me that he was looking for a new secretary. You went to interview for that post?"

She nodded her head as she kept her purse from slipping off her right shoulder. "Yeah, he even told me that I could start next Monday."

"You don't want to come back to my company and you're here helping Fujiwa?" He stated staring at her.

"Well unless I've mistaken Bright Glow and Blue Blossom work together all the time. I remember having to send out some info to Blue Blossom." She said in a thoughtful tone.

He was about to interject when a guy who was 5'6" with forest green hair and dark brown eyes, dressed in a dark blue suit walked up to the couple. He turned towards the guy that just joined them and said. "Chiaki what are you doing here?"

"I was just going to get us some coffee. You know that I don't have a secretary." Chiaki then turned his head and faced Sakura. "But it looks like you found my new secretary. You know it's a shame you already have one. Her resume is really good."

Syaoran blinked and glanced at Sakura who just stood there in silence. He then cleared his throat and said. "Yeah, my secretary is good. I just hope your new one is as good as her."

Chiaki chuckled and said. "Well I'm going to get the coffee. I'll meet you in my office." Sakura bowed as Chiaki headed down the hall. She looked up to find Syaoran glaring at her.

"What was that about?" He asked putting at Chiaki's back.

"I couldn't tell him that I worked for you. He wouldn't have hired me. Besides he might use our friendship to get top secret info or tell him things." She paused and then asked. "You're not expecting me to leak info to you are you?"

He shook his head. "No, I'm not that kind of person."

She let out a sigh. She let out a chuckle and said. "Thank god, because I wouldn't even give it to you if you asked." She then said. "Well I got to go. Tomoyo called and said to hurry home. She was a surprise for me." She then gave a slight bow and hurried towards the elevator.

00 Li Residence/ 7PM 00

Syaoran and his family gathered in the living room after dinner. Syaoran and Meiling sat on the coach as Yelan sat in the armchair. Fiefie, XieFia and her family sat on the purple cushion bench.

Yelan smiled and said. "I'm so glad that we got to gather here tonight." She then turned towards Meiling and said "I know that planning a wedding is hard especially when you have to work but we're all ready to help. So tell us what you would like us to do."

Meiling smiled and said looking at Yelan and then rest of the family. "You don't have to worry. Our wedding planer is taking care of everything." She then turned towards Syaoran.

He took a deep breath and then looked at his family. "That's what I wanted to talk to you, Mama about. I've cancelled everything. Meiling and I aren't going to get married."

"What?" Exclaimed everyone sitting in front of him.

"Yes, and there is nothing you can do to get me to change my mind cause I'm moving out." He said firmly.

"What? Syaoran why are you moving out?" Everyone in the living room turned their heads towards the voice. They blinked as their eyes met a pair of dark eyes and locks of orangey-red hair, belonging to a girl in her early thirties in a white naval uniform.

Syaoran stood up and asked, "Kaho-chan? What are you doing home so early?"

00 Sakura's apartment/ around the same time 00

"So where is my surprise?" asked Sakura as she sat across from Tomoyo with a oak table between the two of them. She watched as Tomoyo glanced up at the clock on the wall.

"It should be here any minute." Said Tomoyo as she looked down and continued to peel her tangerine.

"Wow, it must be big…" Said Sakura with a smile. She turned her head as the door bell rang. "That must be it. I can't wait.." She stood up and hurried towards the door.

She quickly unlocked the front door and as she pushed it open she said. "Sorry to keep you waiting. Where do I sign?" Her emerald eyes widen she came face to face with a guy with short jet black hair and beady eyes, dressed in a naval uniform.

She stood there and then said. "Onii-chan? What are you doing here?"

---------------- -------------

AN: Wow, this chapter sure turned out longer then I expected and I never thought it would end like this. I didn't plan it but it looks like I'm going to have some more fun. Please review and I'll try to update soon. Until then, bye!


	31. part 31

Thanks for reviewing.

--------------- -----------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

-------------- ------------

The Heart Knows

Part 31

Sakura blinked as she stared at her brother. She cleared her throat and said. "Onii-chan, what are you doing here?"

Touya smirked as he stood in front of her. "You know after six months you haven't changed. He looked over her shoulder and saw Tomoyo sitting at the table. He smirked and then faced Sakura. "Aren't you going to invite me in?" He asked.

Sakura took his bag and then stepped back so he could enter. She closed the door and sighed as she placed his bag by the door. She then followed him towards Tomoyo.

Once they were all seated and Sakura had gotten him a cup of tea Tomoyo smiled and said. "You got here faster then I thought."

He took a sip of his drink and said. "I thought I was going to be late since I had to drop Kaho over at her cousin's place." He then turned to Sakura and said. "Aren't you happy to see me?" He noticed her pouting face.

"No, you promise you would let me pick you up when you came back from tour. I didn't expect you to come here." She said as she continued to peel her tangerine.

Touya chuckled and said. "Don't pout. I was going to call you but Tomoyo thought you might like this surprise. I heard from Yuki you quit your job… so…"

-that Yuki… some friend he is… I told him not to tell onii-chan. – She then flipped a lock of hair back. "Well now that you're back what are you going to do?"

He took another sip of his tea before answering. "Well I was hoping you could help Kaho plan the wedding. It won't be too long. Cause they are expecting Kaho and I at the Navy HQ in Tokyo."

"Oh…." She paused and then looked up at Tomoyo and said. "Let's have dinner at your place." She then stood up and headed for the bathroom.

00 Li Residence/ around the same time 00

Kaho sat on bench next to Xiefia. She then looked Syaoran in the eyes and said. "What is this all about canceling the wedding? Do you know I came back early just for this."

Syaoran lowered his head and then said. "I'm sorry, Kaho-chan but that's what I plan to do. Even you can't get me to change my mind." He looked at Yelan and said. "But since you still don't understand where I'm coming from I'm moving out."

This time it was Hiroshi turn to speak. "Syaoran don't you think it's a bit drastic. You don't need to move out. We can talk this out."

Meiling nodded her head and said turning her body slightly towards him. "Hiroshi-san is correct. Syaoran… Moving out is not the answer."

He looked into her ruby eyes and said. "It was my last resort. I'm moving out. There is nothing you can do to stop me." He then looked at Yelan and said. "IF you think that firing me will cause me to go on with the wedding then you are wrong. Don't forget I hold 40 of the stock. The business agreement with Fujiwa-san is under my name. He will not speak with anyone but me." He stood up and took Kaho's luggage up the stairs with him.

00 Syaoran's room/half an hour later 00

Syaoran placed the last of his clothing into his brown suitcase. He sighed as he closed the suitcase. He then went over to his desk and pulled out his bankbook and car keys. He turned his head slightly to find Kaho at his door.

"Looks, like you came home early for nothing. I guess the only wedding we can look forwards to is yours." Said Syaoran with a light smile on his face.

"Aunty Yelan told me that is the second time you brought up the wedding. Did you know that she wanted you to go to the England branch?" She paused and then said. "Well by the looks of things you thought about this for a long time."

Syaoran spin his chair around so it faced her. "I have and it's not fair to Meiling. I know they are going to mad but I can't let this go any further."

"But moving out doesn't have to be the answer. You know that if you talk to Aunty Yelan she'll agree. She isn't that stubborn." Kaho said sitting at the foot of his bed.

"She is when it comes to Meiling. She always wanted Meiling as her daughter in law. Now that that's not going to happen it's going to take her a while to get use to it." He turned around and pulled out a notepad. He scribble his new address on the paper and ripped it off. He handed to her and then walked over to his bed and dragged his luggage off the bed.

"Syaoran…Fine… When I get settled Xiefia and I will come to see you." She said as she placed the address in to her pocket.

00 FieFie's room/ around the same time 00

FieFie sighed as she sat next to Meiling. She placed a reassuring hand on the older girl and sighed. "Don't worry, I'm sure he'll get out of this funk soon."

Meiling sighed and looked up at FieFie. She shook her head as tears slowly slid down her face. "No, it's not likely. Syaoran wouldn't have said what he did like that. There is no turning back…"

FieFie looked at her and said. "There is still time… It's not like he's going to run off with that Military Brat. Now that she quit there is no way they can be together." She placed a smile on her face and said. "Don't worry. It will be a matter of time before he comes back begging to get married."

Meiling sighed and wiped the tears off her face. She then tucked some of her hair behind her ear. "I guess the only thing we can do now is wait to see what happens."

00 Two days later/Café/5PM 00

Yuki looked up from his bowl of noodles. He tapped the table lightly and asked FieFie who sat across from him. "Are you ok? You haven't touched the noodles."

She smiled and then said. "I was just thinking about the movie. I wished my brother was like that guy… But no… he decided to move out because he doesn't want to be forced into doing what is right. I know that he likes Meiling and they've known each other for a long time." She sighed and picked up a clumped of noodles with her chopsticks.

Yuki set his chopsticks down at the edge of the bowl. "FieFie…. Can I ask you something?" She nodded her head. "If your mother told you one day to go on this blind date and after the date you really don't like the guy; and she said that you had to marry him; what would you?"

She was silent for a moment and said, "No, I wouldn't marry him…. How could I? I want a love like my sister and the one we saw in the movie today. Why did you ask such a question?"

"Could it be that your brother wants a love like the one you want? In the movie the guy was going to marry his ex-girlfriend because he found out that she was dying. But at the end he couldn't lie to his heart and he broke things off." He said looking deeply into her eyes.

"So what does it have to do with my brother? I don't see anything wrong marrying your best friend. I wouldn't even think he did anything wrong if he didn't propose. But he did… He said he wanted to spend the rest of his life with someone. Now right when his wedding is a week away he doesn't to end things." She said also staring him straight in the eyes.

"All I want you to do is give him sometime. He did what he did for a reason. It would have been worst if he did go through with it. Then a few years later turns out they need to get a divorce." Said Yuki in a clam voice.

She swallowed half of the water in her cup. She placed it down on the table and said, "Well why can't you see it from a girl's perspective. We accept proposals because we know that we love him. We wait all out lives for that person to so up. Then when he does it is the happiest moment. We're not some toy."

"Well guys don't propose just for the sake of it. We believe that the person we ask is truly who we want to spend the rest of our lives with. When things don't work out we are sad too. I don't really know why your brother wants to call it off but it must have been hard for him." Said Yuki before taking a sip from his glass of water.

She wiped her mouth and tucked her bag onto her left shoulder. "You know what's hard? Talking to you about my brother. I've got to go. Thank for the dinner." Her amber eyes darken as she stood up and walked out of the restaurant."

Yuki was going to run after her but his phone rang. He flipped it open and said. "Hello? Sakura-chan… Really? Touya brought Kaho over? Ok, I'll come home now." He then placed a few dollars on top of the table and headed out of restaurant and towards his car.

00 Eriol and Tomoyo's house/2 hours later 00

Tomoyo and Eriol pushed the screen doors open and walked in with a tray with six bowls of ice cream. They seat the tray down before sitting down. Tomoyo sat next to Sakura and cross from Touya and Kaho. Eriol sat across from Yuki and next to Kaho.

As they were distributing the ice cream Kaho noticed Yuki's gloomy look. She picked up her spoon and asked. "Yuki-chan, is there something wrong? You don't look like yourself."

Yuki looked up from his bowl of strawberry ice cream. He placed his spoon into it and said. "No, really nothing… It's just that my girlfriend and I just got into a fright over something that is happening to her brother."

"Really? That sucks…." Commented Tomoyo while she glanced at Sakura who kept silent.

He sighed and said. "Maybe I shouldn't have said anything."

Touya placed his spoon down and said. "No, you did right… you only wanted to help her. Don't worry, she'll understand. It's just going to take some time. But if you want to apologize I have an idea on what do get her."

Kaho couldn't help but giggle. He turned and looked at her. "I'm sorry, honey, but your idea's aren't that good. But I'm sure Yuki knows that you mean well." She said patting his hand.

"Anyway, what's this girl like?" Asked Eriol with a smirk.

"Well her name is FieFie and I met her one day when I went to have dinner with Sakura at her company but she couldn't make it. So FieFie and I had dinner instead." Replied Yuki placing a spoonful of pink ice cream into his mouth.

"Wait.. You're dating my second cousin's little sister?" said Kaho in a bewildered tone.

"So if FieFie is your cousin and that mean that the family problem you were talking about while Tomoyo and Eriol got the ice cream is Li Syaoran." Said Sakura as Tomoyo watched her out of the corner of her eye. She then stood up and said. "If you excuse me I have something important to check up on. She turned towards Tomoyo and said. "Do you mind if I use your room?"

Tomoyo shook her head. "No, go ahead." Sakura then stood up and headed towards Tomoyo and Eriol's room.

Touya watched as Sakura exited the room and sliding the screen door close. "What's that about?"

Tomoyo smiled and said. "Nothing… must be work.. You know she got a new job and all that." She then lowered her head and continued eating her ice cream. – This is going interesting….. –

------------------- ----------

AN: That's all for now. Hope you all like it. Please review and I'll try to update soon.


	32. part 32

Thanks for all your reviews.

---------------- ------------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

-------------- --------------

The Heart Knows

Part 32

Sakura walked down the hall and slid open the door to Tomoyo and Eriol's room. She slid the door close. She then sat down next to Tomoyo's vanity mirror and pulled out her cell phone. She slid the screen up and dialed Syaoran's number.

-Ok Sakura, you can do this.- She listened as the phone rang and then heard. "This is Li Syaoran. I can't answer your call so leave a message." She took a deep breath and then said. "Li-san, this is Sakura… we need to talk; call me back when you get the message." She then slid the screen down. She then stood up and headed back to the living room.

00 Syaoran's room/ 10PM 00

Syaoran sighed as he tossed his towel onto his chair and fell back on his bed. He had just moved into his new studio apartment. He stared at the ceiling before reaching for his cell phone on his desk, next to him.

He flipped his phone open and noticed that Sakura had left him a message. He listened to it and then snapped his phone shut. A small smirk appeared on his face. He glanced at his cock and then placed the phone back on the desk.

He sat up and then headed to kitchen.

00 Next day/ Blue Blossom Crop/11AM 00

Sakura looked up from her desk to find Chiaka standing in front of her. She smiled and said. "Is there anything I can get for you?"

He shook his head. "No thanks, I just wanted to tell you that you didn't need to dust my office. I'm not too picky about how it is."

She blinked and then said. "oh, ok, then… Would you like me to get you some coffee?" She stood up from her desk.

He pushed up his white thin-framed glasses and said. "Sure… But I think our coffee machine is broken."

She walked around her desk and said. "It's alright… I can get it from the vending machine by the elevator." She then exited the office with her blue knee length ruff skirt swaying slightly as she walked.

00 Hall way/ few minutes later 00

Sakura smiled as she waited for her coffee. She tucked a few strands of her amber hair behind her ear. – Now why didn't I work of Fujiwa-san before? Unlike Syaoran, he's not a stick in the mud.- She bent over slightly to retrieve her cup from the slot.

As she stood up she noticed Syaoran standing next to her. She took a step back and said. "Li-san. What are you doing here?"

He stood next to her in his dark blue suit and white shirt with a matching blue tie. He reached into his pocket and handed her a piece of paper and said. "I got your message and I had a feeling you found out that I moved." He glanced at the paper he handed to her and said, "Here is my new address."

She stared at him and said. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Why did you move out? Is it because of the wedding? If it is… there are other ways to get out of it. You don't need to move out."

He smirked as he racked his hands through his hair. "You know you sound like Kaho? And moving out was my decision. Has nothing to do with wedding. If you're my friend you would support me on this." He said looking into her emerald eyes.

"Yes, I'm your friend. It is also because I'm your friend that I have to tell you that I think that this a bad idea." She said standing there with light steam coming from the coffee.

He glanced at his watch. He lowered his hand and then said. "Look, I have a meeting at another company. I'm having a house warming party tonight. I want you to meet some of my family. You'll come right?"

"Umm, yeah.." She answered weakly.

"That's good. It's at 8PM." He then stepped on to the awaiting elevator.

She watched as the metallic doors slid close. She drank the cold coffee and sighed. After crunching up the cup and then tossed the empty paper cup into the trashcan next to her; she then shoved a few coins into the machine and waited for another cup.

00 Fujiwa's office/ 10 minutes later 00

Sakura gently placed the cup down on the desk. She then took a sip back and bow. He looked up and asked in a worried tone. "Are you alright?"

She blinked as she looked at him. "Yeah, everything is fine."

"Oh, ok… You seem different. Did something happen when you went to get the coffee?" He asked placing his pen on his desk.

"No, nothing… The machine just ate my money and had do put in more money." She answered in a light tone.

He shifted slightly in his leather seat. He reached for his wallet and asked. "Oh, do you want me to pay you back? I can pay you back for the money it ate."

She shook her head. "No, No, it's all right.. Nothing to worry about." She bowed once more before exiting the room.

She let out a sigh as she stood out side the door. She glanced at the door and then returned to her desk. – He's sure giving… does he do that with everyone? – She picked up her pen and continued the budget report of the supplies in the office. She stopped slight and glanced at the door before writing once more.

00 Bright Glow Canteen/ 1PM 00

Syaoran placed his lunch tray down across from Eriol. He pulled out the dark blue chair and sat himself down. He glanced over and spotted Meiling and FieFie eating with their team.

He then leaned towards Eriol and asked. "How long as Fieife been glaring at me?"

Eriol shrugged his shoulders and replied as he picked up his spoon. "It's been a while: 5 minutes."

"Oh." He then pulled his chopsticks apart and picked at his bowl of rice. He then asked as he picked up his spoon to taste the miso-soup; "You and Tomoyo are coming to my house warming party right?"

Eriol smirked as he picked his spoon down and then picked up his chopsticks once again. "Well I was going to stay home and watch the game. But Tomoyo talked me into going when she called. Besides Kaho is bringing a guest and I haven't seen her in ages." –Won't you be surprise when you find out she's going to marry Sakura's brother. -

He gave Eriol a mocking glare and said. "This is how you treat your friends?.. I should have known. I feel so honored that you decided to come."

00 Naval HQ/ Tokyo 00

Kaho tapped Touya's desk, which caused him to look up. She smiled at him with her red hair pulled into a braid, dressed in a white skirt uniform. She the whispered, "You're coming with me to Syaoran's house warming party, right?"

He looked at her and then said. "Yeah, why not. I've got to meet Sakura's ex-boss. According to Tomoyo: Sakura and Syaoran have a special kind of friendship. I want to see what kind it is."

Kaho blinked in confusion. "What are you talking about? Syaoran never told me this."

Touya shrugged his shoulders. "Not sure.. That's why I'm going there with you." He spotted Yuki walking by and asked. "Hey are you going to Li Syaoron's house warming party?"

Yuki looked up from the file in his hand. "House warming party?" He paused and pushed up his glasses. "Not, sure… FieFie and I haven't spoken to each other since the fight."

Kaho leaned on Touya's desk. She crossed her hands in front of her chest and said. "Well come along. I'm sure Syaoran wouldn't mind. Besides, I have a feeling FieFie will be there. If you go, you guys might be able to make up." She gave a sly smile and winked at Touya as he stood there thinking.

00 Syaoran's apartment /7:45PM 00

Sakura slipped off her shoes and joined Tomoyo and Eriol on the coach. Her emerald eyes scanned the one bedroom apartment. She turned and looked at Eriol and Tomoyo who shrugged their shoulders. She quickly turned her head when Syaoran entered and said. "Make yourself at home."

Tomoyo stood up and placed her glass of wine on the coffee table. She dragged Eriol out of his seat and said to Syaoran. "Why don't Eriol and I make the food? You and Sakura can sit and talk while we wait for Kaho."

Sakura and Syaoran stared blankly at each other. Syaoran then said as he hands Tomoyo the apron he wore. "I wanted to give Fujiwa something earlier today but I forgot. You don't mind bringing it to him, do you?"

She shook her head. "OK, it's in my room. Let me get it." He turned around and open the door near the coach.

The doorbell rang and he stuck his head out. "Sakura why don't you get it."

She stood up and walked over to the door. She pulled it open to find Meiling and FieFie standing there. She blinked and said. "Meiling-san, FieFie-san what are you doing here?"

Fiefie glared at her and said. "That's what we'd like to know." After a few seconds she said. "Well aren't you going to let us in?"

Sakura took a step back when she noticed Touya and Kaho coming up behind them. "Onii-chan, Kaho-chan…"

Meiling and FieFie turned their heads looked at Kaho. "You know Sakura's brother?"

Kaho smiled as she stood next to Touya. "Yeah, Touya is my fiancée."

----------------- ---------------------

AN: That's all for now. Hope you all enjoyed this part. I'll try to update soon.


	33. part 33

Thanks for all the reviews. Here is the next part. ENJOY!!

-------------------- ---------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

----------------- -------------

The Heart Knows

Part 33

Sakura stared at the group in front of her. She then turned her head as Syaoran walked up to the door with a folder in his hand. He also stared at the group in front of him. He then said. "Why don't we talk inside?"

He headed into the living room while Sakura waited for them to enter. She locked the door once they had entered and then headed for the living room. She then sat on her feet next to Touya.

00 Kitchen 00

Eriol wiped his hands on the apron he was wearing. He glanced towards the living room, which could be seen from the breakfast nook. He turned towards Tomoyo who was kneeling in front of the refrigerator.

He was headed towards the door when Tomoyo asked with a hiss. "Where are you going?"

"Oh, I was going to bring them some tea." He answered as he reached for cups from the cabinet above.

She grabbed a few bags of potatoes and sighed. She closed the refrigerator door and said. "If you want to die you can go out there."

He gave her a bewildered look. "The air out there is silent. It's like someone is going to explode. If you make any sudden moves it's not going to well."

"Well don't you think we should lighten it up?" He whispered to her, as she walked towards the sink.

"We should let them talk this out first." She answered in a low voice.

00 Living room 00

The group sat in silence. Touya cleared his throat and said. "Let me introduce myself properly. My name is Kinomoto, Touya. Kaho-san and I work together." He then glanced at Sakura and then said. "I'm guessing you already met my sister, Sakura."

Kaho smile and said. "Well this is Syaoran, his fiancée and his little sister, FieFie."

Fiefie glanced at them and then at Sakura who sat in silence. She then looked at Syaoran and asked. "What is she doing here?"

Syaoran glanced at her and hissed. "Be quite FieFie. This is my party and I can invite anyone." He stared into her amber eyes and asked. "What are you and Meiling-chan doing here?"

"Well this is after all your house warming party. It's only right that your fiancée were here." She stated flat out.

Sakura spoke up and said. "Well since everyone is here I guess I should go." She looked at Syaoran and said. "I'll take that to Fujiwa tomorrow morning." She leaned towards the coffee table and plucked the folder off the table.

She was about to leave when Tomoyo came out and said. "Dinner is ready. Sakura, you should stay and eat with us." She glanced at Touya and Kaho who nodded their heads.

00 Dinner/10 minutes later 00

The room remained silent. Syaoran glanced at his guests who remained silent. He noticed how FieFie kept glancing at Sakura. – This isn't going well. How does she know I'm having a house warming party? The only reason I didn't them to join was because I knew this was going to happen. – He noticed Kaho and Touya's smiling faces.

"So Kaho do you need any help with wedding?" Tomoyo asked trying to break the tension.

She smiled at Tomoyo and said. "Well we're not hoping for anything big. Something small; just some close friends and family."

Tomoyo nodded her head with her chopsticks at the corner of her mouth. She looked at Sakura and asked. "Do you want to try on your dress for the wedding? I have the sketch ready."

Sakura looked up from her plate. She nodded her head slightly. "Sure, I guess." She then sighed and said turning to face Syaoran. "I'm sorry, I just remember I still have to do something. This was a wonderful dinner." She stood up and grabbed her bag and the folder in the coffee table before slipping her shoes on.

Kaho leaned over and whispered to Syaoran, "What are you doing sitting here?" He sat there in silence and then said to FieFie,

"You're coming with me." She shook her head but she stood up with a sigh and followed him towards the door.

00 Outside Syaoran's apartment Complex 00

Sakura sighed as she walked down the block, her bag on her shoulder and the folder, Syaoran told her to give to Fujiwa, in her hand. She tucked some of her hair behind her ear as she walked. She looked up when Yuki called out her name.

She stopped and looked at him, still dressed in his uniform. She gave a small smile. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I came to talk to FieFie." He answered.

"Well she's still upstairs… You're just on time; they're having dinner." She said briskly with a small smile on her face.

His eyes narrowed as he asked. "What are you doing down here? Shouldn't you be up there? I'm sure dinner hasn't ended."

She shrugged her shoulders. She then held up the folder in her hand and said. "Well Syaoran wanted me to hand Fujiwa-san this. I thought I'd bring it over to his office. He did tell me he was going to be in his office late tonight."

He then pointed to where he parked his car and asked. "Would you like me to drive you?"

"But aren't you here to make up with FieFie-chan? You should go up." She said in a eger voice.

"It's alright… I don't even know what say to her yet. Maybe you can help me. You know I've never been good at what to say when it comes to girls who I don't work with." He said trying to lighten the mood.

She gave a soft giggle and said. "Sure, why not." They were about to head to his car when FieFie ran up to him with Syaoran in tow.

"Yuki, what are you doing here, with her?" asked FieFie.

"We bumped into each that's all." He said looking at her.

Sakura decided to speak. "It's not what you think. Yuki came to talk to you. But he didn't know what to say. He was hoping I could help him."

FieFie glared at Sakura and said. "I knew this was too good to be true. Not only are you after my brother but Yuki too." She stared into Sakura's emerald eyes. "I don't even know what they see in you."

Syaoran stepped in this time and said harshly to FieFie. "FieFie. What are you saying? Take back what you said."

She looked at him and said. "Li,Syaoran. How can you be like this? I'm only helping you. You can't let some Military Brat confuse you."

"She has nothing to do with this. I'm disappointed in you. How can you talk to some one older, like that?... We taught you better, FieFie. Apologize to Kinomoto-san." His amber eyes narrowed.

"I'm not apologizing. I didn't do anything wrong." She stated firmly.

He turned towards Sakura and Yuki and said. "I'm sorry about this. You guys better go. It's going to be late and Fujiwa might be leaving the office soon."

The couple nodded and then turned to leave, heading towards Yuki's car. FieFie stood there with her mouth slightly a gaped. "Yukito! WE'RE NOT DONE TALKING!" She shouted after them. She noticed Yuki glance at her and then got into his car.

"This is all your fault. Now I'm in an even bigger mess. Why? Did you have to butt in? This was between that Military Brat and me. Is it because you have feelings for her? Is it?" Her amber eyes reflected sparks of fire.

"You can't talk to her like that. And it has nothing to do with liking her. She deserves your respect. You embarrassed her in front of her brother and our friends. This was my house warming party. I have the right invite anyone I want." He said turning to face her. "You do not have a say in who you think I should see. My feelings for Kinomoto are between me and her."

He turned around and headed back to his apartment. He then turned his head slightly and said. "I don't know Yukito well but he looks like a good guy, from what Kinomoto has told me. I hope you can respect my decision if I do not marry Meiling" He then added. "Good home and reflect on what happen and write be a report. I want it on my desk by tomorrow. " She was going to interject when he said. "I'll drive Meiling home."

00 Outside Sakura's apartment 00

Sakura stepped out of the car. She slammed the car door shut. Yuki smiled and asked. "You sure you don't want be to drive you to Blue Blossom?"

"I'm fine… Syaoran did tell me to drop off the folder tomorrow." She paused with a folder in her hand. She then said. "Well it's late, you should go." He nodded his head. She waved good bye to him. Just as she headed for the front door she said. "Don't worry, I'm sure everything will work out with FieFie. If you want I can talk to her."

He shook his head. "It's alright… I think I know what to do."

She then headed through the door and then up the stairs to her second floor apartment. When she reached her door she found Chiaki leaning against the wall. She walked up to him and asked. "Fujuwa-san. What are you doing here?

------------- -------------

AN: That's all for. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review and I'll try to update soon.


	34. part 34

Thanks for all your reviews

PS. Starts off on the same night. Starts at Syaoran's apartment complex

------------------- ------------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

--------------------- -----------

The Heart Knows

Part 34

Syaoran got off the elevator. He looked up to find Meiling standing there. He took a deep breath as they stood there.

She tucked some of her hair behind her ear, with her tote bag over her shoulder. She then said after taking a deep breath. "Syaoran, we should talk. Do you think we can go somewhere?" She asked.

He nodded his head."Yeah, I know a place." They stepped onto the elevator, which arrived a few seconds later

00 Sakura's apartment complex 00

Silence fell over the hallway as Sakura and Chiaki stood there. Sakura cleared her throat and said handing over the folder to him, "Li-san from Bight Glow wanted me to give this too you."

He took the folder from her. He gave her a soft smile and said. "Thanks."

She nodded and then said. "Well good night, Fujiwa-san." She reached into her pocket for her keys. When she felt him stare at her she turned her head and said. "Is there something wrong?"

He gave a soft chuckle and said, "I know this might sound strange. But do you think I could use your bathroom. I think I might have drank too much coffee."

She unlocked the door and pushed it open. She then said with a soft smile, causing her eyes to sparkle. "Go ahead. It's the door on your left." He nodded and hurried in, slipping his shoes off in the process as he entered.

00 Coffee Shop/ Around the same time 00

Syaoran and Meiling sat in the quite coffee shop. They each had a cup of coffee in front of them. They sat staring at each other. They each took a sip from their cup. After a few minutes Meiling reached in her bag and pulled out a silver cell phone. She placed it on the table.

"Sakura-san left this at the apartment. You should give it back to her." She said.

He reached for it. He glanced at it and then said. "I will. Thanks…" He placed it on his pocket and then asked. "You said you had something to say to me."

"Right…" She paused and tucked some of her hair behind her ear. – It's now or never Meiling. If you don't say it will be too late. – She looked up at him and then said. "It's about the wedding."

"Meiling…." His voice in a monotone state.

"Wait... let me finish… That was the reason I showed up tonight… I wanted to talk to you about the wedding and try to get you to reconsider. I didn't know that me showing up with FieFie-chan would cause such a mess."

He looked into her ruby eyes. "I'm not upset that you showed up. I'm upset about what FieFie said to Kinomoto. I know she doesn't like Kinomoto because of our current problem; but it doesn't mean she can talk badly about her."

Meiling nodded her head in agreement. "Yes, I agree… But Syaoran… do you really think that moving out is the answer. I mean if we get married and even if it's only for a few years, Aunty Yelan would be happy."

"Meiling, I am shocked at you. I can't believe you think marriage is a game." He stated firmly. His amber eyes narrowed.

"That's not what I meant Syaoran." She said in apologetic tone. "I know the meaning of marriage; but if marriage will clear the situation…" He interjected.

"I know, that I made a huge mistake. If I hadn't asked you the situation wouldn't have come to this. This might not even be a situation. Marrying you will not solve the problem. The only way to clear it up and to break off the wedding." He looked at her and with a soft tone said. "Me, moving out is the only way to make a clean cut. I will not go on with the wedding." He then stood up taking the check off the table.

Her ruby eyes stared at his profile. "I know you have feelings for Sakura-san. Do you think that Aunty Yelan will accept her?"

He turned to look at her. "Whether she does and does not my feelings for Kinomoto-san will not change. I'm sure you know that fact." He looked at her from her seat. "I'll see you at work."

00 Sakura's apartment 00

Sakura sat on the floor near her bed. She sat there with a cup of tea in front. Her mind was swirling with the events earlier that evening. She looked up when she heard the bathroom door open. She smiled and said,

"Kujiwa-san… Would you like some tea?" She asked as she stood up.

Fujiwa racked his hand through his hair. "Sure…" He walked towards the table and sat down on a blue cushion. He placed the folder, she handed him, earlier on the floor next to himself.

A few minutes later Sakura returned with a cup of tea from the kitchen. She placed the cup down in front of him. She sat down as he took a sip. He then smiled and said. "Wow, this is good tea…"

"I'm glad you like it. My brother fiancée got it for me." She said.

"Oh your brother is getting married. When is the special day?" He asked putting the cup down.

"In a few weeks." She answered politely. "Umm… Fujiwa-chan what where you doing in front of my apartment?"

"Oh…. There is something I wanted to tell you.." She nodded her head listening intently.

Suddenly the door bell rang. She turned her head and looked towards the door. –Who can it be at this hour? – She stood up and headed towards the door. She unlocked it and pushed the door open slightly.

"Li-san…. What are you doing here?" She asked

Syaoran looked at her and spotted Fujiwa sitting in the living room. His gaze fell back on her. He reached into his pocket and pulled out her cell phone. "You left this at the party. Is the phone new?"

"Oh, thanks" She said taking the phone from him. Their hands brushed against each other slightly. "Yeah, Onii-chan mailed it to me." She looked up at him.

He nodded his head and said. "Well I better get going." He noticed Fujiwa walking towards them. He nodded his head slightly. He watched as Fujiwa touched Sakura's shoulder to get her attention.

"Thank you for the tea. I better to going." He slipped on his shoes and walked through the doorway and stood next to Syaoran.

"Wait… Fujiwa-san.. What wasn't that you wanted to tell me?" She asked looking into his eyes.

He gave a softly chuckle and said. "It's not that urgent. It can wait.. I'll see you at work tomorrow." He then turned to leave with folder in his hand.

She watched as both men headed towards the staircase. – That was really awkward. Hope that never happens again. –

00 Outside Sakura's apartment 00

Both men stood at the front door. Syaoran looked up at Fujiwa. He then asked. "So what where you doing at Kinomoto's apartment."

"I just wanted to talk to her." Fujiwa raised an eyebrow. "Is there something wrong with that? "Are you worried that something might happen?" He asked.

"I was just wondering… We are pretty good friends after all." Syaoran answer quickly.

"I see.. I see. You know for a moment I thought you were her boyfriend… Ha, but that can't be, you're getting married to Meling-san." He said with a smirk on his face. As he reached for his car keys he said. "Well thanks for the file.. I'll see you around." And then headed for his silver sports car.

Syaoran eyes narrowed as he watched him leave. – There is something fishy going on. I don't trust him. – After Fujiwa's car disappeared down the street he headed for his car.

------------------------ -----

AN: thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming. I'll update as soon as I can. Until then, BYE!


	35. part 35

Thanks for all the reviews.

PS. Takes place a few days later

----------------- -----------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

------------------ --------------

The Heart Knows

Part 35

FieFie entered Syaoran office and sat down silently on the coach. She looked up at him as he sat across from her sipping his tea. She then said. "You wanted to see me?"

He nodded his head as he set his cup down. He looked her straight in the eyes and said. "I know you've been wanting to be my secretary. And I know I said no to you before. But with the Fujiwa project I could use the help."

Her face brightened. She smiled and said leaning towards him. "Really? I can be your secretary?" 

He nodded his head again. "Yes, but don't be so happy just yet. Like all my secretaries I have a couple of rules you must follow." He paused and handed her a yellow notepad, which was on the table. She took it before he continued. "1- you must come in at by 8:30 and have my office dusted. I will be in by 8:45. 2-You are to leave at 5PM and no earlier or later. 3-what I says go and you must do everything I say 4- if I hand you a list of items I need I need you to get them no matter what. And 5- All documents must be completed by the end of the day, which is at 5PM, unless I tell you differently."

She wrote the last of his rules down and then looked up at him. She then looked up at him and said. "Do I really have to follow all these rules?"

His eyes narrowed as he sat looking into her eyes. "You did say that you wanted to fill Kinomoto's spot. But if you think you can't handle these rules …." His voice trailed off.

"Fine…" She ripped the page from the pad. She placed the pad back on the table. "When do I start?"

"You start tomorrow. Eriol-san will take care of all the paper work. You can go now." He then stood up and headed back to his desk. He sat down and faced his computer screen, which was blinking.

She clutched the paper and walked out of the room with a gloomy look on her face.

00 Korean BBQ restaurant 00

Meiling set her teacup down. She place a few slices of meat over the fire. She looked up at FieFie who sat starting at her bowl of rice. "FieFie-chan, are you alright? You're kind of quiet."

"Syaoran agreed to let me be his secretary." She said in a dull voice. She then looked up at said "But he gave me a list of rules. How am I suppose to clean his office in 15 minutes?"

Meiling giggled as she turned the meat over. "He gives everyone of his secretary a list… As for the 15 minute cleaning time limit… you have to get there about an hour earlier to get it cleaned." She looked up and placed her chopsticks off to the side. "But I thought you wanted that job?"

"I do… I wanted to keep an eye on his and that Military Brat…" Meiling just sighed in response.

00 Fujiwa's office/1PM 00

"Kinomoto-san, why haven't you gone to lunch yet? Aren't you hungry?" asked Chiaka exiting his office. He walked towards Sakura's desk where she sat typing.

"I will I just wanted to finish this…" She answered with a smile. "Are you going to lunch Fujiwa-san?"

He nodded his head. "Why don't you join me? I want to try this new sushi bar and I really don't want to go by myself."

She save her work and then grabbed her black jean jacket off the back of her chair "Let's go… then…" And they exited the office.

00 Sushi Bar/10 minutes later 00

Sakura and Chiaka sat next to each other in the crowed restaurant. Sakura was eating a plate of spicy tuna roll. She looked up when she noticed Chiaka staring her. She swallowed the food in her mouth and asked. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, nothing… just wanted to know how the roll is." He said.

"It's good, you should try some." She reached for a place just as she slowly passed in front of her. She took it off the conveyer belt and placed it in front of him. He thanked her and picked up a roll and placed it in his mouth.

"How is it?" She asked. He nodded his head and gave her the thumbs up sigh. She smiled and continued to eat.

"So… Kinomoto-san… if you don't mind me asking… but what is your relationship with Li-san?" He asked as he picked up his cup of tea.

She glanced at him out of the corner of her eyes. "To tell you the truth… I worked for him… But I'm sure you already know… We're just friends…"

"Oh…. So that night when I came by your apartment… and he showed up…" He paused for a second. "I hope I didn't cause I misunderstanding between the two of you." He said after taking a sip from his cup.

She giggled. "Trust me there was no misunderstand…" Her eyes soften as she lowered her gaze. – I know what you're getting at but it won't be so easy… -

He then looked at her and asked with a smile on his face. "If you're not doing anything tonight… do you want to go the movies with me? I got too tickets…"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Sure… sounds like fun…" She answered and then returned to her food.

00 Movie theater/ 7PM 00

Sakura stood by a large movie poster waiting for Chiaka to get the snacks and drinks. She took a deep breath as she moved her bag to her right shoulder. Her emerald eyes scanned the other people lingering around. Her eyes soon fell upon Syaoran and Mieling stepping off the escalator.

-Damn, he saw me – She lowered her head but she knew that he saw her and was making his way towards her.

The couple walked towards her. She smiled at them and said. "Manger Li, Meiling-san… Came to see a movie huh?"

Meiling smiled and said. "Yeah, are you here with anyone?"

Just then Chiaka joined them with a large tube of butter popcorn and two large sodas. He smiled at them and said. "Li-san, Meiling-san… what I nice surprise. Came to catch a film I see."

"Yeah, what about you?" asked Meiling.

"I came with Kinomoto-san to watch Summer Snow (AN: the name of a Japanese drama.. I just made it a movie)" Asked Chiaka handing Sakura her cup of soda.

Syaoran glanced at Sakura who stood there in silence. He then said. "We are also catching that movie. Let's sit together." They then headed towards the theater.

Sakura sighed as she walked. She took a few sips of her drink as they entered the theater and looked for a place to sit. –This is going to go bad. – She suddenly stopped when Meiling said she had to leave and pick up something really important. –Great now it's only the three of us… They look like they are about to kill each other.-

00 2 hours later/ Outside ladies bathroom 00

Sakura came to sudden stop when Syaoran blocked her path. She looked up at him and said. "Syaoran-san you're in my way."

"What are you doing here?" He asked looking into her emerald eyes intently.

"What?" She paused and then said. "Cause Fujiwa-san asked me? Why is there something wrong?"

"You know he likes you…. If I wasn't there he might have…" She chuckled at his reaction.

"Syaoran-san… I know he does… He's made it pretty clear…" She stated as she placed her hand on her bag, which rest on her right shoulder.

"Well then why are you… going out with him?" He asked.

"Like I said before… I never heard a word you said to me that night in the car. Besides you and Meiling-san are getting married in two days…" She stated as she adverted her gaze.

"How many times to I have to tell you?…" His amber eyes narrowed " I'm not marrying her. That's the whole reason I moved out… I want to prove to you and my family how I really feel about you. That the feels I have for you aren't just a fling." He said with his voice raised slightly.

"You are acting very immature right now… Do you really think that moving out is the answer? You're just making things hard for everyone one around you." She suddenly found herself with her back against the wall.

Her eyes widen as he lower his head and their lips met. She tried to push him away but he kept his hands on both side of her. They parted a few seconds later.

She blinked as he slowly pulled way. With his face still a few inches from her he said. "Does that prove to you how I feel about you?" 

Her mind raced trying to figure out what to say. She then said in whisper. "Fujiwa is waiting for me… I'll meet you at the coffee shop like last time." With that she ran down the hall and towards the movie theater lobby.

------------------- -----------

AN: that's all for now. Hope you liked it. I finally got them to kiss (Starry eyes) Please review and I'll try to update soon. Until then, bye!!!!!!!!!


	36. part 36

Here is the next part

--------------- --------------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

----------------- --------------

The Heart Knows

Part 36

Sakura sighed as she laid in bed staring at the ceiling. She turned and faced the wall. Her eyes fell upon the calendar. She sighed when she noticed a red circle around one of the dates. – He's suppose to get married tomorrow. Like that's ever going to happen… Not after what he did to me. – She grabbed her pillow and screamed into it.

She then placed it aside and slid off the bed to reach her tote bag. She pulled out her cell phone and read the screen. She then flipped it open and said. "Mushi Mushi…. Fujiwa-san."

"Sorry, Kinomoto-san… was I interrupting your sleep?" Asked Chiaki

"No, No, it's alright…. What can I do for you?" She asked crawling into bed.

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright… You didn't say much when I drove you home from the theater before." He said in a worry tone.

She gave a light giggle and said. "I'm fine…"

"That's good… Tomorrow is Saturaday… I was wondering if we can met up. I have two tickets to an art show…" He said

She took a deep breath. She looked at the calendar. She then said. "I'm sorry I don't think I can go.. I promised Onii-chan I'd help him with some wedding details."

"Oh, Ok… maybe next time." He said before hanging up.

She slid the phone close. She tossed it lightly on the bed next to her. She then sighed and fell back.

00 Next day/ Li Residence 00

FieFie walked into the living room to find Yelan sitting in an arm chair sipping a cup of tea. She sat down and said. "XieFia said you wanted to see me."

Yelan nodded her head. She placed the cup down gently. "It seems that there is nothing we can do now. Today was suppose to be their wedding but Syaoran isn't going to change his mind."

"But he might…" FieFie interjected.

"It's not likely… Not now." Stated Yelan calmly.

"So does that mean you're are going to accept _her_… because you know Kaho's fiancée is his little sister." FieFie said as her eyes knitted together.

"Is that so… in that case…" She paused for a second. "Do you know where he is staying?" She asked.

00 Café/1PM 00

"So…" Said Meiling sitting across from Syaoran. She looked up and said. "Today… is the day we were to get married."

"Yes, it was…" Stated Syaoran. "But nothing will change my mind. Meiling. I'm not the one for… We're best as friends.. not lovers. I'm sure the day will come where the right guy will show up." He said in a soft tone.

"I know… and I was hoping that somehow you were that person. Ever since Nakura left I thought I had a chance. But I guess even if we did somehow it wouldn't work out. But I hoped that it would." She said as tears slid down her face. She quickly wiped them away.

"I know… I know you did because I felt the same thing… I hoped you were the answer to my problem.. but it didn't work. I'm sorry… I'm really sorry." He said looking into her eyes.

She shook her head. With a soft smile she said. "No, I also agreed to this. But I don't regent ever saying yes because I love you."

00 Sakura's apartment/2PM 00

Sakura walked towards the front door and unlocked it. She took a step back and said. "Fujiwa-san, what are you doing here?" She stepped aside allowing him to enter.

They sat across from each other. Chiaki took a sip of soda and then said. "The reason I came here was to tell you… that I like you Sakura-san. I know that we don't know each other well but I hope to get to know you better."

She looked up as she took a deep breath. – Like this day isn't bad already… of all the days.. It had to be on my birthday.- "Fujiwa-san," She finally said. "I think you misunderstood… I like you but not in the way you think."

"What do you mean? I thought we were getting along great." He said putting his drink down on the table.

"We are… but the feelings that you have for me aren't the same for me. Besides I'm not the type of girl you should like. I don't even belong in your world. I spent most of my life traveling because of my dad's job. My brother spends must of his time at sea. I've spent most of my life on a navy base."

"What does it have to do with my feelings for you?" He asked.

She looked into his eyes. Her emerald eyes sparkled brightly. "I came to Tokyo wanting to break away from the mold. But I never want to enter into a world I would never fit into. All I want is a simple life." She paused and then said. "I believe you will find the perfect girl. I'm just not the one."

He gave a soft chuckle and then asked. "Well I feel better knowing how you feel. But what I would like to know is if you're rejecting me because you like someone else. You know, if there is… I'll back down."

She gave a soft chuckle. "You're funny; Fujiwa-san. No there is no one else."

He smiled and stood up from his spot. He looked down at her and said. "That's good, because I'm not going to give up on you. I can show myself out."

00 Later that night/ beach 00

Syaoran looked up from his spot. He gave a small smile towards Sakura who tucked her skirt under herself. He turned and looked at her. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't know… was hoping to celebrate my birthday… but for some reason ended up here." She anaswered looking into the vast ocean.

"Today is your birthday?" He asked as she nodded her head in response. –I was going to get married on her birthday?- "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

She gave a soft giggle. "You're silly… The reason you don't know is because I didn't tell you. But to tell you the truth I've had a pretty shocking birthday so far."

"So I'm guess you didn't come here to talk about what happen yesterday." His eyebrows knitted together as he continued to talk. "I meant what I said. I'm not going home just because it's the right thing to do… My feelings for you are real."

She blinked as she watched the waves. "I know.. I know … that what you said yesterday was true." She paused and took a deep breath breathing in the salt air. "I've spent most of my life on a navy base and when I came here I hoped to learn a lot… and I did."

"What have you learned?" He asked.

She turned to look into his sparkling amber eyes. "I learned you can lie all you want… avoid people and even run from your problem.. but the one thing you can lie about is how you feel about someone."

She moved her head towards his. They looked deeply into each other's eyes. She then whispered. " I think I've fallen in love with you." Their lips met in a warm kiss. They parted after a few seconds.

"Happy Birthday…Sakura." He whispered before their lips met again, this time the kiss was deeper.

00 Eriol and Tomoyo's Residence 00

Eriol, Tomoyo, Kaho and Yuki sat outside the screen door of the living room. They sat there and watched the two figures in the room. Eriol sighed and then asked in a low voice. "Do we have to do this?"

Tomoyo glared at him and answered in a whisper. "Yes, and if you're thinking we're spying we're just waiting to see if there is anything we can get them."

"But…" said Eriol with a slight studder.

"Don't you think it's weird that my aunt would come all the way here? With everything that's happened with at home… I didn't think she's here to talk about my wedding with Touya." Said Kaho looking at the group.

"Man, if looks can kill… Her look was very scary. I bet we can use her to teach the new cadets…. I wanted to hide…" Said Yuki in scared voice.

Tomoyo leaned forward and slide the door open so they could see and listen to the conversation. The group leaned forward slightly to listen better as Touya said.

"I'm sure.. you didn't come here to talk about my wedding with Kaho."

"You're smart.." Yelan paused. "No, I did not… I came to talk to you about your little sister, I believe her name is Kinomoto, Sakura… she was my son's secretary."

"Yes, I do know that… she does not work at your company more. What can I do to help anyway?" He asked in a calm voice.

"I want you to take her back to the navy base in Okinawa." Stated Yelan.

"What do you mean?" He asked as his eyebrows knitted together.

"What I'm trying to say is that your sister is a nice girl but she does not fit here in the big city… it's best that you take her back." She reached into her purse, which sat next to her and placed at white envelope on the table. She slid it towards him and said looking into his eyes. "Here are to tickets back to Okinawa."

--------------------- ---------------

AN: That's all for now. I hope you liked it. Please review and I'll try to update soon.


	37. part 37

Sorry for such a late update… trying to work out the ending of this story. So it might longer then expected to update. Sorry. Now on with the story.

------------------------ ----------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

------------ -------- -------------

The Heart Knows

Part 37

Syaoran's car pulled up to Eriol and Tomoyo's house. He turned off the engine and then turned to Sakura who sat next to him. He gave a soft smile and said. "Here we are."

She unbuckled her seat belt and then said. "Well I better go in. Kaho said she wanted some help with the decorations for next weeks. She then leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. She was about to leave when she felt his hand on her arm.

"What's wrong?" She asked looking worriedly.

"I'm scared that this dream. Don't go yet." He said with puppy dog eyes.

She sighed and said. "It's not a dream. Why don't you walk me to my room and maybe save Eriol from Tomoyo's craziness." Her eyes gleamed with evilness.

Syaoran chuckled at her comment. "Ok, Eriol did look a little depressed this week at work."

00 Inside E&T's house/living room 00

Sakura and Syaoran walked into and found Eriol. Tomoyo and Kaho sitting in front of the living room. They looked at each other. They walked up to the protruding platform.

"What's going on?" Asked Sakura standing over the trio.

Kaho sighed and then pointed towards the screen door. "Aunty Yelan showed up and is now talking to Touya."

Syaoran and Sakura kneeled down next to them and leaned forward to look through the gap.

00 Living room 00

"You've mistaken if you think I'll take Sakura back. Whatever happened between the two of them is none of our business." Said Touya, who glanced at the money. "You should take this back."

Yelan's eyes narrowed. "You think that just because you're marrying my niece that I'd play favorites? Your sister is the reason my son is still single."

Touya's voice deepened. "I'm sorry for whatever might have happen to your son. However, I will not take my sister back. I suggest that you leave right now."

The door to the room opened at that moment. They turned their heads to find Syaoran and Sakura standing there. Syaoran walked into the room. He bowed deeply and said. "Kinomoto-san. I'm sorry about what my mother has done. Please forget any of this ever happened."

He helped her up and said. "I'll take you home." They made their way towards the front door where Tomoyo, Eriol and Kaho stood. He bowed once more and said. "I'm so sorry for the intrution. I'll come by some other time Kaho-chan." He then slipped his shoes on.

00 Touya and KAho's room 00

Kaho set a tray of tea down on the floor. Sakura and Touya sat facing each other. She sighed softly before leaving the room.

The room remained silent for a few minutes. Sakura then spoke up. "What was that all about? Why did Li-san show up?"

Touya looked at her and then said. "Now don't get mad… She came.." He paused and took a sip of his tea. "She came to ask me to take you back to the naval base. I refused and we started the heated disagreement."

She nodded her head. "I see. That's it?" He nodded his head. "What would you say if I do decide to leave?"

"What? What are you talking about?" He asked in a worried tone.

She looked up at him. "I mean.. leaving… I don't fit in to Tokyo life. I think its best that I go back." She paused and the said. "I just want a quite and simple life. But instead I get all those problems."

"What about Syaoran-san? Don't you like him?" He asked as she drank out of her cup once more.

"Yes, but if I mean hurting people and causing more trouble I rather go home. I'm sure I can still get that job Yuki had open for me." She said with a light smile.

"Still Syaoran…and what about Kaho? She's really looking forward to you beginning in the wedding party." He asked.

"Don't worry… I still plan to help. I'll just leave after the wedding." She said before she finished off her tea. "Then it's settled I'll leave after the wedding."

00 Syaoran's apartment 00

"Why did you take me here?"Asked Yelan as she entered the apartment.

"Cause I want you too see how well I'm doing. I may have moved out but it doesn't mean I can't take care of myself. You had no right to ask Kinomoto-san to do that." He paused as he sat across from her.

"I just can't believe she mess up such a good match. You know in my eyes Meiling will be the only daughter in law." Stated Yelan. She rested her purse on her lap.

He groaned and glared at Yelan. "Don't you hear what I'm saying? There is no going back with me and Meiling. The only relationship you'll get out of us is being good friend."

Suddenly her cell phone rang. She reached into her purse and flip it open. "Hello? MEiling? Yes… I'm free tomorrow." She paused and glanced at Syaoran. "Ok. Lunch at Red Rose." She hung up and then said to him.

"I will not object you to living here. But I will not approve of Kinomoto Sakura. That was Meiling. She wants to have lunch with me tomorrow." She then stood up and said. "It's late.. I'll see you at work."

Syaoran locked the door after her and then walked towards his bed. He let out a sigh and then sat down. He fell back onto the mattress. –What joy.-

------------------------ -----------

AN: that's all for now. Sorry about it being so short. I hope to update this story as soon as I don't have writer's block for it, Please review.


	38. part 38

Here is the next part of The Heart Know. Sorry for making you guys wait so long. I was having writers block and my class work has piled up. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

NOW ON WITH THE STORY!

-------------------------- --------------------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

------------------------- ----------------------

The Heart Knows

Part 38

Meiling walked down the street. She pulled her coat sight around herself. She stopped in front of a restaurant. She took a deep breath and pulled the door open. She walked up a flight of steps before finding the person she was looking for.

She walked up table and said to the lady sitting there reading a menu, "Sorry I'm late. I had to take care of something before I came out." She removed her coat. She then sat down.

Yelan looked up at her smiled. "It's no problem. You don't mind that I ordered for you right?" Meiling shook her in response. Yelan smiled and the asked. "So why is that you called me out here?"

Meiling took a deep breath. She then let it out slowly and said. "The reason I want to have lunch with you is because I want to talk to you about Syaoran. There is no way we can get married. He's in love with Kinomto-san and I don't want to be in a loveless marriage. Even if I had him I wouldn't have his heart."

Yelan took a sip of water. "I see. But there is no way I will accept Kinomoto."

"I'm not asking you to accept her. I'm asking you Aunty Yelan to give her a chance. She's a really nice person. And she's changed Syaoran."

"Meiling. You and Syaoran have been friends for a long time. I've always thought as you as part of the family. What you are asking is.. not something I expected." Yelan said firmly.

"I know," She lowered her head. "I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused."

00 Syaoran's office/around the same time 00

Syaoran walked into the office to find FieFie typing at the computer. He walked up to her desk and placed a bunch of daisies on the desk. She turned and looked at them. "Are those for Kinomoto? Cause you know they aren't too pretty."

He sighed as he stood by her desk. "No, they are not for Sakura-chan… these came for you. I just happen to pass the delivery boy and picked them up for you."

A small smile appeared on her face. She took the flower and smiled. "They're really pretty… I bet they are from Yuki-kun." She said in a witty tone.

He just shook his head and headed back into his office.

FieFie reached for her cell phone and dialed familiar number. She waited for the person on the other end to pick up. She then said. "If you think that flowers going to get me to forgive you; you thought wrong.."

"Really? In that case you should just throw them away." Said Yuki in a serious tone.

"What? No way.. Fine.. I was just joking.. I love them thank you." She said as she placed the flowers back on the desk.

Yuki chuckled and then said. "I'm glad you like them. I'll pick you up after work?"

"Ok. That will be great." She slid the screen of her phone down. –He sure is sweet. That's why I love him.- She then turned towards her computer and continued to type the document she was previously working on.

00 Syaoran's office 00

Syaoran walked up to his desk and sat down. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. He waited for the person to pick up and said. "So are we still on for tonight?"

"You know, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were slacking off." Came Sakura's voice over the phone.

He smiled and said. "Maybe I am… But I did do some work when I went to see your office to talk about the project."

"Right and then flirt with me. You know if this keeps up I'm going to have to quit this job too." She said

"You know what might not be a bad idea." He said as he leaned back in his chair.

"I got to go.. I'll come by your place later." She then hung up.

00 Sakura's desk/ Fujiwa's office 00

Sakura placed her phone down on the desk and sighed. She stared at the paper work in front of her. She then stared at her cell phone. – If you keep this up… I'm really going to leave.-

Her thoughts where broken when someone entered the office. She stood up and gave a slight bow. "Fujiwa-san is waiting for you." She walked over to the door and gently knocked on it twice before pushing it open to let the Department manger enter.

00 Company parking area 00

Syaoran was about to enter his car with Sakura standing next it when FieFie caught his attention. He watched as FieFie and Yuki greeted each other. His eyes narrowed as his little sister got into Yuki's car.

Sakura turned to face him and said. "You're not jealous are you?"

He turned to look at her. "What are you talking about? I'm glad that she's not glaring at me. I just don't trust that guy."

She sighed and said "Don't worry, Yuki is a great guy. I've knew him for must of my life. He's a great officer and gentlemen. Your sister will be fine."

He racked his hand through his hair before pulling the car door open. "Still there is something about it that I don't trust."

"Come on… I thought you said you were taking me to dinner. If we don't leave soon I'm going to faint." She said as she pulled the car door open and then entered.

00 Following night/ Sakura's apartment 00

"Are you sure you want to come up?" Asked Sakura towards Syaoran as they walked up the stairs towards her apartment.

"Yes, I really need to use the bathroom." He said in a serious tone.

She sighed and then said. "Ok, but that's it… I have some work I need to finish up before Fijuwa's meeting with you tomorrow." 

She dug into her purse for her keys. A few seconds later she opened the door and he entered. She entered and slipped off her shoes before entering the apartment. She tossed her bag on her bed and then flipped on the switch.

Syaoran exited the bathroom a few seconds later to find Sakura kneeling on the floor in front of a cabinet. He slowly walked up behind her and asked. "Are you alright?"

She turned her head to the right and said. "Yeah I was just looking for some tea leafs. I guess I ran out. I'm going to the store to get some." She pushed herself off the hard wood floor.

He shook his head. "It's alright.. I have to go anyway." 

She shook her head. "No, it's really alright. I can't let you go… I should at least get you some coffee for your ride home." She turned around and slipped her coat and shoes on. She smiled and said. "Just wait right here. I'll be back soon."

He nodded his head and removed his coat. He watched as she turned and left the apartment locking it behind herself.

00 ten minutes later 00

Syaoran sat on the floor on a cushion reading a magazine when there was a knock on the door. He glanced at it and smirked. – She be too lazy to fish her keys out of her bag.- He placed the book down and was about to get up when the person on the other side said.

"Sakura-san, it's me Chiaki. I have something to talk to about. I know you're inside. Open the door. We need to talk."

Syaoran stood up and walked halfway towards the door. He listened as Chiaki continued to ring the door bell. He turned around and was about to go back to his book and just stood there. –should I open it? I can't let him knock all night. It will bug the neighbors.-

He made his way to the door and took a deep breath. He slowly unlocked the door and looked up at the other person. "You can stop ringing the door bell."

Chiaki stood there staring at him. He then cleared his throat and asked. "What are you doing here Syaoran?" Syaoran remained silent before saying.

"Sakura isn't here. She went out."

"I see." Replied Chiaki. He cleared his throat once more and then asked. "Well then you don't mind if I come in?" Syaoran wanted to push the door close but Chiaki stuck his foot in.

"I want to talk to you." He said while Syaoran just looked at him.

----------------------- ---------------

AN: that's all for now. I hope you like this chapter. It will be ending soon so watch out for some surprises. Until the next part bye. Don't forget to review.


	39. part 39

Here is the next part of the story.

-------------------- --------------------  
"talk

-thoughts

00setting

---------------------- ------------------

The Heart Knows

Part 39

Syaoran and Chiaki sat across from each other. They each took a sip of water from their glass. Syaoran was the first to break the silence in the small apartment. "I'm sure you're not here to talk about work with Sakura."

"No, I came to talk to her about our relationship." Chiaki answered.

"I see.. well I'll just put a stop to it for you now. Sakura and I are seeing each other." He was about to continue when the door open and Sakura entered.

"Sorry, there was this lady who couldn't find her change purse so it took longer to pay." She slipped off her shoes and walked into the room. She stopped when she saw Syaoran and Chiaki setting across from each other.

"Fujiwa-san. What are you doing here?" She asked as she stood there.

"I just came to talk to you. But it seems that Syaoran-san and you are busy. I'll stop by another time." He stood up and was about leave when Sakura held up her hand.

"Wait… There is something you should know." She paused and looked him straight in the eye. "Syaoran and I are seeing each other. I'm sorry, but I can't return your feelings." 

Chiaki gave a warm smile and said. "It's alright. I understand. I'll see you at work tomorrow." He then stood up and walked pass her.

Syaoran and Sakura watched as the door closed. They sighed and then she turned around and looked at him. She walked towards the kitchen area and said, "I'll make you that coffee now."

"Thanks, but I really just came to use the bathroom. That thing with Chiaki went better then I thought." He said as he walked towards her and stopped standing next to her.

She sighed as she opened the lid of the coffee container. "I can't believe I said that. And you why did you open the door? What happens if the deal with him goes down? What are you going to tell your sister and mother?" 

He looked at her and said. "Hey I only opened the door so he would stop banging on it. You want the neighbors to complain? Besides, he knows how to separate his personal life him his business. Everything will be fine."

She sighed now adding the coffee into the coffee maker. "Still… there just something about it." She watched as drops of brown liquid dropped into the glass coffee pot.

00 E&T's house/ around the same time 00

Tomoyo and Kaho sat at the table making wedding decorations. Kaho looked up as Yuki enter and sat down. She smiled at him and said, "Looks like those flowers worked."

He smiled at her wearing a t-shirt and seat pants. "Thank you Kaho. We made up and she's not mad any more."

"At least you're happy. Sakura is leaving again." Said Touya carrying a tray of sliced fruit in to the room. He gently set it on the table.

"What?" said Tomoyo.

"Yeah, but she's staying till the wedding. She wants to end the trouble between Syaoran and his mother and she said that the only way that will happen is if she left." Touya replied as he sat down next to Kaho.

"It doesn't have anything to do with the…" Touya shook his head before Kaho could complete.

"She said no and I believe her. It's just that leaving and heading back to the base isn't going to solve anything." Said Touya

"There is a way." Said Yuki The trio looked at him. "If we can get them to get married or at least get his mother to agree to them being in a relationship."

"That's going to be hard." Tomoyo said. She then smiled and said. "But I like that idea."

00 Two days later/Fujiwa's office 00

Sakura placed a cup of tea down on the table. She took a step back and watched as Chiaki stared intently at the computer screen. "Um, there something I want to ask.."

"Go ahead." He replied not looking at her.

"Is everything between us?" She asked.

He looked up at her. He leaned back in his seat. "You think that I'd fire you just because you're dating Syaoran-san. You're funny, Sakura-chan… I may be hurt but I don't believe that firing you will solve anything. Besides you're a big help too me."

She smiled and said. "I was just wondering."

He smiled and then said, "But if you ask I'm still jealous that I didn't get a chance. But if you need someone I'm always here for you."

00 Li Residence/ that night 00

XieFia walked into the living room. She placed a cup of tea down and sat down next to her mother. She looked at her and then said. "You're still mad about what happened between Syaoran and Sakiura?"

"I'm not mad but she will never be my daughter in law." Said Yelan when she looked up from her cup of coffee.

"She's a great girl. She's just as good as Meiling-chan. The most important thing is that they love each other. What if they run away and get married like I did? Asked Xiefia.

"That will never happen." Yelan then stood up and walked away. – He wouldn't do that… -

00 Syaoran's apartment/ 2 days later 00

Syaoran placed a cup of coffee in front of Meiling. He then walked around her and sat down across from. He took a sip and gently placed the cup down. He looked at her and waited for her to speak.

"I saw Aunty Yelan 2 days ago." She said as she tucked some hair behind her ear.

"I know. She was with me when you called. I hope she didn't give you a hard time." He said

"Don't worry, she was a little mad but that's to be expected." She paused and then said. "I wanted to talk to her in hopes that she would give you and Sakura-san a chance. But she refused." 

"I knew that would happen. But Sakura and I said that we would wait it out. She will turn around. It will just take sometime." He said before taking sip of his coffee.

"If _she _had waited this wouldn't happened in the first place." Said Meiling as she looked down at the brown liquid in her cup.

He narrowed his eyes. "Meiling."

She looked up at him. "I know, you said to never mention her name but I was just saying…" She looked into his amber eyes, which reflected anger.

"Even if she came back it wouldn't change anything. She was the one that gave up on us." He lifted his cup up and this time took large gulps.

00 Next morning/ Syaoran's office 00

Meiling entered the office with a box. She sighed as she made her way towards FieFie's desk and said. "Sorry, I couldn't find a guy to bring this up." She looked towards where FieFie sat. She blinked and waved her hands in front of FieFie silent face.

"FieFie-chan, are you alright?" She watched as FieFie lifted her hand up and pointed towards the person sitting across from her.

She turned to find a girl with wavy amber hair and sparking dark brown eyes dressed in a gray skirt and blue stop. She blinked and then said. "Noriko-chan, what are you doing here?"

The girls smiled and said. "It's been a really long time Meiling-chan.."

Meiling cleared her throat. She placed a small smile on her face and said "Why don't we go grab some coffee. Syaoran's in a meeting right now. It might take a while."

Noriko nodded her head and exited the room with Meiling stayed behind her a few seconds. She turned towards Meiling and said. "Don't say a word to Syaoran about Noriko stopping by." FieFie just nodded her head in response.

00 Coffee shop/ a few minutes later 00

A waitress placed two cups of coffee down on the table. She walked away leaving the two girls to themselves.

Noriko glanced around at the empty coffee shop. She looked at Meiling and said. "This place hasn't changed. It's been a while. I should have returned earlier. How has Syaoran been?"

Meiling placed her cup of coffee down. "His alright… Busy but all right. He's moved out of Aunty Yelan's place."

Noriko smiled. "Really? I thought he'd always stay there. Well until he got married. He always said he would move out once he got married. I bet he still has that temper of his." She then lifted her cup up and took a sip.

"He's gotten better." Meiling replied and solemn tone.

"I know it must have been hard for Syaoran while I saw gone. I'm sure you were by his side the time. Thank you. I knew I could count on you."

Meiling looked at her and asked in a serious tone. "Noriko, I'm sure you didn't come here just to say those things. Why are you back after all these years?

Noriko stared at her for a few seconds. She then said in a cheer tone. " I never could keep anything form you, Meiling." She paused and then said. "The reason why I came back is because I want to start all over with him." She reached into her purse and pulled at a flower shape pendent necklace, which dangled from her fingers.

------------------- ------------

AN: that's all for now. I hope you like it. More to come but update will be slow. Sorry. Please review and I'll try to update as soon as I can.


	40. part 40

Here is the next part. Enjoy.

----------------- ------------------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

------------------- --------------

The Heart Knows

Part 40

Meiling stared at the necklace which dangled in front of her ruby eyes. She then looked at Noriko who sat in front of her. She sighed and then said. "Noriko, do you believe that Syaoran will give you a chance?"

Noriko placed her hand down. She placed the pendent down. "I know it's stupid but I didn't know how much I missed him till I ended. If I hadn't left then things might be different now."

"I know that you two went through a lot while you were together since Aunty Yelan refused to hear it. But it's too late now. Syaoran has moved on and you should." Said Meiling is a soft tone.

"I see… Do you think you can at least let me see him? There is so much I want to say to him. Just let me apologize. That's the least I can do." Said Noriko looking into her eyes.

Meiling placed her cup of coffee down. She took a deep breath. "I'll see what I can do. But I can't promise you anything." She then stood up taking the check with her. "I'll pay for this."

00 Syaoran's office / an hour later 00

Syaoran walked into the office to find FieFie staring blankly at the screen. He stood there for a few minutes and then walked up to her desk. He stood there and watched as her fingers lightly hit the keyboard. He cleared his throat hoping to get attention but she still sat their stoned.

"Oh my god," She said when he finally gave her desk top two firm knocks. She tucked her hair behind her ear.

"I've been standing there for a few minutes and you didn't even notice me. Is something wrong?" He asked with a concern tone.

She shook her head. "No, nothing is wrong." She reached for an envelope on her desk. She handed to him and said. "This came for you while you were at the meeting."

He took it from her and was about to head into his office when she said. "Hey if Noriko-san came back would you speak to her?" He turned and looked at her. His eyes narrowed. "I was just wondering… You never said anything since she left."

"You don't have to wonder. There is nothing that would get me to forgive her. I need those files. It better be on my desk by the end of the day." He then walked into his office slamming the door behind him.

00 E&T's house/ later that night 00

Eriol walked into the room to find the floor littered with wades of paper. He bent down and picked one up. He stared at the contents and then glanced at Tomoyo who sat at her desk. He walked up to her and placed the paper in front of her.

He cleared his throat and asked. "What's this?"

She looked up and answered. "It's a plan to get Sakura and Syaoran-kun married. What do you think? It's no good huh?"

He walked towards the closet to pull out the blankets. As he was setting the bed up he said. "You know you're just going to make things worst. They are already together. As for his mom you know it's going to take some time. They will be fine. Just let them do it their own way."

She turned to face her husband. "What if it's too late? Sakura already said that she was heading back to base after Touya and Kaho get married. If we don't get them together soon they might not get a second chance."

"Well you do what you want. I'm not helping. So don't ask when it all blows up in your face." He said as he sat on the bed.

She gathered her notepad and said. "Fine… I don't need you help. Touya and the rest of them will be glad to help." He just shook his head as he watched her stomp out of the room.

00 Planing department/ next day/ noon 00

Eriol walked passed the department heading for the marketing departing when he spotted Meiling sitting in the room. He silently walked in and asked. "What are you doing sitting here?" 

She tucked some of her hair behind her ear. She gave a light laugh and said. "Sorry, I just came to drop something of for Kim-san. I'm heading back to the department now."

Eriol sat down next to her around the small white table. He then said. "Something is wrong. You want to talk about it?"

She looked at him and sighed. She took a deep breath. She then said. "Ok, but you have to swear not to tell Syaoran yet. Well not until later tonight." She took another deep breath. "Noriko is back. She's in Tokyo. I don't know how long she'll be staying but she said that she wants to start over with Syaoran."

"Noriko? She left 5 years ago. There is no way he'll start with her. You know how he gets every time someone brings up her name." Said Eriol in a concern tone.

"I know. But she said she just wants to talk to him. I think it's best that they clear the air. You know so he and Sakura can officially be together. There is a problem… She wants me to get him to meet her." She paused and looked into his eyes. "I've already picked a place. I just don't know how to get him there."

Eriol remained silent as he sat there thinking. A few seconds later he looked at her and said. "I know a way but you have to swear not to tell my wife. She'll have fit since I refused to help her."

00 Sakura's office/ later that after noon 00

Sakura looked up from her computer as Chaika placed a file down on her desk. She looked at him and said. "I'll get this done by the end of the day."

He smiled at her and said. "Don't worry, It's not that important. I just need it by the end of the week." He paused and then said. "You're all dressed up. Date with Syaoran?"

She smiled as she looked down at the outfit she wore. "Yeah." She paused and then said. "You know if you want I know a girl who would be perfect for you. She's a friend of Tomoyo's and she's really nice. IF you want I can set you up with her."

He chuckled and said. "No thanks. I'm fine by myself. You know I want some time for my wounds to heal."

She nodded her head. "Sure that's fine. But if you ever want to meet her; let me know."

00 Later that night/ Restaurant 00

Syaoran and Sakura walked through the doors of the fancy dimly lit location. Sakura tapped him lightly on the shoulder and asked. "Are you sure that I join you and Meiling for dinner?"

He took hold of her hand before answering. He gave her a small smile and then said. "Don't worry, Meiling is on our side. It will be good for us." They walked passed the hostess.

Meiling spotted Syaoran and Sakura making their way towards him. She waved to get their attention. She stood up when she reached them and said. "Sorry, I had to meet me here." She glanced at the person sitting across from her.

Syaoran noticed the person and glared at Meiling. He then turned towards Sakura and said harshly. "Let's go…"

Sakura gave a bewildered look. "Aren't we having dinner with Meiling?" He ignored her question and tried to usher her towards the door when the person stood up and said his name. Sakura stopped and looked at the girl.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were bring a friend. Meiling didn't tell me." Said Noriko.

Syaoran glanced at Meiling and then said. "It's nothing. We have to get going."

Noriko took a step forward and said. "Syaoran won't you just stay for a few minutes. There is something I want to say." 

Sakura placed a hand on his arm and shook her head. "You should go talk to her. Meiling and I will be at the shop across the street." Sakura waited for Meiling to join her leaving Syaoran and Noriko a few feet away from each other.

Noriko gestured towards the seat that Meiling once sat at. She then sat down as Syaoran sat down. She waited for him to look at her and said. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you were bring a friend. She's really nice."

"You have 5 minutes. You just used up 1 minute." He said in a dry tone.

"Oh," Paused Noriko and said. "There is so much I want to say but I don't know where to start. I've missed you Syaoran and I know that it was a mistake. I shouldn't have left the way I did." She looked into his eyes.

"Then why did you leave? Why?" He asked as his eyes narrowed.

"I was scared… and tried… I couldn't wait any longer for Aunty Yelan to approve of us….I know is should have said that but that is the truth." She paused and again and then said. "I want to start over again with you. Can we start from the beginning?"

Syaoran was about to response when Sakura walked up to the table and said. "Syaoran? What's going on?"

--------------- --------------

AN: That's all for now. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review and I'll try to update as soon as I can.


	41. part 41

Only 4 more chapters to go. Here is the first one.

--------------------- -------------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

----------------------- ----------

The Heart Knows

Part 41

Syaoran stood up and cleared his throat as he fixed his gaze on Noriko. "This is Sakura, my girlfriend and the woman I plan to spend the rest of my life with. Now if you'll excuse me we have to go." He then ushered her out.

They exited the restaurant. Sakura lowered her head and said. "Sorry, I shouldn't have gone there. But I got Meiling to tell me who she was. Why didn't you want to talk to her? I thought you wanted closure." She said as she linked her hand around his arm.

He racked his hand through his hair. " I did. But I don't now. There is no need because I don't feel the need to look towards the past."

She nodded her head slowly. – I know what you mean. But I also know deep inside you want to talk to her. If you didn't you wouldn't have kept that necklace for so long. Why are you lying to yourself?- She then looked up and said. "You said you'd take me to have stake but now I change my mind. I want to eat at the sushi bar."

He smiled at her. "Ok, the sushi bar it is."

00 Park/9PM 00

Yuki jogged through the park and towards FieFie who stood under a street lamp. He leaned forward slightly to catch his breathe. Once he was sure he could talk again he stood up. "Something wrong? You called me out her so late."

FieFie took a step forward. She brushed some her chestnut hair back behind her shoulder. "Syaoran ex-girlfriend is back in town. I think he's going to go with her."

Yuki pushed up his glasses. "Are you sure? Have you talked to him? Wait. He's going out with Sakura. He won't break up with her right?"

FieFie shrugged her shoulders as they walked towards a bench. "I don't know. I didn't get a chance to talk to him. I'm also scared. After I made such a big fit about him and Sakura-san….He might still be mad with me"

They sat down on the nearest bench. "I'm sure he won't. He's your brother after. No matter what you do he'll always love you. Now it's best to ask him."

"But." She said trying her head.

"Don't worry.. He's bound to find out sooner or later." He said as he took hold of her hand.

00 Next day/ Syoaran's office 00

"Come sit down, Meiling." Said Syaoran getting up from his desk. He walked over to conference area in his office. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a white envelope. He placed it on table as he sat down.

"What's this?" Asked Meiling as her ruby eyes fell upon the envelope.

" I know that Noriko wants to get back with me. But she was one that left me. Not me and I have no more to say to her. Give this money to her. It's the amount she lent me when I head to the US for college and Mama had objected and refused to give me." He paused and said. "I know this isn't the way but I don't want anymore complications."

Meiling leaned forward and took the money. She looked at it. "I understand. I'll help you clear this up." She then turned her head as FieFie entered with a try of coffee.

FieFie tucked her kneel length skirt under herself slightly. She placed the cups down in front of them. She then turned to leave when she looked at Syaoran. –Here is my chance. With Meiling here if he's mad she'll clam him down.- She cleared her throat and then said "Syaoran-kun, there…" She paused again and said " It's nothing." She then exited the room.

Syaoran looked at Meiling and asked. "Something wrong with her?"

"Don't think so. She and Yukito-san got back together. Why?" Meiling answered as she picked up her coffee cup.

"Nothing. Just wondering. She seems to have something to say but she wouldn't ask whatever it is." As he picked up his cup he added. "Thanks for helping me."

00 Chiaki's office/ late that afternoon 00

Sakura walked in and placed a cup of coffee down. She then reached for a white envelope she had typed under the try she was holding. She then placed it on his desk.

Her actions caused her boss to look up. He stared at it and asked. "Wait. Did I do something wrong?"

"No, it's nothing like that. I'm just giving you a notice. Once my brother gets married next month I'll be heading back to Okinawa. I took a job there and I won't be coming back." She said as she adverted her gaze towards the ground."

"I see and I know that there is no way of changing you mind." He said as he picked up the envelope. "Will Syaoran be going with you? I know he signed up for vacation next month. When I asked he said it was long over due."

"Not sure. I haven't told him yet." She said meekly.

"I see. Well it's between the two of you so I'll leave it up to the two of you to work it out. But you know the offer you made me about finding me a girlfriend? She nodded her head. "Well I was hoping to take you up on it."

She smiled. "Ok, I'll start looking. But it might be awhile. You don't mind coming to Okinawa do you." He shook his head with a smile on his face. "Great."

00 One week later/ Café 00

Noriko sat down from across Meiling. She ordered a cup of coffee and then turned her attention to the girl in front of her. "Sorry, I'm late. Trying to get some extra money so I can get an apartment here."

Meiling stopped stirring her hot coco. She looked up. "You're really going to move here? Syaoran isn't going to change his mind. Not after what happened."

"I know but I'm hoping that I change his mind." She then looked at the white envelope Meiling had placed on the table. "Is that for me?" She asked.

"Yes, Syaoran wanted to return the money you had leant to him. That day you disappeared without a word he returned from the States and he had purchased a ring using money in there. But you left and he kept the ring hoping you'd return. A few weeks ago he took it to the jewelry store and sold it." Said Meiling looking into her eyes. "You're too late. He's moved on."

"So he's hoping to return the money to me. I won't take it." Said Noriko looking into Meiling's eyes.

"I know I shouldn't even be here but this is his way of letting you go. So please take it. You can do whatever you want with it. Just leave him." Meiling said in a pleading tone.

"Do you have his girlfriend's number? I'd like to talk to her." Said Noriko as she took the envelope off the table.

00 Syaoran's apartment/later that night 00

Syaoran leaned back in his chair. He smiled as he clicked the send button on his email. He then turned his head when he heard a knock on the door. He pushed back his seat and walked up to the door.

He opened it and said. "FieFie, what are you doing here?"

FieFie, who was dressed in a trench coat took a deep breath and said. "Can I come in? I want to talk to you." She lifted up her hand to reveal a cake box. " I brought cake too. It's chocolate too."

He stepped aside to let her enter. As she slipped off her shoes he went to kitchen to get a plate. He returned with some napkins and a plate. As he set the table he asked. "What is it that you want to talk to me about?"

As she opened the box she said. "I'm sorry about acting such child about your relationship with Sakura-chan. She's really nice. I also wanted to tell you that Noriko has returned." She placed a piece of cake on a plate and pulled out two plastic forks from her coat pocket.

"I know. I saw her." He said as they sat down on two barstools. "And thanks for apologizing."

"So are you going to leave Sakura for her?" She asked with a fork at the corner of her mouth.

"No, not after what she did. Besides I've moved on." He stated as he took the other fork from her. "You and that Yuki-san are going to Sakura's brother's wedding right? She nodded her. "Did you pick out a dress I saw the perfect one. Wait.. Let me get it for you." He stood up and walked into his bed room.

She smiled and then shouted. "You know Sakura-chan might get jealous."

"Don't worry, Sakura helped me pick it out." He said carrying a large white box.

00 Sakura's apartment/ following night 00

Sakura exited out of the bathroom just as her cellphone rang. She read the screen and then slide the screen up. "Hello this is Sakura."

"Hi, Sakura-san, this is Noriko. Do you have time? I'd like to talk to you. I'll wait for you at the coffee shop by where Syaoran-kun works." The line went die. She stared at the phone and then quickly stood up. She grabbed her coat and cell phone and headed out the door.

----------------- ----------------------

AN: that's all for now. I hope you like it. Only a few more chapters before this comes to end. Don't forget to review and check out my latest story 'Spring isn't the Only Season for Love' Until next time, bye!!


	42. part 42

Only three more chapters to go.

-------------------- --------------

Theme Song for this chapter _Rinse_ by Vanessa Carlton

----------------- -----------------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

---------------------- ----------------

The Heart knows

Part 42

Sakura entered the cozy café. Her eyes scanned the deserted café. She sighed as she walked up to the table where Noriko sat. She removed he coat and ordered some coffee before sitting down. She looked up at the person in front of her.

"What can I do for you?" She asked as she the girl in front of her took out a white envelope.

"I just wanted to meet you. I know that Syaoran won't see me so I thought I'd give this to you instead." Noriko said gesturing towards the envelope on the table.

"What's it is?" She asked

"Money, Syaoran and I dated before and I know he thinks that if he gave me money I'd leave him alone. But this time I came back to start over with him" Noriko said as a waiter set a cup of coffee down in front of her.

"You really think that Syaoran will start with you? Do you know how hurt he was? You don't and you have no right. If you love him you would have never left him. Now if you'll excuse me." Sakura was about leave her seat when Noriko said.

"I know now why Syaoran likes you. You remind him of me. The me, five years go. He may like you, Sakura-san but he will never be in love with you." Sakura grabbed the envelope and her coat before leaving.

00 Sakura's apartment 00

Sakura walked up the flight of stairs silently. She reached for her keys as she stuffed the envelope into her pocket. She walked up to her front door to find Tomoyo standing there.

"Hey what are you doing here so late?" she asked as she placed the key into the keyhole.

"Came to see you. Touya and Kaho also told me to drop off your braidmaid's dress." Tomoyo said pointing to the large paper bag in her right hand.

Sakura opened the door and let Tomoyo enter. She then enter and locked the door. She slipped off her shoes and went to the stove to make some tea.

Tomoyo sat down and placed the bag on the bed. She pulled her wavy violet hair in a bun. She then looked at her friend and said. "Are you ok? You seem different. Everything going well with Syaoran?"

"It's ok. Nothing really important happened. His ex-girlfriend showed up. I'm not too worried about it/" She answered as she added green powder to the hot water in the cups.

"What do you mean? It's his ex. Did she go and look for him?" Asked Tomoyo as she joined her at the table with the tea. "Well what happened?"

"Nothing. He says that he has nothing for her. I'm not worried." Stated Sakura in a flat tone.

"Still…" Tomoyo said.

"I'm just pissed that he lied." Said Sakura into her cup.

"What?" Tomoyo questioned.

"Not too me. But too his heart. He hasn't had closure. And he won't talk to her. I don't want to be her replacement. But if he's not going to talk about it I'm not going to force him." Sakura said as she took a sip of her tea. "I'm heading back to Tomoeda right after the wedding. So it's best that we leave it the way it is."

"Sweetie. You can't just leave like that. You can't go like that. I know that I won't be able to change your mind but still."

"In my heart I know that he had some feelings for he and I know he will never betray me but I can't be with someone who lies to themselves. No matter how many lies are told the person the lie won't work on is your self." She looked up and looked deeply into Tomoyo's violet eyes.

00 One week later/ Syaoran's apartment 00

Sakura entered the apartment and sighed when she found Syaoran sitting on the floor with a pile of clothes. She walked in and placed her bag on the table. She walked towards and kneeled down next to him.

"Syaoran, you didn't ask me here to fold your clothes did you?" She asked as she tilted her head to the right.

"Well I thought you could use the practice." He said as he placed some clothes into her hand.

She sat down and started to fold the clothes. She then said. "I saw Noriko a few days go." She stated as she placed some clothes off to the side.

He looked up at her. "Oh, what did she say to you?" He asked

"Just that she wants to get back together with you. But that's between the two of you. When things are cleared I'll wait for your answer." She said and kissed his lightly on the check before she entered the kitchen to grab some thing to drink.

"You're not mad are you?" he asked when she returned.

"No not mad." She reached into her bag and pulled out the white envelope. "When you're ready go talk to her, that's all I'm asking." She then handed him the envelope and grabbed her bag before leaving the apartment.

00 Yelan's room/ around the same time 00

Yelan looked up from the document in her hand. She gestured for FieFie to enter. "What are you doing here? I thought you went to see your brother. How is he? Is he still dating that girl?" She asked as Fiefie sat at the edge of the bed.

"He's alright. He got me a dress for Yukito-san's friend's wedding. Actually I came in here to ask you about Noriko-san." Said Fiefie.

"What about Noriko? If you're thinking about setting your brother up with her again you can forget. That Sakura-san is better then Noriko." Stated Yelan as she returned her gaze to the document resting in her lap.

"Really? You'd really pick Sakura-san over Noriko-san?" Asked FieFie in a egger tone.

Yelan looked up. Her eye brows knitted together. "Yes, but I won't approve of Sakura that easily. Now leave so I can read the contract."

FieFie nodded her head. She rushed out of the room and then pulled out her cell phone. She placed it up to her ear and said. "You heard her. Now we just have to figure out how to put it to our use."

00 One week later/ Syaoran's apartment 00

Syaoran picked up his cell phone and stared at the screen. He then flipped it open and said. "I have nothing to say to you." He sighed and then said. "Fine I'll be there." He then snapped his phone shut and dialed Sakura's cell phone number. When she did not answer he said. "Hey, it's me I'll be a little late going to your brother's place but I'll be there."

00 Café/20 minutes later 00

Syaoran looked up to find Noriko standing in front of him. He gestured for her to sit down. He then said as she order something drink. "I don't have much time." He then tossed the white envelop on the table.

She looked at it as she tucked some of her hair behind her eyes, "Oh, I see she returned it to you."

His amber eyes narrowed. "What is the meaning of seeing her and giving this too her? If you didn't want it you could have called Meiling or me and we would have come out. Why did you see her. She has nothing to do with this."

"You really think so Syaoran? When I saw her in person she reminded me of me 5 years ago. You may like her but you're not in love with her. In your heart your heart I'm the one that still there. You are just using her to replace me." She said firmly looking into his eyes.

----------------------- -----------------------

AN: that's all for now. I hope you all enjoyed it. It's about to come to an end so keep reviewing.

Until then, bye!!


	43. part 43

Two more to go. Thanks for all the reviews.

----------------- --------------------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

-------------------- ----------

The Heart Knows

Part 43

"You don't know what you are talking about." Syaoran said firmly looking into Noriko's eyes.

She smirked and said. "Really? I don't know what I'm talking about. If that is the case how come you held on to that necklace? You didn't cash the engagement ring in to the Jeweler till two weeks ago. How do you explain all that?" She asked leaning forward.

"Ok, I didn't do that. But the reason I didn't do that was because I didn't feel the need. I thought that you would return. The day a cashed in the ring I wanted to be able to be friends. Sakura... once told me that love hurts but that's what makes us grow.So, even if I wasn't able to start all over with you, we could have some how managed to be friends." He looked her in the eyes and then took a sip of his coffee. He then looked up at her and said. But I guess that won't be possible because at every turn you are making it harder."

"I just want you to understand, I know what I did was a mistake. But that is the pass. I know I should have held on. Held on no matter what happened. But back then I couldn't I couldn't deal with all the stress and pressure." She said sincerely. "But I've grown.

He sighed and looked at her. "I know you have but that doesn't make up for the fact that you left and it took me a really long time to get over you. Sakura was right. You can lie anyone you want. You can tell yourself anything but the one person you can't lie too is yourself." He stood up. He bowed deeply and said as he stood up again. "I can't take the money back. I'll see you around."

Noriko watched as he walked away. Her right hand clutched the bag that sat in her lap. – This isn't over because you are right you can't lie to yourself. I will make you see what I'm the one that still rest in your heart.-

00 E&T's house/ 2 hours later 00

Syaoran entered the living room to find everyone seated around the wooden table. He walked over to where Sakura sat and said to his little sister, FieFie. "What are you doing here?"

She looked up at him and stuck out her tongue. "I'm here to help with wedding. What I should ask is why are so late. We thought you got lost."

"Not going to happen. So what are you guys talking about?" He asked as Touya handed him a cup of tea.

"Just who should stay after to clean up. Yuki and FieFie offered to stay." Said Kaho with a smile on her face.

"Sakura why don't we stay?" Asked Syaoran.

"Cause cleaning up is boring." Said Sakura. She stood up and walked out of the room.

Syaoran watched as she left. He then asked "Something wrong? I thought she'd agree to it."

"She just might be thinking about the bridesmaid's dress. We had to let it out 2 inches. Don't worry." Said Kaho with a warm smile on her face.

Syaoran nodded his head. Yuki then excused himself and went to join Sakura in the kitchen.

00 Kitchen/few seconds later 00

Yuki walked into the kitchen and found Sakura drinking water out of a glass cup. He walked up to her and took the cup away. He looked into her eyes and asked. "Are you sure about this?"

"What do you mean? You mean moving back to the naval base?" She paused and nodded her head. "I only came to Tokyo to get away from it all. I've learned a lot and now it's time to go back." She said as she pick up the cup and drank from it once more.

"But what about Syaoran? Don't you care about him? You always said that you wouldn't go back when if you found someone you loved. You love him. Why are you going back?" He asked leaning against the counter.

"Cause I can't stay with someone whom heart is undecided." She said as she emptied out her cup in the sink.

"Well in that case it has been taken care of. I booked your ticket for the 9PM flight. Touya and Kaho will leave on the flight after yours. Nanami-san has opened up a spot for you. All you have to do is show up the next morning." Said Yuki as a sigh expected his mouth.

She smiled at him and said. "Thank you. Yuki."

00 Three days before the wedding/ Syaoran's apartment 00

Syaoran read his cell phone and sighed. "Hello. Syaoran here."

A soft voice came over the phone. "Syaoran it's me, Noriko."

His eyebrows knitted together. "It hurts…my stomach.." He heard her say.

He stood up from his bed. He tucked his phone between his ear and shoulder as he slipped his coat on. "Hold on Noriko, I'll be right there." He then snapped his phone shut.

00 Noriko's hotel room/ 1 hour later 00

Noriko slowly stood up from her spot on her bed. She opened the door with a smile on her face. "You got here fast." She said as he entered carrying a paper bag.

His amber eyes narrowed as he turned to face her. He dropped the bag on small table next to the bed. "You're not sick are you?"

She smiled and said. "You're smart. No, but it shows me that you still care about me after running here so fast." She then walked up to him and placed her arms around his neck. "Why don't you stay the night?"

"I was wrong about you Noriko. How can you do that? I was really worried. I thought I'd have to take you to the hospital." He pushed her away and walked around her.

"Well you came didn't you? That shows me that you still care about me." She said as she turned to face him.

"I do. That's why I ran all the way here. But this is the last straw. We are never going to see each other again. I never want to see you again!" He said in a harsh tone.

She watched as the door slammed shut. She ran her hands through her hair. She was about to walk back to the bed when she left something under her slipped feet. She looked down to see a cell phone.

She picked it up and smiled. –This could be of some use.-

00 Street the next morning 00

Tomoyo handed Sakura a cup of coffee. She took it as she ran her hands through her honey amber hair. She then said. "Thanks, I've got to go. Syaoran wants to meet with me. Says it's something important." She waved goodbye and dashed off.

00 Café 00

Sakura entered the café as her eyes roamed over the crowed place. She was about the leave when she noticed a new text message on her screen. After reading it she followed it's directions and walked towards the back.

When she reached the back she saw Noriko sitting there. She was about to turn and leave when Noriko said. "Sakura-san, don't worry it's me that called you. Not Syaoran."

She walked up to the table and stared at the girl in front of her. "What are you talking about?"

Noriko pulled out Syaoran's cell phone. "He left this at my hotel room, last night. Since he didn't place his home number one it called you. I hope you can bring this back to him." She placed the phone gently on the table with a smirk on her face.

-------------------------------------- ----------------

AN: that's all for now. Hope you like it. Please review and I'll try to update soon.


	44. part 44

Thanks for all the reviews. Only one chapter left.

-------------------- --------------------

"talk

-thoughts

0setting

----------------------- ----------------

The heart knows

Part 44

"Well aren't you going to take the phone?" Noriko asked as Sakura remained silent. She then took the cell phone off the table. As she pocketed it she said.

"I hope this is the last I see of you." She then exited the café with a huff.

When she reached the cold winter air she sighed. She walked towards the park and sat down on the nearest bench. She slowly pulled out the cell phone. Her eyes narrowed as her gaze remained on it.

"Hello this is Sakura-san. Chiaki I'll meet you at the meeting. I have something to take care of first." She snapped her phone shut and stood up. She placed Syaoran's phone back into her pocket and headed in the opposite direction.

00 Syaoran's office/ one hour later 00

Syaoran looked up from the documents in his hand. He found Sakura and FieFie talking silently. They stopped when they saw him. He snapped the file closed and asked. "Sakura, what are you doing here?"

She stood up from her seat. "I have something for you. Let's talk in your office."  
She gave FieFie a slight bow and then followed Syaoran into his office.

00 Syaoran's office 00

"Would you like some coco? I"ll have FieFie bring us some." He said as they sat across from each other in the conference area. She shook her head. "Ok, then what is it? Did Chiaki send you over here to give me something?"

She shook her head again. "No, but I did have a pleasant visit from Noriko this morning," She said now looking into his amber eyes.

"Noriko." He stated slowly. She nodded her head. "What did she want?" He asked.

"She gave me this to return to you." She stated as she placed his cell phone on the table in between them. She then looked up at him. "You went to her hotel room last night?" She asked calmly.

"Yeah, about that… There is an explanation. You see I got a call from her last night and she lied to me saying that she wasn't feeling well. When I got there and found out she was lying I quickly left. I told her I never wanted to see her again." He said as he reached for the phone.

"I see. So how did your phone fall into her hands?" She asked as her eyes narrowed.

He stared at it in his hands. "It must have fallen out. I swear if I have known it did I would have returned to her room and got it." He paused and leaned forward. "You've got to believe me."

She brushed some of her bangs out of her eyes. She looked up at him and said. "It's not that I don't believe you. I believe every single word that is coming out of your mouth. It's your heart I can't trust."

"What are you talking about?" He asked in a confused tone.

"I told you once that you can lie to anyone you please. The one person you can't lie to is yourself. I can't see your heart but I can tell when your feelings are unclear. I told you before I didn't want to start anything with you. But my heart gave in and I decided to be with you." She paused and stared straight into his eyes. "I may have your body but I don't have your heart."

His eyes narrowed. "What are you talking about? You know how I feel about you."

"Yes, but that isn't enough. Not when you are here and your heart is somewhere else. It's time that we break up." She said.

He shot out of his seat at that moment. "Break up? What about Touya and Kaho-san's wedding? We can't break up. I've set anything straight with Noriko."

She stood up. She button up her coat and said. "Don't worry. I'll be there. As for Noriko, I don't think she's gotten the message." She then turned slowly exited the room.

00 Elevators 00

Sakura entered the elevator and pressed for the lobby. She looked up at the light hoping to keep the tears at bay. But her efferts where useless. Tears started to fall from her eyes. – Why am I crying? I wanted it this way.-

The door to the elevator slid open and Yelan entered with Xiefia walking behind. She quickly wiped the moisture from her checks. She bowed and then stood up again.

"Came to talk to Syaoran about business? I heard you went and is now working for Fujiwa-san." Yelan said as she stared at the reflection from the door.

"No, I came to return something to him. He left it at a friends place and she asked me to give it back to him." Sakura said as she watched the lights from the control panel.

"Who may I ask is his friend?" Yelan said.

The doors slid up and Sakura stepped out. She turned her head and answered 'Noriko-san."

Yelan waited until the door slide close. She then turned towards Xiefia and asked. "Do you know about Noriko coming back?" Xiefia shook her head.

"No, but Meiling might know something." Yelan nodded and then said

"In that case get Meiling in my office. I need to talk to her." Said Yelan as they rode the elevator up to the thirteen floor.

00 Sakura's apartment/ Morning of the wedding 00

Tomoyo walked into the apartment to find the hanger for the bridemaids dress bare. She then walked further into the apartment and to find Sakura packing her bags. She leaned against the wall and watched as Sakura continued to pack.

"Are you sure about this?" Asked Tomoyo.

"Yeah, since I'll be driving them to the airport it's no problem. Syaoran will not be an issue." She said as she placed the last of her things into the bag.

"What about Syaoran? He'll start to wonder." Tomoyo stated.

"We broke up there is nothing to worry." She zipped up her bag and then turned around. "Let's go we don't want to be late." She then grabbed her coat and ushered Tomoyo out of the apartment.

00 Outside of the church 00

Eriol placed a hand on Syaoran's shoulder. He pushed up his thin rimed glasses. "Would you stop that? You look like you're the one getting married."

Syaoran straighten his bow tie. "I would but Sakura and Tomoyo aren't here yet. The wedding is about to start. I don't even think Sakura and I will get a chance to do this. I think this is the best we can do."

"What are you talking about?" asked Eriol as his eyebrows knitted together.

"Long story, let's just say that Noriko just made things worst." He stopped as Sakura and Tomoyo walked towards them. He ran down the flight of stairs in front. He stopped and said to Sakura. "You look lovely tonight."

She slimed at him. "You look lovely yourself." She turned around just as Yelan, and Xiefia along with her family walked up the stairs. She nodded her head. "Yelan-san, Xiefia-san." She then turned to Tomoyo and said. "We should head in."

Syaoran watched as Eriol showed them into the church. He then turned towards his mother and asked. "What are you doing here?"

Yelan looked at him as she flattened out her tradition Chinese gown. She then said "That's what I'd like to know. You have Sakura-san and you want to go back to Noriko? I don't think so." She paused as she watched a guest walk pass them. She the hissed. "We'll talk about this later." She gestured for Xiefia to follow her.

Syaoran waited until they pass before walking into the church.

00 half an hour later 00

Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo, FieFie and Yuki stood in two columns and watched as the bride and groom slowly made it's way down the step. They reach into their baskets and started to throw bits of color paper into the air. As the newlywed couple walked pass they shouted congratulation.

They soon gather in a group ready to take the group photo. After a photos of the group Syaoran pulled Sakura sighed. He smiled as they stood off the corner. He glanced down out her dress. "You look lovely."

"Thank you." She stated as she took a step back.

"We need to talk." He said as he took a step towards her.

"We don't have anything to talk about." She then gestured towards the crowd at the bottom of the steps. " There someone waiting for you." He turned to look at where she was pointing too.

There in front of his eyes was Noriko with a smile on her face. He turned to face Sakura again but she had disappeared. He looked out into the crowd to find that the newlywed couple had also disappeared. He walked down to where Tomoyo and Eriol stood.

"Where's Sakura?" He asked.

"She went to take them to the airport." He let out a sigh. "Thanks good… I'll wait for her back at the apartment."

"I don't think that is possible." Tomoyo stated. She took a deep breath. "Sakura isn't only going to take Touya and Kaho to the airport she is leaving with them. She going back to Okinawa with them."

---------------------------- ------------------------

AN: that's all for now. I hope you enjoyed it. Only one more chapter to go. Please review and I'll try to update soon.


	45. part 45 THE END

Here is the last part. I hope you all enjoy it.

--------------------- -----------------

"Talk

-thoughts

0setting

--------------------- -----------------

The Heart Knows

Part 45

Syaoran stared at Tomoyo and Eriol. "You've got to be joking. She was just here a moment. She didn't even mention this to me. How could she just leave like that?" He asked.

Noriko stepped up to him and was about to place her hand around his arm. She stopped just as Yelan walked up to group. She glared at Noriko. "Back away from him. I never liked you and showing up here just made things worst for you. I thought that maybe if you showed me how much you cared about him I would let you be together. But it didn't even last a month and you left."

"Aunty Yelan it's not what you think." Said Noriko

"I don't care what you have to say. I've already made up my mind." She turned to face Syaoran. "As for you how can you go on like this? That's why Sakura left… You thought I was hard. Looks like Sakura's even harder. She gave you all these chances and you blow it."

Syaoran looked at her with a bewildered look in his face. "What are you talking about?"

"She wanted you to tell her you loved her. That no matter what; you would stay by her side. But instead you got her to think that you are undecided." She then reached into her bag and pulled out a plane ticket. She handed it to him and said. "Go to her and explain yourself."

Eriol placed something in his hand. He looked up. "These are instructions to get to the base. But you won't be able to get into the base without someone there to pick you up. If you call Touya he'll come and get you and take you to her."

Syaoran smiled. "Thank you." He quickly hug his mom. He brushed pass Noriko and headed for his car.

00 Kinomoto Residences/5 hours later 00

Sakura walked into her room. She removed the white cloth that covered her bed. She placed it off the side. She then picked up her bag from the floor. She placed it on her desk. She ran a hand through her wavy hair.

"Kaho," She said as Kaho walked into her room. She unzipped her bag and started to unpack the item from it. "You should sleep it's getting late."

"I will. But I came to check on you are sure about this? I know that you think this is best solution. But I can tell that he really cares about you. There is still time. Togu-san is heading to Tokyo in two hours. You can ride with him." Kaho said as she placed her hand on the her shoulder.

"Thanks but I'm not heading back. I've made up my mind." She placed the empty bag on the floor.

00 Next morning/ Entry to the naval base 00

Touya exited the car. He walked up to the guard and then said a few words to the person in charge. He then turned towards Syaoran who was still dressed in yesterday's outfit. He gestured Syaoran to follow him.

They got into the car. As Touya started the engine he said. "So looks like you're here to get Sakura back huh?" Syaoran nodded his head. "Well it's not going to be easy." He then added. "Let's get you changed first."

"Thank you. Touya-san." Touya smirked

"I can only get you in here. The rest you'll have to do yourself." He said as they drove off.

00 Naval Administration office/ 1 hour later 00

Sakura walked through the glass door. She made a right turn at the flag post. She stopped when she saw Syaoran and Touya standing by a near by tree. She took a deep breath. She then walked up to them.

"I don't want to know." She looked at Syaoran and then turned her attention to Touya. "I can't believe you brought him here." 

"I didn't bring him here. He came here by himself. He got stopped at the gate and I had to go and get him." Touya said and then placed a hand on her shoulder. "You should talk it out with him. I've got to go. I have to head to meeting."

Sakura watched as he walked away. Once it was only the two if them she sighed. "I told you that it's over between us. Noriko is waiting for you. I have nothing more to say."

"Well I do." He said looking into her emerald eyes. "I have things to say. First off, I'm sorry. I'm sorry.. that I didn't make things clear from the start. I shouldn't have let Noriko have room to enter. But I did and I tried really hard to break things off."

"So you should go back to her. You made it clear when you didn't come after me at the airport." She said as light breeze blows pass them.

"If I had picked her do you think I would have stayed at some motel last night and cased a commotion at the gate?" He asked as his eye brows knitted together. "I love you. That's all that matters. I did all those things back then to show you that I love you."

"You love me?" She asked He nodded his head. "Well I don't love you. Go home." She turned and was about to walk away when he grabbed her arm causing her to spin around.

He placed his hand on her cheek. He then leaned forward and kissed her. The kiss lasted for a few seconds. As they parted he said. "I want you to look into my eyes and tell me you don't feel anything."

She blinked as they stared at each other. "I don't love you. Go." She stated

He smirked as he brushed her bangs out of her eyes. "You're lying." He stated

"No I'm not." She said as she wrinkled her nose. "I'm not lying."

He took hold of her right hand and placed it up against his heart. She blinks as she felt the beating of his heart. "You said that you can't lie to your heart. This is how my heart feels when I see you. I know that your heart beating as fast as mine."

"So what? I still don't love you." She said as she started to blush.

"See that's why you're a lair. I know for a fact you love me because you're leaning against me and I can feel it against my body. Now I'm giving you one last chance."

She took a deep breath. "Ok, fine.. I love you."

He smirked and then reached into his pocket and pulled at a sparkling pink diamod ring. He slipped it on to her left ring finger and said. "I know Mama hasn't agreed yet. But I still want to give this too you. You'll wait with me right."

She nodded her head as she stared at the ring now on her slender finger. He smiled and then reached into his coat for his phone. He pressed the one button and he smiled as he saw Eriol, Tomoyo, Yuki,FieFie,Touya, Kaho, Yelan and Xiefia's face on his screen.

Sakura blink and took the phone from him. "What are you guys doing there?" She asked as they smiled back at her.

Tomoyo smiled and said. "We had Syaoran do this… If we didn't you could have lied when we ask you what happened. This is the safest way."

"So that means you heard everything?" She asked as they all nodded their head.

Yelan smiled and said. "I haven't agreed to this marriage yet. But they told me everything… and since you were able to follow you heart I'll wait and see how this engagement goes first."

Syaoran took the phone from her and said. "Well I'll call you later. Thanks for helping me." He turned the phone off and then said. "See you were right… you can never lie to your heart and this time I have people to back me up so you can't take it back."

She sighed and then placed her arms around his neck. "Shut up, and kiss me." She said. He smirked and lowered his head to meet her lips in a passionate kiss.

------------------------ -------------------------

AN: Hope you all enjoyed the ending to this story. I wasn't sure how to end this so I hope you liked it. Another 'almost daily' story is about to start. Keep a look out for _Nothing is Impossible_.

Thanks you for all your reviews!

Bye for now!


End file.
